Two Sides of the Same Coin
by yami-tenshin
Summary: A promise between Kurama and Hiei soon turns into something complicated. Will secrets and trust be shared in time to salvage the budding relationship?Sorry not good with summary so just read please. Oh rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Uhm this is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope you enjoy it and give me feedback. Now I know we need a disclaimer but honestly if we owned any of the stories we wrote about do you really think we would be writing **Fan Fictions? **Anyway please review!

**So here's my disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters (mores the pity). I merely borrow them for my entertainment and hopefully yours as well.**

**Ch.1**

Leaning back from his book Shuichi Minamino stretched his arms and blinked his tired green eyes. Lowering his arms his eye landed on the framed picture on his desk. Smiling lightly he picked it up, it was of Hiei and himself at Yusukes and Keikos engagement party at Genkais temple. He was wearing all white while Hiei wore his habitual black the only difference being instead of his customary black cloak he was wearing the long sleeved shirt Kurama had bought for him. Hiei was looking up slightly at him smirking lightly while he (Kurama) had an arm wrapped around his best friends shoulder and another around his waist with his hands linked on Hieies' chest.

He treasured that picture above all his possessions. It wasn't the only picture of his best friends , not that he had many, but in this one it captured the rare gift of Hiei allowing public affection, or any kind of physical contact come to that. He laughed softly when he remembered Hiei running down Kuwabara who unknown to them had taken the picture. The only reason Kuwabara was still breathing was because of his twin sister Yukina intervening. It was amusing how the pint size blue-haired half koorine had the fierce and most feared demon wrapped around her little pinky.

Kurama sighed, he missed Hiei. Oh sure it wasn't the first time they had been apart from Hiei but they had never been apart so long with out some kind of communication. Besides it was different, their relationship was different now, or at least he damn well planned it would be… just as soon as Hiei came back.

Yes, he Kurama was half in love with his best friend, and not just the best friend love, but the kind of love that involved mating and its entire context. If he were totally honest he was past the half mark and into the completely-and hopelessly-in-love category. He sighed again as he remembered the last time he had spoken to Hiei five months ago. He feared he had scared away his Dragon away before their courtship even began.

**Five Months Ago**

Hiei was in his usual spot on Kuramas window sill eating his sweet snow while Kurama finished the last of his chemistry homework. "You'll be leaving in the morning to Makai?" asked Kurama even though both knew this for a fact.

"Hn" was Hieis' typical response, not breaking his rhythm of eating his half pint of cookie Dough ice cream. Kurama sighed and stood up going over to his bed while striping his shirt.

Unbeknown to him Hiei had stopped inhaling his sweet snow in order to admire his best friends while he readid himself for bed. When Kurama bento over to pick up his discarded pants Hiei bit his lip in order to contain the groan threatening to escape after seeing Kuramas green silk boxer pulled taut across the most delectable ass in all three worlds. He looked out the window quickly before Kurama turned to face him acting as if nothing had interrupted his sweet snow bliss.

"When will you be back?" Kurama asked from the edge of the bed. Sighing quietly Hiei stood and walked to the trash can disposing of the container knowing full well what a 'neat freak'( a word Yusuke taught him that described Kurama) his fox was. Removing his cloak, boots, katana and lastly his shirt Hiei leaned against the headboard facing Kurama who was reclining against Kuramas footboard.

Kurama watched Hiei patiently while his chest began to tighten from dread as his groin tightened from the sexy image Hiei made half-naked and in his bed. All thoughts of desire fled with Hieis' softly spoken words.

"I don't know" Trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice Kurama made a non-comical noise. Hiei knew him too well and saw trough it. Jumping up he did something he rarely did and only in the presence of Kurama, he began to pace back and forth across the room.

'_Why should I care? Why should HE care? We're partners nothing more. Ok so he is also one of the few I consider my friend...not that I will EVER admit to it…but even that shouldn't put the hurt in his eyes. Why am I always hurting my fox?...MY FOX?!?!?'_

"Come Hiei. I know you can't wait to leave. Get some rest before you leave." The unspoken words hung heavily between them, 'Before you leave me.'

Quietly Hiei slipped in between the sheets and turned the lights off. Both demons laid still and stiff wishing one of them would fall asleep. Fifteen minutes later Hiei gave a frustrated sigh and sat up against the headboard.

"Hiei?" asked Kurama in a concerned voice. Hiei responded with an angry question of his own.

"What do you want from me Fox? I can't live in Ningenkai. You know why/ I have nothing here." At that last comment Hiei felt Kurama jerk and stiffen. Hiei inwardly groaned.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you Hiei. Please feel free to go, I won't chain you here with your sense of duty." Kuram whispered in a hurt almost flat tone.

"Damn it! Kurama, I…"

"Forget it Hiei. I'm fine"

"No you're not! This is why I shouldn't be here. I don't know how to be with people. I know how to fight, how to kill but not be with someone. I liked it that way but now…all I do is hurt you…" Hiei abruptly stopped talking; he knew he has said too much. He got up and was going to leave when a soft warm hand wrapped around his wrist preventing him from leaving. Gently pulling him back he forced Hiei to sit on the edge of the bed and after consisting tugging on his wrist Hiei scooted back until his back hit Kuramas chest.

He went stiff as a board (A/N: Not like that you perverts…not yet anyways wink) when Kuramas arms and ki wrapped around him. Unable to resist the warmth and comfort alien to him, Hiei relaxed gradually but not completely, always ready to jump or fight his way out of captivity. When Kurama rested his head on Hieis shoulder he jumped lightly and had to suppress a moan when he felt Kuramas hot breath on his ear when he whispered to him

"Hiei. You are more than just a killer. As proficient at that as you are you have your own code of honor you follow. Your loyal and fiercely protective of those select few you have accepted as friends and comrades." At that Hiei stiffened

"Don't paint me as something I'm not Kurama. It will only disappoint you and anger me."

"Hiei, I do see you and all I mentioned are parts of who you are. It's what you've shown me along with your rude, and rather blunt remarks. You're sarcastic, impatient lethal and stubborn as hell"

Unconsciously leaning back with a slight smirk "Hn. That's more like it"

"after all these years together have I ever tried to change you?" Kurama paused slightly "Besides the whole evil –shall-destroy-mankind incident. When Hiei shook his head slowly Kurama whispered "Why would I start now?"

At a loss Hiei could only give his trademark "Hn." Chuckling lightly Kurama gave int o impulse sand tipped Hieis' head back with one hand and pressed a butterfly kiss on his lips. At first all Hiei could do was stare wide eyed at Kurama. His eyes started to drift shut when he came to his senses and jumped up and away from Kuramas tempting arms.

"Fox? What..why…did you ki…do that? Asked Hiei in a tremulous voice whether from anger or desire Kurama couldn't tell. Taking a deep breath he decided the truth was the best answer. Summoning his courage he rayed his voice came out steady and not shaky like his insides felt.

"Because I've wanted to do that for a long time now, Dragon."

"I..you.." Kurama thought it was adorable how Hiei kept tripping up over his words with a confused look giving him an innocent almost childlike expression. "You have better not be playing with me Fox!

Looking wounded Kuramam asked "Do you really think I would do that to you Hiei? Do you trust me so little?"

Looking down Hiei seemed to be thinking hard about the question. Slowly he shook his head and walked back to bed facing Kurama. "I asked you before Fox, what do you want from me? And what is with this Dragon thing?" Kurama sighed and lay back in bed beckoning Hiei to follow suit. Once comfortable Kurama answered.

"There's so much I want to tell you and a lot more we need to discuss. But I know your work in Makai is important to you. SO go back and do what you need to do, I don't want to distract you. Let us discuss the rest after Yusukes wedding in five months."

"But.."

"Wait Hiei let me finish. All O ask is for in the time we are apart think about me and how you feel about me, about us. Then I will tell you the meaning of Dragon and what I hope to share with you. Is that a fair deal Dragon?"

Kurama waited in silence anxious for an answer. After a few minutes of fearing having angered Hiei or worse frightening him off Kurama heard the softly spoken words, almost to soft to hear.

"I don't know what you are up to Fox but I will trust you. I'll try to communicate with you but don't except any visit for at least three and a half months. There are important businesses I must attend to and before you ask I shall tell you after the Detectives wedding what they were. But know this if you are playing with me Kurama I assure you, you will pay dearly."

"I'm not playing, Dragon. Thank You. Now rest and please take this with you when you leave." Extracting a seed from his hair he feed his ki to turn it into a beautiful rose. "Feed it a little of your ki every day and it will remain like this until you come back." Taking it without saying a word Hiei turned his back to Kurama and didn't protest when he felt Kuramas arm wrap around his waist.

In the morning Hiei was gone and so was the rose. Smiling Kurama got up and was heading for the shower when something on the window caught his eye. Walking towards it, Kurama broke into a heart- stopping smile full of love when he saw the precious gift Hiei had left him. On the window was the tear pendant Hiei had so passionately protected glistening with the morning sun.

**Present**

Smiling sadly Kurama clutched the pendant and looked out into the darkness whispering lowly "Oh Hiei, where are you my Dragon? Have you abandoned me like all the others?

And somewhere in the pitch black bowels of Makai an enormous surge of ki was felt filled with rage and despair with a single echoing sound of "KURAMA!"

**Wow that was long. Hope you enjoyed and Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Read This FIRST: **I'm not happy with this chapter but I needed something to introduce Hiei back and a little of the situation so please bear with it.

Again my disclaimer is in the first chapter. And I shall put a full disclaimer on my page. FYI: Spelling has never been one of my fortes so please excuse the pathetic misspellings. Here's Chapter two!

**Ch.2**

After a sleepless night Kurama decided to get out of his apartment and away from the memories that haunted him. It was Saturday and he didn't have any classes at the university so he decided to spend the day with his mother. He missed her after she remarried and he moved out of the house to give her and his new step-father some privacy.

Kurama was about to say good bye to his mother after the long and relaxing day when his phone went off. Looking down quickly he saw the light go off indicating it was Yukina sending the signal reserved only for dire emergencies. Jumping to his feet he kissed his mothers cheek "Thank you, Mother. I had a wonderful day but now I must go. I will call you again soon."

Not giving his mother a chance to speak he was out the door and in his car within minutes. Kurama speed dialed Kuwabara while driving to the temple. After two rings he heard the carrot heads voice trough the line "Hey Kurama."

"Kuwabara what is wrong? How's Yukina?"

"Wait let me get the punk on so I don't have to repeat myself." Kurama waited impatiently, but not as worried as before. If Kuwabara picked up fast and put him on hold they weren't under siege.

"Ok we all here?" asked Kuwabara.

"Hello Yusuke, Keiko."

"Formal as always, I see Kurama." He heard Yusuke respond "So what is the call for, lug?" Keiko could be heard in the background "Yusuke be nicer!"

"I don't know guys, but something weird is happening. Yukina was washing the dishes when she dropped them and stared off into space. She got pale and yelled at me to light a fire, get candles and place a futon in the main room. Now she's sitting there staring blankly with bandages."

Kurama was jerked back to reality when he heard a loud blare from the truck he was going to hit head on. Swearing he swiveled the wheel and got back on the proper lane "Kurama!"

"I'm sorry. I'll meet you at the temple." With that he hung up and stepped on the gas his mind whirling with the information and possibilities. '_Hiei! Can you hear me? Are you here in Ningenkai?'_

Frustration emanated from him when he couldn't reach Hiei telepathically. Parking at the base of the mountain he jumped out of the car and made a dash to the temple ignoring his startled friends, not even pausing to question how they had gotten there before him.

Bursting in Kurama made a beeline for Yukina. Falling to his knees he took her hand "Hiei! How is he? Where is he?" Yukina looked up into eyes that mirrored her own with hope, fear and love for the demon that had claimed their hearts. She lifted a hand to his check and gave him a watery smile.

Just then Yusuke arrived with the rest of the group behind him, including a teenage Koenma and Botan. "Kuwabara…" Yusuke began hesitantly after witnessing such intimate display.

"No it's ok Urameshi. They have a bond none of us share with them." The group just looked at Kuwabara in confusion. "Think about it guys. What do they hold in common, a love they share?"

"Hiei" answered Keiko "It's Hiei, isn't it? Oh Kuwabara does this mean he's back?"

"I don't know Keiko, but we are about to find out." He said walking over to his fiancée the rest trailing behind him. When everyone sat around Yukina she began.

"Earlier today while doing the dishes I felt a familiar tug in my mind but it was weak. I traced it back and realized it was my brother. He… he said…" she broke off with a shaky laugh "Yukina, I don't have time for useless chatter. Gather the ball of clowns including the child and his bubble headed nanny and have them meet me at the old fossils home. I'll meet you there and don't try to contact me. It's dangerous. And that's all…after such a long absence that's all he says and he didn't even tell me the complete truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Hiei is hurt and probably weak at the moment." Kuaram answered Yusuke " That is why he did not contact me first and the communication was weak. Koenma do you know anything about this or matters in Makai? Yomi has not contacted me in all the time Hiei has been gone and I am worried."

Coming out of his shock at being reduced to a mere child again and even more humiliating hearing his secret girlfriend be called his nanny Koenma pulled an authoritarian cloak. " It's a good thing you asked Kurama. I just received word from Makuro this morning." Reaching into his robe he produced a glowing yellow orb that he threw against a wall.

A shadow crept up the wall and took shape of a woman with short red-brown hair and an right eye glass. "Greetings, my former heirs' comrades. I am assuming Hiei is not in your presence so I shall make this quick. A group of organized and ruthless demons have begun to assemble in hopes of restoring Makai back to its former chaos and turning Ningenkai as their feeding ground. As the last mission as my heir I sent Hiei to infiltrate their ranks with two of my officers four in a half months ago. Both demons came back to me…in pieces. Hiei, we assume, was captured and held for these last months. I recently got a report that Hiei managed to escape (_not that we couldn't feel that damn energy all the way over here, _she muttered) and is on his way to Ningenkai, with out doubt to you. The reason is unknown to us but I trust Hiei to know what is best ( she muttered again _for the most part_) I wish I could say this purely out of friendship and concern but alas I can not. Protect Hiei. He holds valuable information that can not be risked."

Pausing slightly she looked to be debating with herself. "Kurama pay close attention to what I am about to say because if you fumble this, by all that you hold holy, I will find a way to Ningenkai and make it so that your own mother does not recognize you. We both know how proud Hiei is and he will not freely tell you anything. That is why I shall tell you what I think is important. Hiei resigned as my Heir, the reasons you will have to find out from him. The most critical thing is that you be aware that he has been captured for months. You and I know how his mind works and what his past is. Take it into consideration while dealing with him. If you can not assist him send him back to me where I can."

Makuros final words hung heavily in the air. Each trying to digest the new information they had just received.

"Koenma" came Kuramas voice that all knew meant instant but torturous death if he was not pleased "where you aware of this before?"

"Not at all Kurama. Makai seemed to have kept it a secret for I just got this message."

"What are we going to do?" a surprisingly cool headed Yusuke asked.

Everyone was surprised when Youko Kurama answered " I will personally take care on those bastards who dare lay a hand on my Dragon. But first come Hieis safety…they will be begging for death before I am trough with them."

They all stood in silence, none willing to evoke the powerful thief wrath. Finally after several tense minutes Yukina bravely stepped to Kurama " I agree Kuram...but first we need to have Hiei with us."

Kuram blinked coming as if coming to himself "This will not end like this" was the icy promise he declared before returning to his human counter. "I am sorry Yukina. You are right. Now we need to find a way to contact…."

Kurama was interrupted when they all felt a demons ki. It was weak but never the less instincts kicked in. Yusuke and Kurama faced the door shoulder to shoulder while Kuwabara and Koenma steped in front of the women slightly behind their two comrades. With a sudden burst of wind the doors flew open and a figure obscured by darkness and a hooded cloak stood at the entrance emanating an aura of death and danger.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I want to thank** Shiorifoxiesmom,** **Cody Dragona and Tori** for your reviews. I was going to thank you in chapter two but I was kinda caught up and totally forgot...sorry! This story has a mind of its own sheepish grin

This chapter will be in two parts due to the fact that it is very, very, very long! And if your confused don't worry it will all be revealed later in the chapters. But I will answer your question if you specify. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3a.**

"Where is it? hissed the figure.

"What do you want?" demanded Kuwabara. The shadowed creature laughed a low ugly laugh and pulled back his hood revealing his face. Long yellow jagged teeth under blood red eyes set in a purple misshaped head with five horns.

"Why, my masters' toy. It seems he has wandered off and our sources say he frequents this place." The team began to feel uneasy when he began sniffing. His eyes landed on Yukina and he smiled a sick little smile that made everyone feel dirty. "Well, well, well what do we have here? It seems our pet has family after all. My lord will be pleased."

Everyone shifted protectively in front of Yukina, but before they could utter a word a reply came from the darkness outside. The voice they had all longed to hear, but now wished it where in a different tone and context.

"You will not lay a hand on my sister, filth. Hell you couldn't even notice I was circling you since you set foot in Ningenkai with those fools you called soldiers. Did you think they simply got lost in the forest?"

Whirling around as the words where being spoken the demon walked down the steps towards the voice. Close behind was the team that spread out along the front of the building. The demon laughed again "A few hours of freedom and the pet thinks he can now give orders? You think you can defeat me?"

"I could have killed you long ago along with that trash. I merely let you live to see what your orders had been. Now that I know you are no longer useful to me. I was going to let you live and let you return crawling but since you dared to threaten my sister I will take great pleasure in killing you." The katana gleamed ominously in the darkness sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"You think you can defeat me? You are as powerful as a human in your current state." The demon bluffed knowing full well that the shadow in the darkness could kill him easily. "The Lord will not be pleased once he hears the audacity in which his whore…"

a scream of pain from him ended the sentence.

His hand had been cut from the wrist and was dripping blood. Turning around to face the adversary the demon behind him was able to see a big K slashed across the back of the one who insulted him.

Kurama had his rose whip out and an expression no one had ever seen before. His face could have been carved out of stone but his eyes flickering from cold green to gold promised a slow excruciating death. With three quick flicks of hi wrist a crimson H appeared on the demons chest. "You dare insult my Dragon?!" Kurama hissed in a blend of youko and his human voice. " You will pay for that and you will be begging me for death" Kuram kept flickering from human Kurma to Youko Kurama as he promised death and inflicted painful but precise wounds on the body of the demon. They were not meant to kill but to torture painfully.

Suddenly a katana protruded inches from the demons chest ending the agonizing screams.

"Enough Fox!" You are no cold blooded killer and I will not allow you to become one."

"He insulted you. Besides have you forgotten who I am , Hiei?" asked Youko Kurama

"No. You were a thief Kurma not a murderer. You only killed when necessary and even then only to those that deserved death."

"He deserved it" Kurma hissed. Hiei simply walked past him and stood before his immobile friends. "Yusuke can you incinerate the body? It is upsetting the women." Was the only thing he said before preceding into the room.

Yusuke stared blankly after Hiei before automatically firing a small amount of spirit energy removing all presence of the demon that had been tortured before their eyes by non other than Kurama. No one knew what was more upsetting, the new cold side revealed from their polite and collected friend or the careless dismissal and somewhat twisted act of caring Hiei had demonstrated.

Shaking it off the team members followed after Hiei feeling a little insecure and a whole lot like they had entered a new fourth parallel world. They found Hiei kneeling by the candles, but what puzzled them was that instead of his usual cloak he had a hooded one like the demon. He was covered so that you could only catch glimpse of his eyes, eyes that revealed nothing, almost as if they were de-voided of life.

When everyone gathered around Hiei he began "I don't have a lot of time. So we will do this quickly and pay close attention because I will not repeat myself." As he spoke he produced a black thick case which he popped open. Inside were five thick needles full of an ominous looking blood red and green liquid. " I need to inject this into you and I will explain what it is for as I do so."

"Oh Whoa! Now wait a damn minute." Shouted a slightly freaked out Yusuke "You disappear for months and then come back with not so much as 'Hi Honey I'm home' and expect us to let you pump us with that shit?" The simple yes left him gaping.

Kurama merely stepped forward "Where would it be best?" He felt the weight of Hieis' eyes even though he could see nothing of him. '_Come to think of it I can't feel anything from him. If I wasn't seeing him I wouldn't even detect him. Well that isn't completely true' _he amended _"I always know when he is near…our awareness of each other has always been strong.'_

His thoughts where interrupted when Hiei spoke up again. "It has to be injected straight into the blood system so the heart would be best but if you can't then a vein in your arm will suffice." Nodding Kurama began opening his shirt while Hiei prepared the needle. Everybody held their breath when he Kurama stepped up to Hiei.

Inserting the needle into Kuramas chest they made eye contact and didn't look away, each trying to read some sort of emotion. When the liquid was all gone Hiei removed the needle and using his speed leaned in quickly and licked the tiny pinprick in a form of apology and reassurance.

Confident no one had seen and Kurama would not give him away he proceeded to get the next needle and was a little surprised when he saw his sister with her shoulder bare from where she had lowered her kimono. Smiling trustingly she waited for Hiei to continue. Injecting her quickly he began to explain, preparing the next needle.

" You have all felt different these last months. Your ki has been fluctuating at odd times with no reason. You get the chills or hot flashes and feel sick. Nauseas, dizzy or extremely tired. At worst you experience phantom pains and fevers." Not pausing he injected Yusuke who still looked wearily but trusting the little fire demon. As they heard the symptoms they looked uneasy.

They had never admitted it to anybody. Each had experienced it at different times but felt it was unimportant or just plain stupid. " This began happening after you all had the same dream, which again none of you mentioned." Hiei stated in an accusing tone.

Kuwabara was next and neither one was looking too pleased with the prospect. Letting Hiei close to him with sharp objects wasn't too high on his priority list. Making it as fast and painless as he could, more for himself than Kuwabara, Hiei injected him.

"You where in a field in Makai and rain began to drizzle." Knowing Hiei spoke rarely and only if it were of importance or to torment Kuwabara, they listened attentively. Botan and Koenma held silent knowing there would be an explanation for why they were exempt from the potion, although both secretly relieved that substance was not entering theur system.

Keiko shyly offered her arm and an apologetic smile. She was the only one who had refused an injection straight to the heart. "A demon appeared, he had…"

" Three horns and five eyes" finished Keiko with a shaky voice. Yukina spoke up next "He had a long white lab coat one would associate with a doctor." Kuwabara picked up the thread " He laughed and asked if I was enjoying the drizzle" The team looked uneasily amongst themselves.

"He said he hoped we enjoyed it because he was sure others would especially…" began Yusuke "Especially Hiei. And then Hiei appeared. He began yelling something but I could not hear him. It seemed as if he where trying to move but he was bound somehow. I tried to run to him but I was unable to move. Then I woke up" finished Kurama

They all looked expectantly at Hiei. "Hn well it was not a dream it was real." Ignoring the shocked gasp he sat down. To the rest of the group it seemed he was just getting comfortable but Kurama knew him to well and knew it was because he was weak and his legs wouldn't support him. Hiei would never willingly kneel in front of the others and show weakness if he where _slightly_ wounded.

Before he could go to him he saw a Hiei hold his bandaged hand up keeping him at bay. Not for the first time did Kurama wondered just how necessary those bandages where. "That was a chemist in Makai. What you saw and felt was a poison he developed and was able to inject into your system trough a psychic. The reason you were targeted was because of you affiliation with me. It was not intended." They all knew it was as close to an apology as Hiei could get, but they were still puzzled and Hiei did not give them a chance to talk.

" In Makai there is an organization that is forming to destroy the peace that was brought to it. I was sent to investigate, and that is how I found out about the poison. I was …delayed … from leaving there due to various circumstances and within that period the psychic managed to gain the knowledge of you and attempted to contain me with the threat to your worthless lives. What I have given you is the antidote."

All was quiet for a while. It was akin to the eye of the storm. Each mulling the new information they had just received along with what they had already known from Makuro and trying valiantly not to freak out. Well at least the girls and Kuwabara. The peace was shattered by unexpected laughter from the detective.

"Well I'll be damned. I think that was a compliment from Hiei just now. A rather twisted and demonic compliment but a compliment none the less. To think you care enough about us that we can be used against the great Hiei" and he dissolved into laughter again.

You had to understand Yusukes mind can only take so much before it goes into a complete meltdown. With nothing to say Hiei simply seethed, neither acknowledging nor denying the statement. Getting to his feet he stepped behind Kurama. " I need to activate the antidote and it might hurt a little" was the only warning he gave before he sent a small amount of ki into Kurama.

Kurama gasped slightly went he felt fire course trough his body, but it wasn't so much painful, more soothing. His eyes meet Hieis slightly puzzled ones. It should burn but… was he so in tuned to Hieis fire? Shaking the mental question Hiei proceeded to send small amounts of ki into the rest of his companions.

"Koenma, Botan you were out of reach so you were not affected. The reason I called you was to inform you of the organization and to warn you not to lump me in with those idiots. The rest of the briefing will have to wait until tomorrow. Meet me here at sundown and I will explain everything."

With those final words Hiei began to move towards the door. Kurama recovered first and called out to him "Where are you going?" Pausing but not turning back Hiei stood there a moment. As they were fearing he would not answer they heard him say " It is not safe for me to be here with you. I will be back at sundown. In the meantime do not let your guard down."

Signaling to Kuwabara and Yusuke, Kurama stood up. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked past Hiei and blocked the doorway, their face clearly saying you-have-to-kick-our-ass-if-you-want-to-get-out. Slowly Hiei turned to face Kurama who stood a few feet away from him. With a low whisper that carried through out the room and freezing the room as effectively as Yukinas power "What is the meaning of this Fox?"

**Ok so this was a crappy and I apologize but in the next chapter you will definitely understand more...promise…so Please don't' hurt me k?**


	4. Chapter 3b

**Sorry about the delay. My computer has been acting funky. Thanks for the reviews, they are very encouraging! With out further a do, here is the second part. Enjoy!**

**BTW the story has a mind of its own. I start out writing one thing and end up with a totally different thing. ;**

With a determined look Kurama faced the source of his bittersweet heartache. "You will not leave the temple in the shape you are in. I can smell blood all over you!"

"I need no pity! Beside it is old blood" Hiei hissed back, irritated at having been reminded of his weakness.

"It's fresh and you know it! Hiei please! Let us help you!" Kurama pleaded uncaring that the others saw him because he knew they felt the same. The only reason they had not spoken up was because Hiei listened to no one but himself and most especially not when he felt he was being pitied. The only one that could reach him was Kurama and Yukina at times.

Hiei stood motionless, bleeding in and out of the light cast by the fire. "It is not safe. I am hunted, more than usual." the admission was made in a flat tone, almost as if it had no importance. Kurama saw past the coldness and knew that Hiei was trying to protect them in any way he could and attempting to fool everyone with his usual shield of indifference.

Before he could speak up Yukina stepped forward "Have you so little faith in us, brother? If it is not safe for you then it is not safe for us. Divided we will fall easy prey. Please stay and help us." The team had to give her credit playing right into his weakness and making it so as if _he_ were the one doing _them_ a favor.

"Besides" piped up Yusuke "Who do you think we are? We are the Reikai Tentei!"

"Hn. I will stay tonight and make plans tomorrow." Before the group could let out a relieved sigh he continued "But don't think it is because you fooled me with that 'we need you' crap." The group cringed but wisely stayed silent.

Kurama cried in alarm when Hiei swayed forward and fell to his knees. Kurama rushed forward with the intention of holding him but when he tried to wrap his arms around him Hiei hissed "Don't touch me!"

Kuramas heart broke. Under the anger he heard something he would have never associated with Hiei. There was fear in Hieis' tone, fear of him. He could clearly see him shaking through the protective cloak, though he doubted anyone else saw. Kurama was used to the slightest movement Hiei made and this was a first.

Kurama held up his hand and shook his head when the group gathered around them and Yukina reached forward to hold her brother. Hiei put a hand on Kuramas chest and looked up so he could see his fox straight to his eyes. In a voice riddled with regret he tried to explain "Kurama… It's not you Fox. I can't…I don't" his eyes pleaded for Kurama to understand what he couldn't voice. _**'Don't leave me Fox'**_ was the last thing Hiei managed to send out to his fox before total blackness overcame him and he slumped into Kuramas chest.

Cradling his precious armful and mindful of his injuries he carried him to the futon and laid him down carefully. Hiei instantly moaned in pain and rolled to his side in an attempt to ease the pain. Kuramas hands clenched until his knuckles turned white. Yukina reached to take off his cloak when Koenma stopped her.

"You must remember Hiei has been in the enemies hands for a long time. We do not know in what condition he is in, but it is best advised to prepare for the worst." Looking towards Koenma the team remembered that this 'child' had lived at least ten times their whole lives and that included Kuramas. At the moment his eyes spoke of those years. Botan moved closer intertwining their fingers together.

Despite the warning none where prepared for what laid beneath the cloak. Hieis body was a mass of bruises and gashes. He had poorly wrapped bandages that where obviously done by him in a hurry, his blue shirt wrapped around what he could reach. The bruises ranged from black to a sick yellow.

Hieis hair had grown in the last months. It remained gravity-defying but the back was plastered to his back just below the shoulders. His back was bruised and bloodied. He had obviously been whipped, and from the amount of marks often.

The strangest part was his face remained unmarred. From what they could see the bruises and blood continued below his ripped and dirtied pants. Blood soaked them as well as the cape Yukina held.

Rage and helplessness formed and crashed over them like a tidal wave. The women silently cried and for the first time wished they could do real harm to another living being. The men were ready to kill, outraged was too pale a word to describe their emotions.

Never had they felt so much hate. Not when they had fought in the Dark Tournament or when facing humanities destruction at the hands of a rouge detective.

Kuramas ki spiked to an incredible height reminding everyone that their calm friend was one of the deadliest beings in the three worlds, an S class youkai. Youko Kuramas sudden appearance was not a shock to them. The howl of denial, rage, fear and anger he let out mirrored what they all felt in their hearts.

Rising slowly to his feet he had the face of an angel of death. Growls where being emitted from deep in his chest and his beautiful tail was bristled out in anger. The team, despite their helpless rage, felt fear. Not for themselves or the dead yokai walking, for they would surely die, but for Kurama. In a rage who knew what Kurama was capable of. It was clear he wanted revenge for what had been done to his long-time partner.

Through the red veil of hatred and lust for blood Kurama felt a light touch on his hand. Looking down he saw a tiny hand attempting to hold his much larger one. Hiei was attempting to open his eyes; seeing the struggle his beloved Dragon was in he quickly kneeled back down holding on to the fairy like hand in a gentle grip.

In a thread bear voice he heard Hiei whisper "Don't go" Looking down at his face, he knew how much those two words had cost his dragon. Asking for anything especially in front of witnesses was something Hiei never did. He had willingly requested something solely for his comfort, something he had considered a weakness and foolishness since he claimed to need nothing from anybody,

As a demon and as a loner Kurama understood more than anybody. What made the request even more special was the meaning behind those precious words. Hiei was reaching out to him, offering him trust in front of others.

Kurama simply nodded and whispered "Rest now, my Dragon. You are safe" Holding those words closely to him he would sort them out later along with everything else. Now was not the time for it, the up most important thing was Hieis health.

Before allowing the darkness and blissful nothingness take him again Hiei sent out a last desperate message through their mental link, draining what little energy he had left. '_**Don't let them see Fox. Don't…'**_ there was a slight hitch at the end _**"see"**_

**Again, sorry for the delay. I would greatly appreciate if you guys would leave a review telling me what you think of my story so far. I will try to update another chapter today as an apology but I make no promises.**


	5. Chapter 4

**As promised two chapters in one day! Ok I know this sounds like a really Dark fic, but trust me its not. Mostly just Angsty. But do not worry it will get better I PROMISE! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.**

**Chapter 4.**

'_See? See what? Certainly his body is bruised but he did not panic, he was aware that we where all here. Perhaps he meant for us not to see him weak'_ Drawing on that conclusion he resurfaced to his surroundings in his human form.

Yukina had recovered and was giving out orders. If it where in any other situation he would have found it amusing how everybody jumped at her orders. She resembled Hiei, though he doubted Hiei would appreciate that thought.

Yukina began to bark out her orders "Botan, Keiko go into the kitchen and boil three pails of water. Yusuke go with them and help carry the water and heat it up with little burst of your ki." Continuing in her no-nonsense voice " Kuwabara, Koenam look for blankets and make a comfortable futon in the room where Kurama usually stays. Then take as many towels and blankets as you can and leave them there."

When they just stood there staring at her she growled "NOW!" in a manner that would have made her brother proud. Scrambling to get up and keep their footing from the precious gems scattered on the floor they ran to do her bidding.

Yukina simply looked at Kurama who nodded and began to attempt taking off Hieis pants. He managed to undo the belt, since three of them where missing but when he tried to take them off he became aware that it was impossible in the position Hiei was in.

Extracting a seed from, his hair he extended it to a sharp root and began to cut his pants, removing them quickly. His heart simply shattered at the sight. A long wail of denial rose up in his chest. In the distance he heard Yukina gasp and the gentle clicks as the gems fell to the floor.

Hieis legs were bruised, his shins where black and blue. Someone had obviously kicked him holding nothing back. What destroyed his heart however where the bruises in the shape of hands along his hips and thighs accompanied with long scratches apparently from claws. Rivulets of dried blood ran down the inside of his thighs.

Kurama now understood why Hiei had been afraid of his touch, why he had desperately cried in a shattered voice for no one to see. They had inflicted upon him something worse than death to a warrior and a man of Hieis caliber. The bastards had raped his Dragon.

Unaware of the tears running down his face Kurama leaned his head close to Hieis', whispering over and over "My God, Dragon! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

A dry sob that only comes from a person that has never cried; so heart shattering and broken came from Hieis lips. "You weren't supposed to see. You weren't supposed to know" Kuramas head came up quickly tears still streaming down his face. Hiei began to struggle to sit up. Shame and pain etched deeply into his face.

He obviously thought Kurama thought him dirty and un-pure, more so since he was the Forbidden Child. "Baby no! Stay! You are too weak. Let us take care of you." Hiei being too weak simply laid there and moaned in physical and emotional pain.

Kurama saw what was happening. He had seen it before many times in his past life. Hiei was loosing the will to live! Acting on instinct Kurama pressed his face against Hieis so his cheek rested over Hieis' smooth one and his lips lay directly above the tiny ear. In a fierce whisper he informed his love "This changes nothing Hiei! You are still yourself and I will accept nothing more than my Dragon!" his voice broke on the next words "You made me a promise, you trust me! Don't leave me, please" he sobbed out softly.

Beneath him Hiei was holding himself rigid but listening to his fox plea. Hiei was torn between staying with his fox and thus facing more pain or eternal damnation but less suffering. He was tired, his mind clouded with pain and wanting nothing more than to let go.

A scene appeared before his eyes, Kurama laughing with him in Makai after finding out the detective was half-demon, Kurama taking care of him after a battle, Kurama sleeping on his lap in the forest of the temple and lastly Kurama giving him a rose with a promise and his first kiss.

Sighing Hiei gave Kurama the only thing he could. "I didn't forget Fox" Lifting his head quickly Kurama looked down at Hieis' face but Hiei had already succumbed to the pain and raging fever. Looking at Yukina across Hieis' body he saw her give him a watery smile. What lifted his heart was the small light of hope shinning behind her eyes confirming his own.

Running his hand lightly over Hieis hair he came across something that pricked his finger. Carefully lifting the object his eyes once again filled and spilled over. This time however, the tears where of joy and gratitude. In his hand he cradled the rose he had given Hiei the night he left. It was beautiful, and changed. It was no longer the blood red color it originally was but a now a lighter red-orange, like a flame. A light of hope in the darkness.

**Wow! I hate myself. I was crying while writing this. I'm a horrible person for hurting poor Hiei, but I console myself with the knowledge of what is to come! I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I know the last two chapters where rather depressing but hopefully this one will be happier. I say hopefully because I'm not quite sure where this story will take me, as mentioned before it has a mind of its own. Please don't forget to review!**

**Ch.5**

Yukina saw the scene unfold before her, but was either too shocked or intuitive enough not to interfere. She trusted Kurama to keep Hiei with them, after all he knew her twin brother better than herself and that was saying something.

When Kurama just sat there staring at the rose that had a deeper meaning that she was not aware of she decided to take command again. Speaking softly as if not to startle him "Kurama? I need to heal Hieis wounds now. The rest are coming back now and I'm sure they would like an update on how Hiei is."

Kuramas head whipped up at the mention of the others coming. Looking around he found a towel and wrapped it around Hieis waist so no one could see the real extent of his torture.

As he finished tying a knot so it would not slip Yusuke came in with a bucket in each hand, Keiko and Botan carried one in between them. From his left came Kuwabara carrying towels and Koenma carrying blankets.

Kurama took charge of the situation. "Yukina can you find any internal injuries? We should begin with those. Only check on the parts that are exposed." Nodding in understanding she closed her eyes and ran glowing hands lightly over Hieis battered frame.

"I don't understand how he could talk calmly let alone walk." She whispered in a tone mixed with awe and dismay. "He has three broken ribs one of which punctured his left lung. His kidneys are bruised and in bad shape. His left wrist has a fracture. His right shin has a hairline break and his left ankle is twisted, any more pressure on it and it will break."

Silence descended again, each submerged in their own thoughts. All of which where filled with admiration, disbelief, a sense of helplessness and rage.

Kurama finally broke the penetrable silence. "Yukina can you heal the inside and the worst of the gashes on the outside? I can take care of the less severe injuries." Yukina nodded "I can, but Kurama that is not the only problem I'm afraid. His ki is too low."

Yusuke plopped down next to Kurama "I can feed him some of mime while Yukina works on him, that way you won't be too tired to heal him." Seeing the logic in this Kurama nodded his consent.

Placing a hand gently on Hieis shoulder, Yusuke began to pass him some of his ki. Yusuke sat back with a puzzled face "He's rejecting my ki.."

"What's that suppose to mean Urameshi? Don't you just, you know, shove it there or something?"

"No, stupid! The person has to acknowledge the ki and take it into themselves. Although I should be able to since he's unconscious" he broke off musing. Kuwabara shoved Yusuke out of the way.

"You idiot! Don't take no for an answer. The shrimp needs it." Kurama tried to prevent it with a warning " Kuwabara I know your trying to help but you can.." he didn't get to finish his sentence.

Kuwabara had tried to force his ki unto Hiei and was flung back a good five feet. Sighing Kuramam finished explaining "get hurt. If the person isn't accepting it he lashes back. Hiei is especially willful even in an unconscious state."

Kuwabara sat up rubbing his head and glared at the one who where laughing at him. Secretly though, he was pleased there was laughter in this bleak time. "So how are we gonna get ki into him?"

"Well I'm sure he will accept Yukinas and mine, however Yukina can not spare any of her ki therefore I will give him mine. We must hurry; it is unusual for a fire demon to maintain such a high fever for such an extended period of time"

"But Kurama" Botan protested "If you feed him your ki will you be able to heal the rest of him with yours so low?"

Yusuke grinned "No problem! I'll feed my ki to Kurama and Kuwabara will give his to Yukina, that way neither of them will be weakened too much." It took the gang a while to get over their shock. They often forgot Yusuke was not the brainless bully he portrayed to the world.

Smiling lightly Kurama began to give out orders again "Botan, Koenma keep Hiei cool with the water you heated." When they looked at him as if he where simple minded he elaborated "It has opposite effects on fire demons. Cold water will make his temperature go up as his body is attempting to diminish the cold."

Kurama attempted to feed Hiei his ki and gave a relived sigh when after a few seconds of resistance Hiei accepted. When he gave a nod Yukina began to heal his internal wounds. Botan and Koenma tried to bring down his fever with the hot water.

A few minutes into her work Yukina stopped and looked up. "Kurama. I healed two of his ribs but…the third one is lodged into his lungs and I can't heal it unless it's placed properly."

Biting his lip Kuramas mind worked franticly to come up with a solution. The lung was probably filled with blood and the rib had to be placed back in its proper place. The hospital was out the question and Yukina was powerless to heal it.

'_Why don't we use our plants to move the bone? We can also use it to absorb the blood that is filling up his lung'_ suggested youko Kurama.

"You are a genius!" the shout startled everyone. "Yukina, Youko Kurama suggested I use a vine to move the rib and hold it while you heal it, I can also use the vine to absorb the blood."

"That's ingenious, but can you really do that?" asked a worried Yukina. Nodding he answered. "Yes it should not be too different from the death plant that was in my body. However it takes my whole concentration so there must be no distractions." he warned.

Extracting a seed from his hair he feed it a little bit of ki to turn it into a thin but strong vine. He coaxed the vine to enter Hieis body through one of the deeper gashes on his back. Careful to feed ki to Hiei so he would not react violently to the intrusion he navigated trough Hieis body relying on the plant to be his eyes.

Sweat began to form on his forehead. Feeding Hiei enough ki so he would not panic and attempting to navigate trough his body with out harming anything was difficult. Yusuke began to offer his ki to Kurama who accepted it gratefully. Finally arriving at his destination he elongated the vine and wrapped it around the rib.

Pulling on the rib gently but firmly he managed to remove it from the rib. Kurama flinched visibly when he heard Hiei moan in pain, but was not aware of Koenma and Keiko restraining Hiei from moving.

Extending the vine but not letting go of the rib he used the puncture to enter the lung and absorbing the blood from his lungs. A vibrant red rose blossomed on Kuramas hand. When he was sure he had removed everything from his lungs he retreated and nodded to Yukina for her to heal him.

As he sensed the bones mending he retracted the vine from Hieis body. He was startled to find the rose on his palm. It was a livid red, Hieis blood. He set it down carefully next to the flame red rose. Sitting back he watched his friends work to heal his love.

Yukina was healing everything carefully, making sure she missed nothing. Kuwabara was behind her with a hand on her shoulder feeding her steady streams of ki when hers faltered and he was sure that the hand was there for support and comfort as well.

Botan and Koenma where trying to make Hiei comfortable, while Yusuke and Keiko feed the fire. A little over an hour later Yukina leaned back against Kuwabara looking exhausted. "I healed all that you requested Kurama. Your ki helped tremendously. I assume you will take care of the rest?"

By that she meant the less critical laceration and bruises on Hieis body. "Yukina you should get some rest. Thank You all for your work. I speak for Hiei as well, although we all know he will deny it." He said attempting to lighten the mood.

Yukina yawned delicately, she was fighting off sleep and at that moment looked like Hiei after he used his dragon. "Kuwabara take Yukina to her room and settle her in, Botan, Keiko can you please help her? Koenma, Yusuke would you mind searching the grounds for more yokai? I'd go but..." he trailed off looking at Hiei

This time it was Koenma who spoke up. "Don't worry, we shall search the grounds. We will also take turns keeping watch. You concentrate on Hiei and leave the rest to us."

Nodding, he carefully picked Hiei up and stood up. A worried expression crossed his face. Hiei had always been light due to his size and speed but this was beyond normal. He was sickly thin and it would not surprise him if he where anemic at the moment.

Taking him to the room that had been prepared for him set him down on gently on the futon, relieved to see that his fever was gone and he did not shift around in discomfort. His breath did not seem labored and his coloring had improved, excluding the rainbow of bruises that is.

Some of the darker ones where the blood had clotted where gone. Looking down at his Dragon the reality of that night crashed down upon him bringing him down to his knees. Kurama began to cry softly, his sobs chocked up with tears and grief.

With the cover of the night he laid his head over Hieis chest, taking comfort in the steady beat of his loves heartbeat. Cradling the roses close to him he wept for what had happened, what could have happened and all that was to come.

**Ok, so not too happy but still good right? I know it seems drawn out but I feel I need to put it all in. Please leave a review telling me what you like or dislike. I also take request on what MIGHT happen, although I don't guarantee anything. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm SOOOOO sorry for the delay. The last three days have been Hell. TT I will try to make another update tomorrow. **

**I'd like thank all of the people who reviewed! You really inspired me to continue writing. I'm glad you guys like it Again if you have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them and see if I could work them in. I'll also answer any questions or doubts.**

**Shiorifoxiesmom: thank you for all your reviews. Don't worry I can Guarantee they will end up together…but that's all I can assure you with.**

**Chaseha-Wing: Please don't hurt me or hate me!**

Kurama jerked up when he heard a soft knock on the door. Looking down guiltily at Hiei, he sighed in relief when he saw he was still unconscious. Doubtless Hiei would have taken a limb from him for taking such familiarity with him. Getting to his feet he walked to the door and slid it open.

"Sorry to burst in on you" whispered Yusuke "but we figured these could be of help to you." Kurama stepped back automatically but was shocked. His friends came in bearing goods.

Yusuke was holding a large rectangular wooden box filled with fresh soil, Kuwabara held a large pitcher of water with cups in one hand and on the other a wooden bowl with a crusher and Koenma brought the rear with extra blankets and towels as well as a hairbrush.

Setting everything down near Hiei Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "Well I figured it'd be easier for you to plant than to just" he waved his hands "you know."

"Yeah and Yukina figured you'd need something to crush the petals or whatever and that Hiei might wake up thirsty." put in Kuwabara.

Koenma finished "Botan and I tried to clean him up some, but we might have missed some parts." Surprised Kurama took a closer look to see that Hiei wasn't covered in as much blood or grime. He was much improved.

He looked at those he considered friends, and now, more importantly family. "I… I don't know how to thank you. I do not think it would suffice." Yusuke simply shrugged it off "Nah, you guys would have done the same for any of us. Besides we can't begin to count the times you guys saved our asses. Hiei is one of us and if you mess with one of you mess with all of us" he ended with a corny cliché.

Leaning down he put a hand on Hieis shoulder briefly before doing the same to Kurama. Kurama felt a surge of ki enter his body. He smiled at each in gratitude as they followed Yusukes example and quietly left the room.

Looking down at Hiei he whispered "Well Dragon, I do believe we are lucky yokai." Kneeling next him he stared at him and possibilities of what could have and what might have happened began to play in his minds eyes, battering him unmercifully.

He controlled his emotions and thoughts when Hiei began to shift in discomfort. '_I need to control myself. There will be plenty of time to think about it later, right now Hiei needs my undivided attention.' _Extracting various seeds from his hair he planted them into the soil and feed them each a small amount of ki.

After surveying the remaining damage Kurama decided to wait until Hiei woke up to take care of the bruises. He would have Hiei take a long hot bath mixed with healing herb and then he'd massage the rest away with a special lotion. For now he would take care of the nasty scratches and…the rest.

Picking a few petals from the flowers and a couple leafs and stems he began crushing and blending them in the bowl Kuwabara had provided. The sweet fragrant they emitted helped sooth him and apparently Hiei who stopped fidgeting.

Scooping some of the paste he had created he began to gently apply it to the numerous scratches and lacerations on Hieis body, careful not to disturb the towel still wrapped tightly against his waist. He was not ready to deal with the pain he would cause Hiei and himself.

After he covered every possible wound he was faced with the biggest hardship yet. Slowly creating a new potion for internal healing he began gathering the frayed ends of his control. He was not sure how much more his system could take.

True he was Makais greatest thief and one of the most powerful beings in the three worlds, but this was beyond him. It destroyed his cool and collective state and if these malicious acts could do this to him, how much worse was it for Hiei?

Hiei who had suffered at the hands of those unnamed bastards. Hiei was much more stoic than him. He seemed unattached for strategy and for fear of caring too much and being hurt. Hiei however was unattached, no game or façade. He had been abandoned since he was a baby and ostracized for being the Forbidden Child, he knew nothing else.

His personality was of a rouge loner, tough with no give. Now after what had happened to him, and Kuramam knew he did not know the details or extent of his torture, how would it affect Hiei? Would it kill all the passion in him? The trust he had begun to forge with him was surely shattered.

Shaking his head, he admitted to himself he was simply stalling. There would be time later; he would make time later to sort out his feelings and thoughts. Then formulate a plan. Taking a deep breath he turned to face Hiei.

With shaking hand he undid the death knot on his hip and splayed the towel open. His heart clenched at the cruelty of what had been done to his love. He dipped his fingers into the lotion and took a moment to acknowledge the regret of having the first time of intimacy with Hiei when he was wounded and unconscious. It was not what he had hoped for his dragon.

Taking a fortifying breath he gently eased a single finger to asses the extent of damage done. He winced when he felt torn tissue and blood, mixed with more he was sure but didn't want to think about it. He gently tried to clean out what he could; wiping the mixture of fluids on a towel he had reached for with his free hand.

He kept a careful watch on Hieis face to see if he was regaining consciousness. When he was satisfied he had removed enough to apply the healing lotion straight onto the internal wounds he scooped up a generous amount and again entered Hiei as careful as he could.

He applied it to the tares on his loves walls, wincing every time he thought of the pain it must have caused him. With every second his anger and need for blood at the unknown assailants grew. At the same time his admiration, love and respect towards Hiei grew.

Kurama was so wrapped up in healing Hiei and his private thoughts, that he did not detect Hieis gradual descent to consciousness. He was shocked when he felt an excruciating pain where Hiei had punched him with all his might across his check.

Hiei leapt away from the unknown aggressor snarling. His body felt so weak and battered he started to keel over. Catching himself with one hand he growled and snarled, his eyes unseeing, the only thing running through his mind was _'Not again, no more!'_

He refused to let fear overtake his body, inching slowly away ready to attack anything that breathed. He would not be taken again, at least not alive.

Kurama could only stare as Hiei slowly crawled away from him looking like a wounded wild animal. He could smell the fear, anger and resolution coming off of his love in waves. A small part of him was glad Hiei was still fighting but the joy was overshadowed by the smell of fear, something Hiei had never admitted to feeling because for him there had been nothing to fear.

Kurama slowly got onto his knees and spread his arms out in hopes of lessening Hieis fear. Even knowing that the fear was not directly caused because of him he felt the pain stabbing at his already bruised heart.

"Hiei" he called out softly "It's ok Hiei. It's me, Kurama" His voice did not seem to get trough to Hiei as he kept backing away. Hoping he wasn't making a mistake he flared his ki slightly and called "Dragon, you're safe. I won't hurt you. Please Dragon."

Hiei felt a familiar ki, his body already tuned to it. He felt a feeling he only felt with one person, safe. Coming out of the dark hell hole his mind had transported him to he saw his fox kneeling against a wall, his cheek bruised and blood trickling down the edge of his mouth. His arms were spread away from his body and he was calling out to him, his pet name, the name he had dreamed of through his personal hell.

Shame immediately crashed down upon him when he realized he had caused his fox harm. What was more oppressing however was when he realized he was naked and the person that had been touching him was Kurama. He slowly lifted his head but did not look directly at Kurama.

He no longer had the privilege to do so. After all he was the Forbidden Child, abandoned and disgraceful. He had never had the right to be with someone as beautiful as Kurama and now his corruption was complete. He was tainted beyond redemption.


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter is very short and probably not too good but I felt I needed to respond to ****phoenixfirekitsune and SFM (mind if I abbreviate?) Hope you all enjoy because it looks like things are starting to look up for our favorite pair…well for now anyways.**

**Ch.7**

Kurama watched as Hiei came back to his senses. When he looked towards him, his heart cried out. There was so much shame and hopelessness reflected off his ruby red eyes. He called out softly "Hiei. Come here, please." When he shook his head dejectedly he decided to go to him.

Hiei simply collapsed on to the floor; he did not have the strength to fight anymore. When he felt Kurama sit close to him he tensed and whispered a broken "Don't touch me!" _No, don't touch me, you will get sullied like me'_

Kurama slowly lowered his hand. He did not know how to approach Hiei with out hurting him more. "Hiei, will you look at me?" when Hieis eyes stayed glued to the floor he sighed. Looking him over Kurama got an idea.

Rising to his feet he went to collect some of the items his friends had brought. Hiei stared at Kuramas back, something inside him was hurting, something he thought he no longer had. Why was Kurama being so nice to him? Surely he couldn't still care for him!

Hieis eyes widened when Kurama came back to him with a bucket of water and a large bundle under his arm. Placing the bucket next to Hiei, Kurama went to sit behind him. He realized he had made his first mistake when Hiei tensed up and began to shake in fear.

Casually, but with a vise around his heart, he moved around until he was at Hieis side where he was sure Hiei could see him. "Your hair has grown so much, Dragon. If you had not hit that growth spurt a couples years ago I'm sure it would be down to your waist now." He tried for light conversation, preparing Hiei for what he was about to do.

When Hiei said nothing, he gave an inward shrug. _'I knew this was not going to be easy but still.' _Unbundling his cargo he gently placed the blanket on Hieis lap in hopes of providing some comfort to him.

Hiei looked up in surprise, a tinge of red on his cheeks and then quickly looked away. That was enough for Kurama, he had seen the fleeting gratitude mixed with the surprise. Taking a small towel he dipped it into the luke warm water as he explained "I'm going to try to wash your hair Hiei. Is that ok?"

After a moment of silence Hiei slowly nodded his consent. He felt Kurama gather a few hunk of his hair and began rubbing it with the towel. He sat still and wondered why Kurama even bothered. Silently he acknowledge why, Kurama wanted something from him, the promise and… the rose!

Hiei reached up looking for the rose he had hidden in his hair and began to panic slightly when he did not find it. Kurama saw Hiei panic and instantly soothed him "Don't worry Hiei. The rose is next to the futon. See" he pointed.

Kurama continued to towel his hair as he talked "It is beautiful Hiei. The color is unique and gorgeous. Thank you for keeping it, I'm glad you did not forget our promise." When he did not get a response he stayed quiet but didn't stop his ministrations.

After cleaning his hair as best he could he picked up the hair brush and began running it trough Hieis hair. He was amazed at how silky it felt against his hand, almost as smooth as youkos. Kuram realized he was enjoying the moment, especially since Hiei seemed to react well to it as well.

Hiei was slowly relaxing, even going as far as shifting so he could lean partially against Kurama. The combination of the brush and Kuramas hands where working wonders. It soothed him and reminded Hiei of the wonderful person Kurama was and all those strange yet pleasant feelings his foxed evoked.

Hiei snapped back to reality when the brushing stopped. He was mildly surprised when he realized he had begun to doze off. He started to move away from Kurama when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Not forcefully restraining but with enough pressure to make him pause.

" Hiei please stay like that don't go. I won't touch you unless you ask but…please I need this." When Hiei didn't protest he experimentally laid his head atop Hieis. Getting no negative response he sighed in relief.

"I know you are tired and want to go to sleep but I need to tell you this. Every day since you left I was thinking of you and missing you. When I saw you the part that had been missing, came back. You filled the empty hole." Lifting a semi unconscious Hiei in his arms he carried him to the futon.

Piling a few blanket on him to keep him warm he finished, making sure their eyes where locked and Hiei could see the truth in them "I will be here Hiei. I'm not going anywhere and if you try to leave me, know this..." He leaned down and gently whispered to him.

The last thing Hiei saw were deep green eyes filled with determination and something he could not identify. Something that oddly enough gave him strength and hope along with a trickle of fear. He heard "I will follow you anywhere." And felt velvet lips flutter across his lips before darkness overcame him once again.

Kurama sat back on his heel and just stared at his beloveds face. He lightly caressed his cheek, a small smile hovering across his lips. Stretching out beside his dragon, Kurama took Hies hand and began planning for tomorrow until fatigue took him into a deep dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm not too happy with the beginning of this chapter. The rest if pretty good though ( I hope) Sorry for the delay in the update but my computer is whacked and PMS'ing. Hopefully I will be able to upload another chapter tomorrow. **

**Ch.8**

Kurama awoke tired and strangely content. He lay on his back, not wanting to open his eyes and disrupting the sense of peace he felt._ 'Peace? Content? Why..' _Abruptly his eyes snapped open and he looked to his left.

Hiei lay there as he had last night. Still as a stone, the only indication that he was still living was the steady, if hardy visible, rise and fall of his chest. That and his strong, steady pulse. Looking down quickly he realized he had not released Hieis hand all night.

Sighing quietly Kurama got up. Yesterday had been a hard day, today…well he honestly did not know what to expect. Hiei looked like a corpse warmed over…slightly. He thanked Inari that he had not seen Hiei in the harsh daylight yesterday when his wounds where at their worst.

Taking care not to wake Hiei Kurama left the room to prepare Hieis healing bath. He hoped he could take care of the worst before his friends saw Hiei again. Hopefully he would agree to eat breakfast with them all, if not… well there was time.

The team had been up; after all it was past eleven in the morning. When they saw Kurama leave the room they assumed it was a good time to visit Hiei. Quietly entering the room, just in case, they assembled around Hieis sleeping form. Once again the outrage for their friend arose.

Hiei had slowly begun to rise to consciousness as soon as Kurama had let go of his hand. He had been sleeping a dreamless sleep, no doubt due to complete exhaustion and Kuramas healing plants. With out Kuramas familiar ki however Hie was not feeling too comfortable.

He sensed numerous strong ki's surrounding him as well as animosity. Fear slammed into him again creating a wall. In the far back of his mind he recognized the presences but his panic and hate filled mind pushed it back. Hiei tensed his muscles ready for a chance at his captors. It came sooner than he had anticipated but he reacted none the less.

Kuwabara had reached down to pull the blanket up higher on Hieis waist when a stunning blow hit him across the face sending him crashing to the floor. Hiei jumped up to his feet, snarling and ready to fight. He knew he was outnumbered, out-strengthened and with out his katana but that did not mean he would make it easy for the bastards. He was tired of being their dirty toy and he'd be damned if they took him again. He would die rather than go back.

"Damn it Hiei! We're not here to hurt you! Calm down!" Yusuke yelled when he saw the fireball forming in Hieis right hand. Hiei was snarling, his eyes open but unseeing. He was back to that hell hole he had escaped from. Yusukes words could not reach him, for he threw the ball straight at them. The girls screamed when Yusuke tackled Keiko and Yukina to the ground and Koenma did the same to Botan.

Rising quickly to his feet Yusuke advanced on Hiei not really knowing what to do. He didn't want to hurt his friend but he was going to end up hurting either himself or somebody else.

"Damn shrimp doesn't need that rusty old sword." moaned Kuwabara who was slowly getting back to his feet a dark bruise already forming on his cheek "He could kill someone with that right hook. Damn bastard nearly broke my jaw."

All Yusuke had time for was a quick grin for his old time friend before he had his hands full of Hiei, literally. Hiei had hurled himself at Yusuke, sensing he had the strongest force. Yusuke was hard pressed to block all of Hieis attacks. His arms and side began to go numb from all the powerful punched and kicks that where being dealt to his body.

Hiei was running on his last reserve of energy and he was damn well going to take at least one of them down with him. Yusuke stumbled and had no choice but to hurl Hiei across the room if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders. He winced when he heard Hieis small body make contact with the wall.

Hiei summoned flames forth and directed them at the huddled group across the room from him. He was not aiming at the group but at the energy he sensed in front of them. Kuwabara had taken his position in front of the group in order to protect them if Hiei and Yusukes fight came close to them.

Hiei was carefully taking aim, not wanting to hurt the weaker group, he did not sense any threat from them after all, and he'd be damned if he became one of those sick bastards. Satisfied that the charge would hit he threw it and was momentarily paralyzed when he heard as if from far away someone scream "Yukina freeze them!"

He felt an artic wind, so familiar and bittersweet all he could do was stand there and shake. Yukina, his sister,…why do they know her? Is she really here? His fear however was more than his rationality at the moment and he heard a voice whispering to him_ 'It's a lie! They will do anything to take you back." _

Hiei let out a raged filled howl. How dare they try to trick him with the one thing he cared about most! Kuwabara sensed the anger about to erupt and his body reacted with out thought. He rushed Hiei and pinned him to the wall.

Later on, when he thought about it he could not tell what made him let go. Hieis body suddenly went lax, and he began trembling. A broken whimper filled with fear was torn from the little demon that had earned his begrudging respect and friendship. Seconds later he heard Kuramas deadly voice from the doorway "Let go of him!"

Kuwabara backed up instantly until he was with the rest of the group just staring. Hiei had collapsed unto himself and slid down the wall, knees drawn up and shaking. The sight tore at all of their hearts. Slowly Kurama made his way to Hiei.

"Dragon? Can you hear me?" he asked quietly in a calm and controlled voice that hid his whirling emotions. Hieis head lifted and he looked straight at him. No, that was wrong _'He's looking through me! His mind slipped back!" _ he thought in a panic.

Kneeling directly in front of him he sent out his ki to envelope Hiei as his arms slowly and gently went around him. Murmuring into his ear the same thing over and over like a mantra "Come back to me Dragon. You are safe. I'm here now."

The rest just stayed back, feeling the frustration of not being able to do anything, the helplessness that turned to anger and vengeance. Kuramas soothing voice and presence began to penetrate Hieis senses. Slowly he came back to himself and found himself in Kuramas arms.

Blinking he looked past him to see everyone staring at the two of them, the detective and the oaf sporting bruises. Realizing what had probably happened Hiei groaned quietly and buried himself in Kuramas chest, his lithe body shaking with fury at being caught in such a humiliating situation. His shame was complete.

Yukina sensed her brothers' discomfort and tried to ease the tension. "I'm glad to see you have not lost your temper brother. Although I would appreciate if you would not abuse poor Kazuma."

Laughing Yusuke took up the tentive thread "Yeah he's stupid enough as it is. No need to rattle what little brain he has!" Everyone, except Hiei and Kuwabara laughed. Kuwabara opting for an indignant cry even though he was smiling.

"We decided to wait for you to wake up before we had breakfast. Now that you are awake we can eat. So when you two are ready come out into the kitchen." Yukina said as she ushered the rest out of the room.

"Yukina," Kurama called out "Hies is going to take a bath so don't hurry with the preparations." Nodding her understanding Yukina followed the group who where taking turns in harassing Kuwabara and Yusukes about being beat up by a half dead Hiei.

Kurama held Hiei a while after the rest had gone, sensing Hieis need of silence to sort out his thoughts and feelings. When the trembling ceased Kurama released the pent up breath he was unaware of holding. "So Dragon, are you ready for your bath now?"

Kurama waited and was rewarded with a slight nod after a few minutes passed. "Can you stand?" an abrupt shake of his head answered him. "Would it bother you if I carried you?" Hieis body tensed at the thought of being lifted and trapped.

Kurama gave a mental sigh and released Hiei. Giving Hiei his back he whispered "Grab on tight Dragon. I won't hold you." Kurama waited patiently until he felt Hieis too-thin arms encircle his neck. Slowly as if not to frighten him he stood up.

Kurama walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom. Yusuke had sneaked back towards the room intent on asking if his help was needed but stopped short at the sight his two friends made. He had to jam his fist into his mouth in order not to burst out laughing.

Suichis hair had grown and now reached his buttocks. Hiei had hit a growth spurt but he was still pretty small. His head was just below Kuramas shoulder, although his flame like hair actually reached his shoulder. Given the size and length all Yusuke could see was Hieis thin arms and legs coming out of a mass of red hair.

Yusuke ran outside and proceeded to look like an idiot rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. Keiko took one look at him and shook her head, not even bothering to ask what had set him off this time.

Kurama and Hiei where unaware of what had just happened each wrapped in their own thoughts concerning each other. Upon entering the bathroom Kurama remembered he had left the water run when he felt a surge of Hiei power and Yusukes shout to Yukina. Rushing over to the large bathtub he shut the water off in time to keep it from overflowing.

"Hiei we are here." Hiei slowly unwound his limbs from his safe haven and stood on the cold tiles staring at the steaming bath with petals flowing on the surface. Seeing Kurama motioning him in he climbed in and heaved a sigh of relief when he felt the boiling water cover his battered body.

"I'm glad you are enjoying your bath, Hiei. The plants should heal most if not all of your bruises." Kuram saw the shadows that flitted in his loves eyes and again realized that although they had healed Hieis body, his mind, heart and soul where still battles waiting to be fought.

'_But the again anything worth having takes work'_ he thought to himself. And Hiei was definitely worth fighting for. "I need to get some things, but I will be back soon, ok? Just sit here and enjoy." Kurama turned to leave but was stopped by a warm wet hand on his bare forearm. He had rolled up his sleeves earlier when he was drawing the bath.

Hiei was looking down at the water, but there was a light tinge across his cheeks. It reminded Kurama that Hiei was still very young despite the years in his old eyes. Slowly Hiei raised his eyes to Kuramas. He cupped a petal floating near him with one hand and touched his soaking hair with the other. His mouth opened but now words came out.

His eyes pleaded to Kurama to understand what he was trying to say. The words so foreign to him just wouldn't come out. A radiant smile broke out on Kuramas face. "Anytime and anything for you Dragon." Kurama said in voice filled with pleasure and understanding.

Taking a risk he leaned down and brushed a fleeting kiss across Hieis cheek before leaving him sitting in a bathtub full of petals. Hiei lifted a trembling hand to his cheek that had a deep blush and stared in wonder at the door in which his fox had disappeared. Perhaps not everything was lost.

**Ok this went in a different direction than I had planned but ok. Please leave me a review telling me what you liked or didn't like.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

Kurama went directly to the chest in the corner of the room. Lifting the lid he took out a change of cloths for himself. Stripping quickly he put on his blue jeans and thin grey turtleneck. Kneeling back down he once again reached into the chest.

He pulled out black silk boxers. Kurama figured Hiei would feel more comfortable with the extra layer of 'protection'. Setting them down he rummaged trough the chest until he found Hieis black pants and went into another scavenger hunt for Hieis four belts. _'Why in the world does he use four? On the other hand I don't think I really want to know.' _

Finding the elusive straps he piled them neatly atop his pants. He pulled a black long-sleeved shirt and folded in neatly at the top of the pile. Closing the lid slowly he rested his forehead against it. Kuramas feelings where in chaos. He felt Hiei, the old Hiei within but the trauma was repressing his fire.

He didn't know how to coax those dying embers to their full glory again. He picked up Hieis cloths and headed to the bathroom, picking up a towel on his way out. It did not matter how long it took, he would get his Dragon back.

Knocking on the door he pushed it open to reveal Hiei still in the bath. His head rested on the lip of the tube and his eyes were closed, but he was aware that Kurama had entered. He heard rustling and felt Kurama somewhere near him but he refused to open his eyes. He was not ready to face reality yet.

Kurama took the silence and lack of interest in strides after all he was used to Hieis silence and silent acknowledgments. This time however he needed time to think, he was beginning to feel youkos restless feeling of being caged with so many emotions. Sighing quietly Kurama got to his feet and walked out of the bathroom.

He passed trough the kitchen where the group was preparing a rather large breakfast/brunch. "I'm going out to scout. Call me when Hiei get out please." With that the redhead transformed into his fox form and disappeared into the vast forest surrounding the temple.

Despite the cheerful outlook the group portrayed there was an underlining of tension. They worked together with out really paying attention to what they where doing, everything coming automatically. Again it was Yusuke who broke the silence.

"Did any of you notice something…strange about Hieis bruises?" They looked at each other in discomfort and quickly looked away again. Botan answered hesitantly "I…I don't know Yusuke. It… no. Nothing." Yusuke slammed his fist down on the table nearly breaking it.

"Damn it! Don't pretend you didn't notice!" he hissed in anger "They where shackle marks as well as hand prints!" Yusukes eyes where menacing, daring anyone to contradict him. "We didn't say anything because Kurama was near and so was Hiei, but don't you dare try to pass it off as nothing."

Yukina sighed and made a quick decision. She hoped her brother and Kurama would forgive her if they ever found out. "Everyone, sit down please. There something I have to explain to you and I need to do this before Hiei or Kurama come back." The group heard the urgency in her voice and didn't question her.

Taking a deep breath Yukina began "None of us know what really happened to Hiei, not even Kurama. It is apparent however that he was tortured numerous times. What Yusuke said is true." She took a steadying breath before continuing "From the wounds it seems Hiei was shackled to something, his ankles, wrist and neck show proof of that."

Tears began glimmering in her eyes but she did not let them fall. With a shaky voice she continued, needing them to understand. "We all love and respect Hiei to some degree. What I am about to say must _**never**_ be repeated, understood?" She looked each of them in the eye wanting to convey the utter seriousness of her following words.

"It is apparent Hiei can still and is fighting back. He showed us compassion and concern when he saved our lives at the expense of his." She hesitated to say the next part. "I would not be telling you this if I thought it was unnecessary but I believe you need to know this in order to understand what is happening to Hiei and it will give you an idea of how to act around him"

Yusuke interrupted "Yukina you're beating around the bush. Just spit it out already." Yukina looked down at the table her hands clenched so tightly her knuckled turned white. " Last night, when all of you where out of the room, Kurama and I discovered…" her breath hitched " Hiei…my brother…"

A single precious gem bounced of the table. Ina voice so low they barely caught her last words " he was raped." Utter silence meet her announcement. Nobody moved or breathe. Yusuke erupted "Sons of bitches!" he roared breaking the table with his fist.

"Yusuke!" cried Yukina "Listen to me!" When his rage filled eyes focused on her she was hard pressed not to hide behind Kazuma. His eyes mirrored Kuramas death promise, the only difference was where Kuramas where icy, Yusukes where molten lava. Honest;y she didn't know which where more frightening.

"The only reason I told you this is because I don't want you treating him like a victim." Surprised the group focused back on Yukina "Hiei is a warrior. His pride and determination is all he has ever had, if you treat him any different than what you used to you will be taking everything from him." Seeing the understanding beginning to dawn in their eyes she continued

"Hiei needs help, even if he doesn't want to admit it. The only way I think we can provide that is if we continue to treat him as we always have. A little different perhaps, but not so obvios that he thinks our opinion of him has changed."

"I'm sorry Yukina but I can't do that.My opinion of him has changed and I can't preten otherwise." Everyone was surprised when Kuwabara spoke up. Before he could continue Yusuke took picked him up by te collar "what the hell do you mean?"

Koenma and Keiko pulled him off Kuwabara "Relax idiot. If you hadn't jumped down my throat you would know. All I was saying was that my feelings have changed. I mean how can they not?" sitting back down on the chair he continued " My respect and admiration for him grew. He risked all to keep us safe, despite the fact that he says he doesn't like us. To endure so much pain and still come to us? You can't tell me you see the shrimp the same."

Understanding dawned upon them Kuwabara was always intoned to feelings, much more so than the rest of them. Of course, they had only been focusing on the negatives, never seeing past the horrors. Hiei was indeed strong, possibly the strongest of them all. To be so dedicated and loyal, traits they had seen so rarely.

Yukina spoke up again "Hiei is a wonderful person isn't he?" when they all agreed she smiled, never had she felt so proud of her brother or so honored to be related to him. " Hiei is fighting to come back to us." That got everones attention.

"His inner demons are many, more so than before. But I for one will not let them take him. I know Kurama is fighting shoulder to shoulder with Hiei and I will be there slightly behind to help them if they falter."

Koenma walked up behind Yukina and put a hand on her shoulder, showing an uncharacteristic display of affection. " We all will." The Reikai Tentei smiled and nodded their support. With lighter hearts they got back to preparing a wondrous lunch.

**I'm not happy with this chapter, I feel it lacking something…Oh well. It's short because I had to cut it down or else it would be an extremely long chapter. Next chapter will consist of Hieis and Kuramas thought, feelings and resolutions. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

Hiei sat alone in the giant tub lost in his thoughts. Part of him was aware that Kurama had left but for the moment his thoughts had a stronger hold on him. He knew perfectly well what he was doing and what he was feeling. True he knew very little of emotions outside of anger and rejection but he had seen someone experience this before.

He was wallowing in self pity and denial, just like the detective had. He was tired of everything. The constant battles, oh not the physical ones, those he could handle. It was a reprieve from his inner battles, battles of loneliness and self-disgust. They had grown exponentially since he had been captured.

Hiei began to give in to his inner demons. His crimes and those committed onto him replayed over and over in his mind like a broken record until all he could do was draw his knees to his chest and rock back and forth. Why had he hung on so long? What was the point?

Hiei shook with the force of holding in the screams that wanted to erupt from somewhere deep inside of him. But he knew with those screams would come the tears, if the dam broke…there was no going back and quite frankly he didn't know what would happen.

It was all useless, why had he fought so hard? What was the purpose? Hiei had spiraled into the deep hell of his mind. He was not aware of anything but his own hate and hopelessness. He was jerked back when he heard a familiar voice scream out 'Sons of bitches!' and something crashing.

'_That voice…I know it. Who...the detective? But why is he angry now? Hmm what do I care? It's not like they care for me anyways._' Hiei submerged himself deeper into the water and a rose petal got caught on his lip. Startled he sat back up and heard a soft laugh that sounded suspiciously like Shioris, his fox mother, in his mind .

'_Oh, is that so? Indeed nobody cares. Honestly why would they go trough the trouble of healing you. They hate you and that is why they are ready to rip apart those who hurt you. They have never helped you or included you in their adventures or vacations. Selfish little people aren't they? Obviously their friendship means nothing to you. What possible good memories could you have? NO it's better to give up now.'_

'_What the hell was that?'_ Hiei wondered. He rolled his eyes and slumped back into the water. '_Great on top of everything else I'm hearing voices. And it just had to be Shiori, didn't it.' _ He snorted but what could have passed as a small smile graced his lips.

Cupping stray petals in his palm he gazed at them intently as if they had the answer to all his problems. He sighed, he was just so confused. He couldn't handle all his feelings, his thoughts where in shambles just like his life. But…

'_Memories, huh? Stupid sentimental human traits, isn't that what I called them? Kurama… Kurama just laughed and told me it's what kept them going.' _Taking a deep breath Hiei centered himself and plunged into the abyss that was his mind. He remembered that Makuro had made him do this before and it had helped, maybe it would help again.

Images from his birth came to him first. The cold and seemingly endless plunge down from his mothers' homeland. The bandits and their rough treatment of him, lonely days and night on end filled with death, hate and scorn. Only to end in abandonment again. Years of emptiness, of solitude. Hieis small frame began to shake again as he felt the piercing pain that always came with his memories.

Then there was Yukina, his twin sister. The strange sense of pride in her pureness and the first time he ever felt protective. And then came… Kurama. Brilliant vivid images exploded behind his minds eye, warming him where his fiery spirit could not. Fond memories of time spent together at various ages began to blur together.

The first time they meet and fought. Followed by afternoons in the park, in silence or one-sided conversations for the most part. Fights that were not meant for survival but for the simple pleasure of company or exercise. Endless night of coming to Kuramas room to find the window open for him with food, bandages, a place to sleep and always a smile waiting for him

There had been fits of anger as well. Both being stubborn and temperamental. However they always worked them out somehow. Then came a group that to his complete astonishment became his…friends. He was completely baffled as to how or why, but the feelings and memories where there.

Various mission, both as work and pleasure arose to his mind. Laughter, acceptance, bafflement, irritation; feelings that came from the memories and the people themselves. Fights for their lives, for the ones they held dear had been fought and won due to the trust and companionship of the team. The engagement of his friend and his woman and…

Hieis eyes snapped open. He remembered why he had fought to survive, fought to come back. Hiei replayed the scene over and over in his mind taking strength from it. Kurama kissing him and asking him to think about him. Hieis hand came up to touch his lips. The rose, the promise!

'_My promise to my fox. I… I was going to tell him… that I…Love him.' _Hieis eyes widened_ 'I went to Makai and got captured and then…'_ Hiei heard the cruel laughter in his head and he closed his eyes fighting against the demons rising up. Taking a deep breath he pushed past those hellish moments and went back to his resolution.

'_Those bastard tried to use my…connections to gain control over me. I fought, fought to get back to my fox and save the worthless lot.' _When Hiei opened his eyes again they blazed with determination and promise of retaliation. _' I didn't fight thru hell to run with my tail tucked between my legs. Those bastards are going to pay, and pay dearly. The hell with them!'_

Getting out of the tub he raised his ki to dry himself off. Shocked when he did not feel even the slightest twinge of protest. Sure he felt weak and…hungry? His stomach growled as if to confirm it. _'But aside from that…' _he trailed off and took the time to actually check himself over. Surprised when he saw only the slightest bit of bruises on his body. His injuries where…gone! Not even the slightest trace of them where there.

Smiling unconsciously he acknowledged his twins amazing healing powers and Kuramas…Kurama! Dressing quickly he headed out of the bathroom in search of his wayward fox. _"He will be mine, one way or the other. I'll be damned if I just crawled out of Sensuis private heaven for him and he doesn't accept me. Fox you will be mine.'_

Pausing he backtracked on his possessive thoughts. He didn't really want to force his fox into anything. Shaking it off he berated himself _'If he didn't care for you in that manner he would not have given you that kiss or rose. Or that nickname, you don't see him giving anyone else a special name.' _with that he moved on only to stop dead in his tracks when he heard Kuwabara

"I'm sorry Yukina but I can't do that. My opinion of him has changed and I can't pretend otherwise." A bolt of pain went thru him. He heard Yusuke yell out something angrily but couldn't make out the words. He slid slowly down the wall.

It's not that he put much stock into what the oaf thought, but…it hurt. Who he had thought to be his friends, although unacknowledged, hated him. It was a cycle in his life he should be used to by now but, he had hoped that this one time it could have been different.

Then he heard it, he honestly could not believe it. He stared blankly at the wall as the words kept playing over and over in his mind " My respect and admiration for him grew. He risked all to keep us safe, despite the fact that he says he doesn't like us. To endure so much pain and still come to us? You can't tell me you see the shrimp the same."

Yukinas words came next "Hiei is fighting to come back to us. His inner demons are many, more so than before. But I for one will not let them take him. I know Kurama is fighting shoulder to shoulder with Hiei and I will be there slightly behind to help them if they falter."

The resounding agreement from them all echoed in his ears. He sat there staring blankly at the wall in front of him. In the background he could hear them preparing food and talking amongst themselves. There was a strange burning sensation from his eyes, blinking he was stunned to realize he was about to cry.

Shaking his head he stood up. Something inside him shifted and when he took a few steps forward he felt different. Lighter somehow, smiling ruefully he shook his head and stepped into his friends line of vision. The word friend was still foreign to him but he was willing to give it a try. Without the idiots knowing of course.

The first one to spot him was Kuwabara. Apparently that loud crash he had heard was the table breaking. Kuwabara was just placing the replacement. They stared at each other for a while, Hiei trying to act nonchalant and Kuwabara trying to asses his mood. Apparently liking what he saw Kuwabara broke out into a smile and called out a silent "Hey"

He burst out laughing when all he got was a typical "Hn". Hearing Kuwabara laugh the team swarmed out of the kitchen and from outside to see what the deal was. Upon seeing Hiei with his arms crossed and his usual sneer the girls squealed and ran to him.

At the sudden contact of various bodies Hiei stiffened and tried to control his trembling. The girls noticed but made no comment, pretending to be irritated when their perspective love interest hauled them off the visibly shaken fire apparition. Taking a deep breath to calm his sudden fear Hiei snapped out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hey" when they all just stared at him he inwardly groaned _'Apparently this is not going to be as easy as I had hoped. But then again when are they ever. But this phobia…well one problem at a time'_

When he still had no response from the team besides wide eyed stares he snapped at them "Are you gonna stand there all day and gape at me?" Recovering quickly Yusuke stepped forward "Nah man! Where just shocked you decided to leave your beauty rest to join us."

"Hn. Pleasant as ever I see, Detective." Yusuke just laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yea well, Keiko loves me like this ya know." At that Kuwabara snorted. "Please she just felt sorry for your sorry ass and has taken it upon herself to care for the idiot of the century."

"_3,2,1" _Hiei thought. When he got to one the boys began to fight. Snorting he turned his eyes to his sister who was shaking her head exasperated at the boys antics. Sensing someone watching her she looked up to see her brother staring at her.

The group suddenly found errands they had to attend to. Yusuke went to find Kurama and Kuwabara accompanied him. Keiko, Botan and Koenma had to finish the meal. Soon it was just the twins, neither daring to look away. Yukina took a hesitant step forward, a question in her eyes.

Noting no one was around he nodded once and opened his arms. Yukina did not hesitate and ran to her brothers open arms. They both felt how he stiffened at the contact but stubbornly held on fighting the demons together. A ragged breath escaped Yukina.

"My brother I missed you so much! You can not imagine how happy I am to finally be able to see and hold you again!" she cried. Holding on tighter as her fears washed over her and out again as she felt her brother tighten his hold on her and his warmth penetrate her.

He tried to reassure her, to say something to comfort her but all he could manage was a rough "Yukina." It seemed that was enough for she relaxed in his hold and smiled up at him. Placing a light kiss on his cheek she led him to his favorite ledge overlooking the forest.

Just then the sun broke trough the trees crown and bathed the room in bright light. Squinting against the unfamiliar glare Hiei looked around trying to adjust his eyes. His back straightened when he felt a familiar presence close.

Looking he saw Botan, Koenma and Keiko placing an abundance of food on the table and laughing at something Botan had said. Smiling they looked over to where he was and they shifted their gaze a little of to his left. Turning he saw Kurama with a smile brighter than the sun walking towards him with Yusuke and Kuwabara elbowing each other behind him.

Closing his eyes momentarily Hiei savored the feeling of being cared for by the people around him. Hiei knew overcoming his countless inner demons would be difficult if not impossible but… at that moment he didn't care. After all he had his friends and his fox with him and nothing in the three worlds could ever beat them.

'_Especially'_ he thought with a tiny smile as he hopped down from the ledge and walked towards his fox _'when our promise is about to be fulfilled and hopefully my only wish will come true.'_

**Ok so I know there really hasn't been much action or anything but…I'm getting there. If I sound repetitive in my story please tell me so I can change it. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. **

**Please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank You all who have been reviewing (SFM and PFK) (I hope you don't mind I abbreviated ;;). I really appreciate it and it motivates me ! **

**Note: **_**Telepathic communication**_

**Ch.11**

Kurama was shocked and overjoyed when he walked in to the temple. Yusuke and Kuwabara had found him walking along the shore and he had not quite believed them when they had said Hiei was up and catching up with his sister.

Hiei saw the joy in Kuramas deep green eyes, but he also saw the shadow of worry. Not knowing what else to do, he gave his fox the only thing he could. He reached out his hand palm up and waited to see what Kurama would do.

Kurama stared at the hand that was offered to him and then back at Hieis eyes. Slowly he raised his hand and clasped the offered hand, a radiant smile broke out when he felt Hiei tighten his hold despite the light trembling at being restrained and he lead him to the table.

To think that Hiei would willingly show any kind of affection, especially a physical one so soon and in front of his friends… shocked would be an understatement. Everyone, with the exception of Hiei, was smiling as they sat around the table.

A comfortable silence settled over them as they enjoyed the wonderful feast and the knowledge that they were all together again. The display of Hieis courage and willingness to fight had boosted everyone's confidence and cheer.

After a while of comfortable silence, the ribbing between the boys began. That led to laughter and memories. Soon they were recalling things that had happened to them. Hiei inwardly smiled recognizing it was their way of informing him of the things he had missed. They tried to make it seem casual, and definitely friendly.

As much as Hiei was enjoying himself, though not making it obvious, for his sneer was always present. If not his sneer than a look of disinterest coupled with a non comical noise. A dark shadow hung in his mind. Kurama sensed Hieis mood change, being so attuned to them and realized their reprieve was over.

Kurama decided to take initiative "It was a wonderful meal, guys, but I'm afraid I could not possibly take another bite." When the others agreed he continued " Why don't we all sit outside and enjoy the lovely weather?"

Yusuke just snorted "Always well mannered aren't you Kurama. Why don't you just say play time is over and it's time to get down to business."

Kurama sighed dramatically "Yusuke you wound me. I simply take a more, how should I put it, graceful route." Hiei just snorted and walked out. The group silently followed wishing they could linger in the amiable ambiance a little longer.

Hiei was already pacing back and forth across the grass, a clear sign of agitation. Kurama had a sinking feeling in his stomach, Hiei only ever paced in the privacy of his room. For him to show outwards signs of distress was not a good sign. But then again given the circumstances could anyone really blame him?

Hiei was wondering how the hell he was going to do this. He needed to figure out what to say with out giving away too much. One misused word and he knew he would be caught. He wasn't worried about Koenma, he nearly snorted at that though, true that child was older than him, but he doubted he had lived trough the kinds of hell he had. Where your life depended on a single gesture, look, or word.

Kurama how ever was a different story altogether. It did not help that he knew him almost as well as he knew himself. Which was not saying much, but it still was an advantage. The only one ever coming as close was Makuro, but they had a certain understanding and a hell of an odd relationship.

Taking a deep breath he faced his companions. _'Well it can't get any worse…I take that back. With my luck it always dos.' _Snorting he decided to stop pussyfooting around it and plunged in. If they didn't get it, tough.

"I'm only going to say this once so pay attention." When he was satisfied everyone was paying attention he continued. "As I said before there is an underground organization. They are nameless and extremely dangerous. They hope to gain access to Ningenkai and use the humans as cattle, for either food or labor."

Keiko gasped and Koenmas eyes hardened but he did not interrupt Hiei "My mission was to infiltrate their ranks and gain as much information as I could. Unfortunately I was obviously captured but it served to my purpose." Hieis' shudder went unnoticed by all except Yusuke and Kurama.

"How did you get caught?" Hiei gave Kuwabara a withering glare "That is irrelevant oaf. As a prisoner" he spat the last word out " they underestimated me and talked freely among themselves. They have many lackeys who are easy to deal with. They are more like rats than anything else."

"The true power lies with a couple leaders, if you will. The have advanced technology snipped of Makuro, which is how she became aware of the problem. That and the rumors that are beginning to fly."

Koenma stepped forward "So what you are saying is that we are facing another Sensui?" He still was not over the guilt of his rouge detective. Looking at him Hiei slowly nodded "Close to it, yes." He paused when he heard Yusuke begin to curse Kuwabara not too far behind.

Kurama simply absorbed the information and was waiting patiently while the others gathered their bearings. Seeing that the distraction where gone Hiei continued "The power is not set in an individual. There is a sort of hierarchy with the rats at the bottom, a few 'soldiers' and then the organizers."

"I have encountered the psychic; he is strong but not too strong. It seems his powers are unstable and aside from entering dream, moving objects and illusion, he is powerless." As an afterthought he added a little bitterly "He can also read minds…but only if you are

weak."

Kurama finally spoke up. "Is that how he knew about us Hiei?" Damn that fox! He saw too much. He shrugged casually "It doesn't matter now. There are five strong demons we should be worried about."

He smirked "The sixth one is gone along with, oh about one third of their people, that includes their chemist and scientist." He saw Koenmas interest as well as Kurama and began to elaborate before they asked him pesky questions.

"The group is organized all over Makai, I was held somewhere within Makuros territory in a network of caves. The one who held me was their main chemist. They where researching poisons and formulas to enhance their powers further."

"You mean like steroids?" when Hiei gave Kuwabara a do-I-look-like-I-know-ningen-drugs look Kurama answered for him "Yes Kuwabara, like steroids. Although I am assuming these where also to enhance their demon powers as well as their physic ?" he posed it as a question.

Hiei nodded and continued. "We won't be needing to worry about their information, I burned it and everyone around for miles after I killed the bastard that underestimated me."

"This is the last bit of information I will give you. The other five are , the physic, a Mazu that goes by Ivy" that caught Kuramas interest "an apparition that manipulates energy, another that is probably mixed breed with a bull from the size of him, and…"

Hiei paused, going pale, his eyes dilating slightly "Keru, a water manipulator and something else. I'm not sure what it is but he has a hidden talent and is probably the strongest of the four."

Hiei turned his back on them fighting back the nightmares that tried to overtake him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had not sensed Kurama, shuddering lightly he squeezed the hand lightly and took a light step to the side.

Not exactly rejecting him but conveying he was still uneasy about touching. Besides Hiei did not want to see the look in his fox eyes when he told them about his plan. "Koenma I gave you the basic information you need. I don't know what want to do on your side but I must get back to Makuro immediately."

His plan was meet with "What?!", "No way! Are you crazy?!" He growled menacingly and glared at them "I have information that needs to get to Makai if you don't want your stupid world overrun by demons from hell." That quieted them down.

"I am going back. I will keep you updated on the progress in case a fight is needed to be fought here." Hiei was feeling uneasy. Kurama hadn't said a word. He was standing still his hair covering his eyes so he couldn't read his expression.

Kuramas first instinct was to grab Hiei and run with him, to protect him. As soon as that thought came another one. He remember Makuros words, if he forced Hiei to stay he would surely loose his dragon in a most unpleasant way. Logically he knew Hiei was right. He needed to get back and they should strike fast and hard before this got any worse…but that did not mean he had to like it.

His brain was scrambling to come up with a solution so when Hiei called out his name he said the first thing that came to his mind. "No" Hiei stared at him as if his IQ had dropped to Kuwabaras. Kurama immediately saw his mistake. Hieis eyes hardened and went blank. No sneer, or anger just calm resolution and it scared him more than any verbal threat Hiei could have hissed at him.

Reaching out quickly he caught Hieis hand as he was about to flit away. "Wait Hiei! I didn't mean for you not to go." When he felt no resistance he slowly turned Hiei to face him. His eyes showed puzzlement and impatience. Kurama could have kissed him, he was acting normal…well normal for Hiei anyways.

The rest wisely stayed silent, waiting to see what the final decision would be. Sure they where a group and made consensual decisions but this called for strategy and inside force. The ones currently holding that where the ones the where holding hands. They wondered briefly if the other two had even noticed but dismissed the thought when Kurama spoke up again.

"Of course you're going to go, none of us here could or would stop you. However you are not going alone." Hiei looked at Kuramas eyes, seeing the determination and was that…pleading? "Fox?"

"Obviously I will accompany you. Should the need arise I will be there to watch your back." When he saw irritation start to crawl into his yes he nearly smiled _'Yep same old Hiei alright. Give him a few punched and insults and he is happy as a jay. Talk about feelings or help and you better start praying to your gods.'_

"Not that you can't do it yourself" he hurried to assure him "but it would make me feel better." _**'Beside Dragon I just got you back. Don't ask me to let you go again. I can't take it, not again."**_ Hiei gasped his hand unconsciously tightening.

"_**Fox?"**_ Smiling Kurama slowly raised his arms and hugged him. He felt Hiei stiffen and begin to shake. Disappointment flashed trough him. He started to release him when he felt tentive arms wrap around him. They both closed their eyes and savored the moment.

It was hardly perfect. Hiei was shaking like a leaf, and their friends where watching, doubtless with moronic smiles but that didn't matter. Hiei was trying, and Kurama wasn't letting go.

**Alrighty then, I know it seems like I'm dragging it out but I feel I need to write it so you can understand. Next stop Makai, lets hope there's not trouble with outside force… or with in.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chaseha-Wing: **_Thank You! It's been a while since I heard from you. I'm so happy to hear from you! Hope you've been enjoying it!_

**Tori (): **_Don't feel bad. It's ok that you haven't reviewed.__Yea it's a little discouraging when people don't review 'cause then I think people don't like it. But don't worry I will finish this._

**Ch.12**

The peaceful moment was broken when Kuwabara snickered at something. Releasing Kurama quickly, Hiei crossed his arms and glared. It would have worked, if it wasn't for the light blush that quite honestly made him look…cute. Shaking his head at his friends timing and antics, Kurama leaned into Hiei trusting him not to turn him away.

If he did, well he'd take it slow. After all he still had not told him his intentions and Hiei might not feel the same way. _'What are the chances of that, Kit?' _yoko laughed in his head. Smiling the human just shook his head _'You never know and I'd rather not loose him by scaring him off.'_ The fox just laughed and quieted down again.

Realizing they where all staring it was his turn to blush. He cleared his throat and tried to divert the attention away from himself at the same time noticing Hiei had not complained at the contact. "When do we leave? I'm assuming we will head to Makuros castle first?"

Hiei nodded "I'm leaving in an hour. There's no time to delay. Fox, call your mother so she doesn't worry and if you need to get something go now. I don't know how long I'll be there." As soon as he was finished he flitted back into the temple leaving his friends gaping after him.

"Did I hear right? Did Hiei, our short-tempered shoot first ask questions later Hiei just tell you to warn your mother so she won't be worried?" asked Yusuke when he managed to find his vocal cords. Kurama just shrugged "It's not that uncommon Yusuke. He does it all the time." He said over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

They looked at each other and scrambled after the two. When they got inside they found Hiei cleaning his sword on his ledge and Kurama leaning on the wall next to him talking to his mother. They really where going to die young. Forget fighting nearly invincible and immortal beings, these two would be the end of them.

They all knew Hiei was territorial, they had learned the hard way when Yusuke had sat on the ledge and refused to give it up to Hiei. Sufficient to say after what Hiei pulled no one dared try to take over his 'domain' again. And now here was Kurama _invading_ his personal space and Hiei hadn't eve glanced at him.

Kuwabara began to think '_Actually he seems comfortable, almost as if…he's used to it. Like they have done it often. But that can't be! Sure they are good friends, but Kurama is practically on top of…'_

Kuwabara let out a strangled noise, a cross between a moan and gasp. Things finally clicked "Are those two…? I mean they…? Their a couple ?!?!" Yusuke could not help it, he honestly couldn't. He punched Kuwabara hard over the head sending the poor boy to the floor as he was doubling over in laughter.

"Good lord Kuwabara. You mean you did not know?" asked a shocked Koenma. True he knew his friend was slow, but he never thought he was _that _slow. Keiko and Yukina just giggled. Botan laughed right along with Yusuke but gaining some control she managed to wheeze out "Geez, and here I thought only those two where oblious to it and.." she couldn't finish. She doubled over with laughter and had to hold on to Koenma to keep from falling flat on her face like Yusuke had.

Their fun was cut short when they heard an icy voice "I'm glad you find all of this amusing but in case you buffoons had not noticed we have better things to do than sit around and gossip." They all cringed and turned to look at Hiei. Big mistake.

They where hard pressed not laugh. Hiei was standing with an immense scowl on his face and a gleaming, not to mention extremely deadly, katana but, oh lordy lord! His face was probably as red as Suichis hair. Hiei growled low in his throat. Before he could do anything a hand rested in his shoulder.

He jumped slightly but didn't react otherwise. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kurama smile at him and gently shake his head with a they-don't-know-any-better look. Smirking Hiei turned back to them "I don't want to hear it from someone who has to sneak around behind his daddy's back to date a shinigami."

It was Kuramas turn to double over laughing _**'Shit, Dragon! That was priceless, who knew you could be so bitchy?'**_ Hieis smirk widened, Kurama hardly ever cursed, or laughed a genuine laugh. It truly was good to be evil sometimes. Botan and Koenmas blush varied in degrees when all eyes turned to them.

Before anyone could say anything Koenma spoke up with a shaky voice "Yes, well it's rather complex and…" he clamped his mouth shut and shoot a dirty glare at Hiei promising retribution "That's none of your business" he ended up saying trying to sound haughty, but ended up sounding sulky.

"Enough of this foolishness." barked Hiei "Kurama are you ready?" Seeing him nod he sheathed his katana and donned a cape he had gotten from the chest. Before they could leave Yusuke blocked their way "Whoa wait a minute! I can't believe you actually think you are going to go with out me."

Hiei just rolled his eyes "I really couldn't care less, Detective." Yusuke grinned "I knew you would see it my way Hiei." Hiei just snorted and crossed his arms trying to look annoyed at all the delays.

"Hey you know you can't go with out me. Who else is going to save you guys?" piped up Kuwabara. He was glad no one had mentioned his little secret. He frowned when Yusuke shook his head.

"Some ones gotta stay here and protect the girls. They where targeted before and with no one to protect them…" he trailed off . Everyone knew what would happen. Kuwabara saw the logic in this but "There where five remember? We can't just split the team. There's more power with all of us together."

Kuwabara had brought up a good point, even if Hiei would disagree about his usefulness. Of course it was all in play, most of the time anyways. They where startled when they heard Koenma say he had a plan.

"I will take them with me. My father will accept them despite the fact that Keiko is human. They are in immediate danger as their protectors are those fighting to keep Ningenkai safe."

"Can you rally do that?" asked Yusuke. Koenma drew himself up "Of course I can. And even if he doesn't approve he'll be to busy preparing plans to prevent this catastrophe in case you fail." He muttered the last part "Which I dearly hope doesn't happen"

Hiei was extremely irritated an hour later as they trekked trough the forest to find a portal to Makai. It had taken them an hour for fucks sake to get ready. He snorted in derision, but at least they were finally on their way, not that he was so eager to go back, but he wouldn't show it.

Hieis mind kept wandering back to the revelation Kuwabara had made. He had nearly cut himself with his sword when he heard him say that he and Kurama where together. What was more astonishing was what Botan said and he had nearly _dropped _his katana. What puzzled and elated him was the fact that Kurama did not deny the claim, for that matter neither did he. But then again he did not confirm it either.

Did this mean the fox saw it that way too? Or maybe he did not bother to refuse them, seeing as it was their private business. He was brought out of his musing when Yusukes face was shoved in his own "Earth to Hiei!"

He merely blinked and growled "What?" Yusuke leaned closer to examine him, making him become agitated even though he was trying not to show it. He had never liked people near him, with what had happened his dislike of proximity and contact tripled that aggravation.

"You really are out of it aren't you?" Yusuke muttered "Well in case you haven't noticed we have entered Makai. Home sweet home and all that shit." he announced. Hiei looked around in surprise, he hadn't even noticed!

He looked over to see Kurama looking at him with concern. Although he also seemed surprised that they where already in Makai. Kurama had been wondering the same exact as Hiei and had lost track of where they were heading.

Hiei shook off his thoughts, now was not the time. He closed his eyes and let the jagan glow briefly surveying the land around them, searching for an enemy. He spotted two forces, nothing they couldn't handle but trouble some none the less. Opening his eyes he began to give orders, slipping into his captain role.

"From here out you will all be in high alert. There are enemies everywhere and we don't know who they are. The only way to identify one is by a tattoo. It is a jagged lightning bolt piercing a human skull. If you see one kill it immediately, they know who you are, if possible avoid all contact, we need to get to Makuro first. Is that understood?"

He was pleased when they did not argue with him, not even the oaf. They simply nodded and aligned themselves in a defensive formation that allowed them to shift into offensive quickly. "I'll go ahead, Yusuke, Kurama you know they way to Makuros."

Before anyone could protest he flitted away. He planned to take out the yokai he felt before they got too close. Kurama gave an exasperated sigh as he saw the shadow disappear into the forest. _'Damn it Hiei! We're a team!'_

"Come on we better go quickly." said Kurama as he began walking. Kuwabara was unusually quiet. It was a few minutes before he spoke up "Hey you guy, Hiei didn't mention how these really powerful demons looked like did he?" when they shook their heads he asked "Then how are we suppose to know who they are?"

Before anyone could answer they felt a strong demon signature approaching them quickly. It wasn't nearly high enough to be Hiei, nor was it familiar. The group stood on the defense forming a little circle to watch each others back.

The ki was close but they neither heard nor saw any sign of the enemy. They waited in tense silence until Kurama suddenly shouted "Jump!"

Not bothering to question him the others jumped high and to the side as the earth underneath them caved in and a giant blackish red blob came out of the gaping hole. "What the hell is that?" yelled Yusuke as it grew tentacles and started striking at them.

All they could do was try and dodge them, Kurama tried slicing them with his whip as Kuwabara tried with his spirit sword but no matter how many times they cut the tentacles three more grew in its place. Yusuke tried his spirit gun, hitting the creature dead center and it seemed to work.

It let out a piercing shriek and doubled in on itself. Kuwabara whooped but Kurama looked at it with dismay. "Yusuke don't shoot it again!" he yelled out. The boys stopped their victory dance looking over at him and did not see the tentacles reaching for them. He tried to shout out a warning but it was too late.

It took hold of the two boys pinning their arms to their side and began squeezing them. It reminded Kurama of a cobra trying to snaps its preys bones. Dogging the multiple whips that where trying to capture him he ran to their side and cut trough the tentacles. It took more force than he thought; the tentacles had hardened like steel.

It dropped his team members to the ground. They shakily got up gasping for breath. "Yusuke, it absorbs you spirit gun." Yusuke nodded his understanding even as he shot out a question "Then how the hell am I suppose to fight it?!"

Kuramas mind raced frantically trying to find its weakness. '_Kurama do you know what it is?' _there where a few tense minutes of silence between the two souls as the yoko flipped trough his memories trying to recall such creature _'I'm sorry kit. This seems to be a new species, I have not encountered or heard of it before. It seems to absorb ki and spirit force. If you look at it closely you will see it's blind and uses the tentacles like antennas.' _

Suichi filed that information and thanked the fox. He heard twin yells of pain and turned in time see Kuwabara and Yusuke being flung into thick trees. He gave a sigh of relief when they quickly rolled out of the flaying arms reaching for them.

"Damn it! Where's Hiei when you need him!" screamed Yusuke as he was once again flung against a tree. It managed to pin him and Kuwabara who had rushed to help to a tree. He turned around quickly when he heard Yusuke yell at him to look out. It did no good.

Kurama stood frozen as tentacles shaped into sharp spears came straight at him. He was flooded with Yokos memories of Kuron and the feeling of fear and agonizing pain at his lovers death. It took him a few minutes to realize he wasn't pierced thru.

He was on the ground with a heavy weight on top of him. He felt fear but not of the body over him. He was snapped back to the present when he heard a grunt of pain over him and Hieis name screamed. He tried to roll out from under whoever was pinning him but the person clamped his arms around him.

Opening his eyes he saw the ruby red eyes of his dragon, a mixture of pain, fear and annoyance swam across them before he lowered his usual mask. "Stupid Fox" he muttered before rolling them both a few feet to the left.

Jumping to his feet he turned his back on the stunned Kurama and began slicing at the tentacles coming their way. Kurama sat on the ground with a mixture of horror and disbelief, Hieis cloak and shirt where soaked with his blood and shredded. He was snapped back when Hiei yelled at him

"Well are you just going to sit on your ass all day Fox or are you going to help me?" Jumping to his feet he tightened his grip on the whip and made his way to his still pinned friends and sliced through the tentacles. "Took you long enough! It was a perfect moment for you to go comatose too!" yelled Yusuke as he dodged left. Kurama ran back to Hieis side.

Not even sparing him a glance he called out "Oaf! I need you to convert your sword into a whip like Kuramas. Yusuke you distract it with ki blast but make sure not to hit him directly, it will only absorb them and strengthen him."

Seeing as this was no time to ask questions and it looked like Hiei had a plan the team spilt up. "Kurama, Oaf use the whips to tie or severe enough tentacles for me to get a shot at his body. Yusuke distract it." confident they would not disobey Hiei ran into the thicket of the mass of arms and began hacking at them as they tried to pierce or grab him.

From the corner of his eyes he saw the two join him and remove as many tentacles. _'There perfect'_ he thought when he saw his opening. Summoning a fireball he threw it with precision. The creature absorbed it and began to shriek.

The sound was horrible but nothing compared to the smell. They all began to gag at the oppressing smell of burning swamp muck mixed with god know s what else. Soon the horrible noise faded as all that was left of the creature was a pile of smoldering ashes and a disgusting smell.

Hiei grunted and with his mouth still covered surveyed over his comrades. None needed immediate attention so he snarled out an order to start moving. Again no one questioned him, but he wondered if it was because they trusted him, where too tired to argue or they where trying to get away from the sickening smell. He opted for the last.

He ripped a piece of his cloak that wasn't covered in blood, ignoring the pain on his back. In truth he hardly felt it, it was nothing compared to…no he wouldn't go there. He silently offered the torn piece of cloth to Kurama. He looked at Hiei first in surprise and then in gratitude.

Taking the cloth he covered his nose and took a deep breath, taking Hieis unique scent of Makais forest and his own natural musk, that thankfully wasn't heavy. In reality it was the opposite, it was light and very pleasant. _**'Thank you, Dragon I needed that.'**_ He smiled when Hiei answered _**'Hn. You looked like you where about to pass out there, Fox. I'd forgotten that you are extremely sensitive to smell'**_ he offered as an apology.

'_**It looks like your enjoying that piece of cloth too much fox."**_ he gently teased when he saw how Kuramas eyes where half shut as if savoring it. He was trying very hard not to blush, but there was a strange pulling in his stomach. He was trying to remember when he had felt like that before when Kuramas remark startled him _**'You have no idea Dragon'**_

Hiei stumbled and gapped at Kurama. Had he heard correctly? Kurama stood stock still his eyes large and a blush that mirrored Hies. _'Inari! I can't believe I told him that_' Kurama inwardly groaned. The other two were unaware of what was going on and assumed this was where they were going stop. They flopped unceremoniously to the ground panting lightly.

"Damn what was that thing?" when Yusuke didn't get a reply he looked up to see his friends staring at each other. Puzzled he nudged Kuwabara and pointed. When Kuwabara just shrugged and fell on his back Yusuke grinned like and idiot and prepared himself for the show, propping his jaw on his fist.

**OK sorry but I have to cut this chapter in two or else it will be an extremely long chapter. This was my first fighting scene and I would really appreciate some feed back. Too long? Too detailed? **


	14. Chapter 12b

**LOL! 0 I'm sitting here writing this, painting my nails, listening to music AND talking to my SBFL who is currently depressed. Can I multi-task or what? Ok so you didn't really wanna know that but I couldn't help writing it in.**

**Ch.12b**

Hiei was the first to break the connection and looked to the side only to find the idiot grinning at them like and ape. He growled at him and shot him a venomous glare. Yusuke just chuckled and flopped on his back to join Kuwabara. Kurama shook himself out of his daze and looked around to see of there where any plants that he could use.

Locating some he took them and reached into his pack to retrieve the bowl and grinder he had borrowed from Yukina. "Hiei let me see your back. I need to treat and bandage it before it gets infected." When he said that the other two sat up quickly remembering Hiei had been injured.

Hiei turned around to tell Kurama to forget it but saw that look on his face. It was one he had seen on more than one occasion. Inwardly he groaned and began taking off his cloak and shirt. He winced when he felt the shirt get caught on the blood surrounding his wound. He was startled when he felt someone gently tugging the cloak from his grasp.

Craning his neck, mindful of his injuries he was expecting to see Kurama and was more than a little surprised when he saw Yusuke smiling down at him. He was about to inform him that he could do it himself when he saw something in his eyes that made him keep his mouth shut and grit his teeth.

Concern and admiration had been reflected out of the idiots eyes. Hiei knew he was an ass but even he wasn't as cruel as to kick a puppy. "Brace yourself" Yusuke warned before he tore both his cloak and shirt straight down the back. He was about to flay him for ruining his cloths when he realized how stupid that would have been.

He nodded his gratitude and walked over to where Kurama was, and was promptly astonished again. Kuwabara, the giant carrot headed idiot was helping Kurama and it seemed he even knew what he was doing. Kuwabara looked up when he was done grinding the petals Kurama had given him when he saw Hiei with his jaw almost to the floor.

Smirking he stood up and said "Yukina" '_Ah well that explained…wait a damn minute'_ Hiei whirled around to face Kuwabara who had sat down next to Yusuke. "And why exactly would you be with my sister long enough to be taught healing?" he demanded. Kuwabara gulped and visibly paled while trying to stammer out an excuse

"Uh..well you see…." Swallowing he went on the offensive "It's none of your damn business shrimp." He cringed and forced himself not to hide behind his best friend when Hiei growled deep in his throat and took a menacing step forward.

"She's my sister dolt! That makes her my business!" he hissed at him. Kurama was trying to suppress his laughter and decided to save poor Kuwabara. He didn't think there was enough of his salve to cure both Hiei and Kuwabara. "Calm down Hiei. We asked him to go check on Yukina on a regular basis since he had the most free time. Besides it is not safe for her to be by herself all the way up in the mountain. And she needs company, Kuwabara seems to enjoy her company and it's is reciprocal." he soothed his dragon.

Hiei seemed to think it over as Kuwabara nodded his head rapidly as if that would help Hiei believe Kurama. "Hn. Couldn't it have been anybody else?" he grumbled. This time Kurama didn't try to hold back and just laughed gently pulling Hiei down. "It wasn't only him you know. I was a frequent visitor and Keiko and Yusuke went up every time they could." That seemed to satisfy Hiei although he still held a suspicious look in his eyes.

'_Looks like he's on to you Kuwabara. I will pray for you'_ snickered yoko Kurama. Suichi struggled to keep his outer composure while inside he was doubled over laughing _'You are so mean!'_ but he made sure to send the fox an impression of laughter. _'Alright Kit, lets take care of our Dragon'_

Nodding he was going to sit behind Hiei like he used to, to clean and dress his wounds. He stopped immediately and wanted to kick himself when he saw Hiei stiffen. He had forgotten how Hiei freaked out when someone was behind him at close range. Like he had the first night he sat next to him where he could see him. Of course this made things a little awkward to reach but it was better than Hiei freaking out.

Hiei looked at Kurama his eyes conveying gratitude as well as shame and frustration at the way his body reacted. Smiling at him he leaned in and kissed his check briefly and softly. If Hiei had not been so sensitive to him he would have thought he had imagined it. He did not know how to react to this and his defenses where currently down so Kurama could see the confusion within him and he smiled to reassure him.

Yusuke just shook his head. He had witnessed the chaste kiss and smile but he was sure they had done nothing past that, if it had ever happened before. Hiei looked too…hell vulnerable was the word. Come to think of it innocent was more apt, something he would have never thought to hear in the same sentenced linked to Hiei. Wanting to help them out he decided to provide poor Hiei a distraction.

"So Hiei what was that thing? You seemed to be familiar with it." Hiei looked over at him as if barely remembering they where there. Kurama who had just finished cleaning all the blood of Hieis back and was examining the wound, and judging them to be shallow looked up in interest. Kuwabara who had been falling into a light doze woke up.

Seeing as everybody was looking at him he sighed and began explaining. "Those where some of the creatures they created at the lab. It absorbs ki or any other life force it comes in contact with. If it had caught you and absorbed you it would have drained you of your life force." He saw both Kuwabara and Yusuke shudder and look at each other quickly and concluded they had been caught but thankfully where able to escape. "The only way to have destroy it was, as you saw, incinerating it or freezing it. I don't really know what it is, but they are as dangerous as they are brainless."

Kurama asked the next questions "Where were you before? Did you not sense…" he trailed off realizing what had really happened. He felt an almost unbearable urge to smack Hiei "You sensed them and went after them with out us!" he accused.

When Hiei did not deny it he gave an exasperated growl "Hiei we are a team! A team consist of more than one person in order for the work and defense to be spilt!" he scolded him yet his hands where gentle and steady while he applied the thick paste on his lacerations.

"I don't get it. If you knew it was there why didn't you warn us? Did you want us to take care of it ourselves or something?" asked a confused and irritated Kuwabara. When Hiei didn't answer Kurama posed another question, planning to get back to the very good question the carrot head man asked.

"Where did you get this bruise on your side?" Glancing down Hiei discovered a bruise that looked like a bar had been slammed against his side. Before he could say anything Yusuke cried out "Hey! I have one too! It's from when I got slammed into the tree with the tentacle thing. But I didn't see you get tossed Hiei? You just got slashed when you."

"Quiet!" Hiei ordered. Yusuke snapped his mouth shut but not because Hiei had ordered him. Oh no, he saw the look that crossed Kuramas face and knew things where not going to be pretty. Hiei felt Kurama tense and his anger bubble to the surface. He waited calmly, or at least he hoped he looked calm because quite frankly he was scared.

An angry powerful being close to him while he was injured brought unpleasant memories and even more unwelcome feelings. He tried to breath thru them, repeating over and over in his head that this was Kurama and he would never hurt him deliberately.

Despite his best efforts he couldn't stop the occasional shudder. Kurama immediately notice it and began to curse inwardly. Boy was he pissed off. He wanted to lash out at Hiei for being so foolish, but he did not for two reasons. One, he knew Hiei had done it because he was worried about them and simply wanted to protect them. He was used to fighting on his own and he couldn't expect Hiei to let go of his instinctive moves after a few short years. Secondly, he knew Hiei was scared. Not only was he close to Hiei but his anger seemed to be affecting him.

It had never been like that before. They would usually have a shouting match that more than often ended in a physical fight but things where different now. So taking a deep breath he willed his anger away, at least for the moment. He began to explain to his friend what Hiei had done, choosing to sort out his thought out loud.

"There where two of them weren't there Hiei?" when Hiei gave a short nod he continued "You went ahead and tried to eliminate them on your own and one got away while you where fighting. Is that where you got the injuries on your back?"

Hiei stayed silent, not even looking at him. It was Yusuke who spoke up "Actually Kurama these came from protecting you." When Kurama looked at him in shock he continued "When that things was gonna make you a pin cushion Hiei pushed you down and covered you. He was waiting for you to regain control and that's when the thing whipped him" he finished quietly.

Kurama slowly turned back to Hiei he whispered "Is this true Dragon?' When Hiei shrugged as if to say 'It's no big deal' Kurama stood up in a with a quick jerky movement. He didn't miss the way Hiei flinched but that only made him madder. He needed some time alone to calm down. He gestured to Yusuke to wrap Hiei up before he walked into the forest.

With his back to Hiei he missed the wounded look in his eyes before he lowered them. Hiei reached out for the bandages and began attempting to wrap the around himself. Yusuke stood and motioned for Kuwabara to follow Kurama. Nodding he set of after his red head friend while Yusuke kneeled next to Hiei as he had seen Kurama do. With out saying a word he took the bandages and began wrapping them around Hiei careful not to touch him or make him feel trapped. Yusuke knew how much Kurama had hurt him when Hiei offered no protest.

"You know he really didn't mean to hurt you." When silence met his statement Yusuke continued. "He was worried and upset you where hurt because of him." Hiei stayed silent as he finished wrapping him and tying it off. "He would have done the same for me."

Yusuke was startled. He hadn't expected Hiei to answer him. Yusuke decided to take a risk "Yes he would have. I guess that means he feel the same way you feel about him." When Hieis head snapped sharply to the side from the pack Kurama had brought along Yusuke merely grinned.

Looking back down he stated flatly "There is nothing between me and Kurama besides partnership." Expecting that to be the end of the conversation he was startled when Yusuke continued "Saa. Well there are many meanings and levels of partnership aren't there." Hiei dropped the shirt he had plucked out when he heard Yusukes next words.

"I mean what kind of partnership is it when one of you looses sleep from worry. Not only sleep but weight as well. He was always thinking about you, you could tell in the way he would get lost in thought and play with the necklace he _always _wears. He hardly ever went out beside to visit Yukina, his mother or classes.The last few weeks he's been depressed but that never stopped him from waiting and hoping for you to come home."

Hiei just stared at Yusuke hardly believing what he had heard. He knew his fox cared but, he had never imagined it would be this much. He had not expected these feelings from himself or Kurama. What he had said about Kurama, well he had felt that too. That did it!

There was no going back. Kurama would know how he felt and he would be his. Yusuke smiled when he saw the dejected look go out of Hieis eyes to be replaced with the fierce determination he had come to associate the small demon with. _'Ah perfect timing'_ he thought as Kurama and Kuwabara returned.

Kurama had the same look as Hiei. Good that meant the two tenacious idiots would finally do something about what they felt. Yusuke smirked and walked over to Kuwabara.

Kurama had walked away in anger and guilt. _'Do not be mad at him Kit. He only did what he felt was needed. You would have done the same for him, and besides.'_ he heard the fox demon give a small sigh _'it was my fault you froze like that.'_ Suichi heard and felt a trace of his counterparts' sadness _'I was thinking of Kuron and…'_

The human shook his head _'It's ok Kurama. I understand, it was very painful for you. But it seems you have come to the point where the pain of the memory has dulled'_ he waited to hear from the fox. He hoped he had not said too much. He smiled when Kurama responded _'It would seem so, Kit. I think our love for Hiei has softened it and as you said before a while ago Kuron would want me to be happy. Although I'm sure he would word it different.'_

The red head laughed _'Oh yeah? And what would he have said?'_ Suichi felt better after talking to the fox. He knew what he had said was true but he just needed some air. He nearly chocked when he heard the yoko laugh and say _'He would tell me to quit my bitchin and find myself a nice strong stud to pound me into oblivion. And if he was to my taste to bind him to me.'_

That's how Kuwabara found him, laughing at thin air. When Kurama spotted him he straightened up and asked "Is there something I could help you with?" Kuwabara scratched the back of his head, a habit he had picked up from Urameshi "Uh, actually I was going to ask you that."

Kurama smiled, his friend really did have a big heart. "No, thank you. I know I was rude but, my patience is spread thin. I will go back and apologize." Kuwabara smiled. Good, he didn't need to pound sense into his friend, although he doubted he could. "It's been a rough two days hasn't it?" he asked as they made their way back.

"Yes it has." Answered Kurama "But I plan to make it better, soon." Kuwabara looked around and finally asked "Are you and Hiei really going out?" When Kurama stopped and looked at him with a delicate eyebrow raised he flushed.

Taking pity on him Kurama laid a hand on his shoulder and confided in him "Not as of yet. But if I can convince him, I would like us to be. Just make sure you don't tell him, ok?" Kuwabara grinned. "I don't think you will be needing to convince him. Hell I'm surprised he hasn't jumped you already. Now that I look back on it, it has been pretty obvious."

Kurama had to hurry to catch up to his friend after he stood still in the middle of the forest with his mouth hanging open. He managed to gather his composure before he joined the rest of his friends. Walking directly to Hiei he kneeled down in front of him.

When he did not turn away he dared to look Hiei in the eyes and nearly let out a relieved sigh. Hiei was not angry. "I'm sorry, Dragon. I didn't mean to act like that. I was just scared and angry with myself and" he was cut short when Hiei placed a finger on his lips. "It's fine fox." Nodding he stood up and offered Hiei his hand.

He nearly laughed out loud when Hiei took it with out hesitation. "Well off to Makuro then. We should get there before sundown if we hurry." He said as he bent down to retrieve the pack. Turning around he followed his two companions with Hiei next to him.

Hieis cheeks were tinted pink. Kurama had not released his hand and when he tugged on it Kurama merely tightened his hold. "I'm not a child Kurama! I can walk on my own!" he hissed. Kurama stopped and looked at him "When did anyone hold your hand when you were a child Hiei?" he asked.

When Hiei lowered his eyes, Kurama felt a pang in his chest. Shit he hadn't meant to hurt Hiei. Lifting Hieis chin with a hand he forced Hiei to look at him and used their more intimate telepathic connection _"__**I don't see you as a child, Dragon. I enjoy holding your hand and would be very happy if you would allow me to do so. If you are uncomfortable I will understand."**_

Hieis eyes where fixed on the ground and Kurama took that as a sign of rejection. He began to release his hand when Hiei tighten his hold. Startle Kurama looked at Hiei to see him looking at him. If he dared hope, and he did, he could have sworn he saw love lurking behind Hieis ruby eyes that where swimming with determination and…content.

"_**I'd like that fox. When we get to Makuros I won't have much time to talk with you but I promise as soon as we head out again there will be time where we will sort everything out. I'm afraid I'm going to have to break my promise to you."**_

Kuramas breath caught as he looked questioningly at Hiei _**"I will break it because…I can not, will not wait until after Yusukes weeding. I waited five hellish months and I will not wait more."**_ Kuramas heart lifted and he smiled a smile full of mysterious promises.

Slowly as if not to scare him, Kurama let go of Hieis hand and brought his arms around Hiei. Joy spread trough him when Hiei merely stiffened, he would have preferred for him not to but this time Hiei was not trembling. Hieis arm came up to wrap around his waist and he let his head rest on Kuramas shoulder.

The rest of the way to Makuros castle went uneventful. Well almost. Kuwabara had the great idea of bringing his camera, (honestly who would do that beside him?). Luckily the objects of his interest were unaware. In the screen you could see a slender, almost feminine, red head and a shorter black haired demon. What made it unique was not the beautiful forest surrounding them, nor the breathtaking sunset they where walking into. No, what made it unique was the unguarded smile from the fire apparition to his partner who was walking next to him with their hands intertwined.

**Ok so this one was long too. But it was pretty good….right? Please leave a review telling me your opinion. **


	15. Chapter 13

**This will be my last update in a while b/c I'm going to Vegas!(I'll only be gone like 3 days) But I will continue writing…by hand. So when I get back I'll type it all and hopefully post a few chapters all at once.**

**Ch.13**

Hieis prediction came true. As soon as they where within the castles ground they where swarmed with eager soldiers wanting details. Some where there to see the shape Hiei was in, others trying to get information on the threat. The proximity of so many demons where beginning to affect Hiei.

His friends formed a tight circle around him and tried to shield him. That did not help much since Hiei could feel their bodies pressed up close to him. Thankfully Makuro came out and ordered everyone away. After disgruntled looks they figured it was better to wait than to loose vital organs. The strangers and Makuro looked about ready to tear them apart.

Hiei was shaking badly and struggling to control himself. In a move that seemed almost natural Kurama shifted in front of Hiei to provide some sort of peace. Kuwabara stepped further in front of Kurama and Hiei effectively covering both demons. Yusuke stepped forward to provide a distraction.

"Makuro, it's been a while since we last saw each other. How have you been?" Makuro gave him a look that asked Do-I-look-stupid? But played along anyway "Yes it has been a while and I'm assuming you came here to assist and not to visit." Yusuke gave a strained laugh "Yeah well you know. Gotta keep my home town safe and all."

Makuro gave a pointed look at Kuwabara. Getting the hint Yusuke grinned "Right, you guys haven't meet have you? Kuwabara, " he motioned the young man forward. "This is Makuro, one of the former rulers of Makai and the only one who has beaten Hieis' ass." Kuwabara didn't doubt it…much.

He felt power within the woman, almost like Hieis except…different. He shook it off as Yusuke continued the introductions "Makuro, I'm ashamed to say this idiot is my friend and teammate Kuwabara. Before you ask, yes he's human." Kuwabara gave a shout of protest but otherwise didn't move to start a fight as usual.

Makuro simply stared at Kuwabara making him want to squirm. In a manner much like Hieis she just snorted and motioned them to follow her into the castle, not even bothering to see if they followed. **"**She wouldn't happen to be related to the shrimp would she?" muttered Kuwabara.

Yusuke just laughed and clapped him on the back "No, but they are so much a like it's a wonder they can stand each other." Taking a quick glance back he noticed Kurama and Hiei following behind them. It looked like whatever Kurama had done worked because Hiei had lost the sickly pallor and he had stopped shaking.

They entered a large conference room where she waved them to sit down. Yusuke sat at her left with Kuwabara next to him. Hiei sat to her right, Kurama sitting next to him. Makuro took a moment to look Hiei over as if trying to asses how much damage had been done. A look passed between them, one only people who had been to hell and lived to tell could share.

She drummed her fingers and waited to see if Hiei would say anything. Sighing she realized he would not volunteer much information. " I have informed Yomi of your arrival and he should be here soon. The king has given us control of the situation. All he asked was that we keep him informed and not to wipe out either world."

Hiei just grunted. He looked at Makuro and asked "What about…" She just shook her head and answered "Fine. A little bruised but he made it. He barricaded himself." Hiei just nodded and a look of relieved crossed his face. Before anyone could question him they felt a strong presence that could only be Yomi.

"Eager to see Kurama I bet." muttered the woman. Hiei shot her a scathing glare that was ignored. She already knew the fascination and emotions he had for the fox. After all she had been in his mind at his most vulnerable time. Well one of his most vulnerable times she amended. She wondered when she would be able to have time alone with him when the doors to the office where thrown open and Yomi walked in as if he owned the place.

He seemed to zone in on Kurama and he smiled. "Sorry to make you wait. I had to take care of some business before I headed over here." He stated. He sat down next to Kurama much to Hieis dislike. "And how have you been Kurama?" he asked in a voice that was practically dripping with desire.

Hiei growled and stood up when Kurama placed a calming hand on his. Hiei sat back reluctantly but continued to glare at the blind lord. Yomi frowned slightly and shrugged while Yusuke snickered. Kuwabara was confused and Makuro simple rolled her eyes.

"As you can tell I'm fine and I can see you are as well, old friend." He made sure to emphasize the words 'old friend'. Hiei smirked when Yomi gave an exasperated sigh and looked about ready to pout. "Still attached to the little brat I see." Hiei began growling and his free hand reached for his katana.

Shaking his head in disgust Makuro decided to end the foolishness. "Yomi enough you old goat! Quit aggravating our advisors." Kurama felt Hiei tense when Makuro said 'advisors'. Squeezing his hand Kurama comforted him _**'I'll expect an explanation later, Dragon. I hope it's not something you planned to keep from me.'**_ Hiei relaxed slowly.

"_**I planned to tell you. It's all part of the promise."**_ was his short answer. Kuramas curiosity was piqued; if it was part of the promise then Hiei had been planning this for a while. His heart swelled at the possibilities. His musing was interrupted when he heard Yomi talking again.

"Nice to see you again Yusuke. Too bad it couldn't have been in a more…friendly manner." Yusuke just laughed and said "Oh don't worry I had planned on coming to give you a visit. I'm looking forward to that re-match." Yomi chuckled slightly. Kuwabara cleared his throat. He was damn tired of sitting there and being ignored. It was bad enough he had no clue what was going on but a little consideration would be nice.

"Ah right! Back to business." Yusuke began "Lord Yomi this is Kuwabara. Kuwabara this is Lord Yomi another former ruler of Makai and Kuramas is his advisor." Kuwabara nodded his head to him and extended hi hand. When he noticed Yomi looking straight ahead he figured out he was blind. Kuwabara turned red and stammered out a "Nice to meet you."

Yomi just laughed and wave it off. "Like wise." Makuro slammed her hand down and immediately regretted it when Hiei jumped and tightened his hold on Kuramas hand. When she noticed his friends ignored it she decided to follow suit and took on something she was familiar with, and that was control.

"Enough of this idle chatter. Hiei report!" she barked out. Hiei gave her a scowl which was returned. Snorting he leaned back in his chair, releasing Kuramas hand. He was hoping to look casual, if not bored. "Why don't you tell me what you already know that way I don't waste my time repeating something?"

Makuro groweled but complied seeing the logic in it despite it being said in a mocking tone. Honestly she felt a little relieved to see Hiei like that. This meant they had not broken him and by the looks of things, his companions where well informed. Kurama ,she knew, was a vital piece of Hieis control to his sanity.

"All we know is that it's an organization. We know it's motive is to take over Makai and Ningenkai using the portal Sensui opened years ago." Yusuke shot up "That's impossible! It was sealed!" Makuro glared at him but Yusuke didn't back down. She sighed. Did all of Hieis companions need to be so hard headed?

She smirked, _'Well they have to be if they can stand him'. _"It's not exactly the same one. It is in the same location. Yes it was sealed but there are still remains of it and that is what they plan to use. Now,' with a careless wave she dismissed it and Yusuke " as I was saying, they have no name and there are different ranks and bases. That is all we know. Every time we send someone they all come back in pieces."

She deliberately phrased it that way to see if Hiei contradicted her. When he didn't her suspicions where confirmed. Although he had come out in one piece physically his mind was something else. Time would be needed to recuperate. '_Time and someone to beat some sense into you.'_ she mused _"I had you and close to a millennium for that. I wish I could return the favor but, it looks like you already have your protector.'_

She allowed herself a moment of regret and jealousy. There was nothing she could do and she respected Hiei to much to do anything otherwise. '_But if that fox breathed the wrong way'_ she smiled evilly _'Well I could always use a new fur coat'_ Hiei was used to Makuro mood swings and just ignored her. The rest tried to look invisible within their chairs.

Having had enough and wanting nothing more than to go to his room to check on him he began "You know pretty much everything except the key players. There are five, well really only four. A psychic whose powers are limited to illusions and mind reading. He's the weakest of them, but do not underestimate him." No one interrupted him and he continued .

"A Mazu demon named Ivy, an apparition that manipulates energy, another that is brute strength and lastly Karu. Ivy can manipulate the earth, not the plants or animals. Karu…" Hiei hesitated slightly "Is the strongest I believe. He can manipulate water and he seems to have hidden powers. My jagan sensed it but I couldn't tell exactly what it was since my powers where…dampened."

Standing up he went to a desk in he corner and came back with a map of Makai. Spreading it across the whole table he continued " I was being held here" he pointed at the Spine mountains. "I memorized where the bases where and who they belonged to." As he spoke he began labeling where each base, hideout and so on.

"As you can see they have the three former rulers surrounded from the outside and inside." Yomi and Makuro gasped and leaned forward. Hiei had labeled areas around the outskirt of their castles and within their territories. "How where we not aware of this!" roared Yomi.

Hiei wasn't even fazed "As you can see they use intricate tunnels thru the mountains valleys and underground. The reason you where not aware was because only the rats travel trough this carrying supplies and information. They choose some of the weakest demons that way they won't raise any alarms. They are mostly thief or criminals that are sentenced to death"

An hour passed before he had finished outlining the bases and explaining everything he had learned. They all sat in contemplative silence. Yomi finally spoke up "How is it that you gathered so much information if you where a prisoner?" Hiei tensed and his hands began to tremble under the table. "Yomi, I don't…" Kurama was cut off by Hiei.

He needed to face it sooner or later and he'd be damned if it where later. " They thought I was weak from blood loss and delirious with fever. As I mentioned before they had most of my powers binded so they thought it would be safe for them to talk freely and plan. They had planned to kill me after." He didn't say more. There was no need to.

"I'm sorry I still don't understand" said Yomi. Regret colored his tone, he really did not mean to hurt the little fire apparition, but he had not lived this long by not being suspicious. It was a hard lesson dealt to him by the one sitting next to him.

Hiei sighed and elaborated " They had a cell for me. When they decided to see if they could break me they took me out and left me there afterwards. They often…" he paused and took a deep breath "tortured me in front of the communicator so the other sick bastard could see."

Kurama and his friends felt sick. They knew exactly what kind of 'torture' he was talking about. Kurama slipped his hand over Hieis and was relieved when Hiei clasped it tightly. "How did they manage to hold you for so long?" asked Yomi. Kurama sent him a glare and hissed "That is irrelevant Yomi and you know it!"

Yomi was shocked. Kurama had never spoken to him in that manner before. _'I guess he took it personal'_ Hiei had begun to tremble from the strain of keeping his hellish memories at bay. They thought he wouldn't answer and Kurama was about o ask to be excused when they heard Hieis voice strained but steady

"If I could have escaped, I would have. I was betrayed by the two who were sent with me." Makuro began to curse but Hiei continued " After that, there where other factors that needed careful consideration for an escape." His teammates assumed it was the poison within their system and did not ask any questions.

They all tensed when they felt a demons ki rushing towards them. Makuro smirked and sat back down on her chair waiting to see how this would play out. Yomi and Kurama faced the door ready for an attack after hearing the guards yells. Kuwabara and Yusuke rushed to their friends side and tensed. They froze in shock when they hear Hiei yell a hoarse 'Don't hurt him!"

The doors where flung open and a small fox rushed in. It froze when it saw how many demons there where and bristled its fur snarling menacingly. Hiei stepped forward and walked a little in front of the group. As soon as the little fox saw Hiei it rushed him. Kurama was about to lash out at it when he nearly fell in disbelief.

The fox transformed into a child yoko and latched onto Hieis neck sobbing. No one dared breath, they where overwhelmed with disbelief. Hiei had picked the child up and was now sitting down cradling him and scratching behind his tiny ears murmuring something they couldn't hear but was obviously working to placate the child.

When the child's sob's subsided Kurama whispered "Hiei?" in a bewildered voice. Hiei tensed and looked back at them in surprise. He had forgotten they where there, his attention focused solely on the kit in his arms. His face turned a pretty pink at being caught comforting a small child.

Slowly he stood up still cradling the child and turned to face them. They kit hid his face on Hieis cloak and began trembling again. '_Damn this was not how I wanted them to find out about him!_' he resigned himself _'But then again when does anything I plan go right? Oh well I might well get this over with so I can sleep and eat.'_

Hiei put the child on his feet but the kit refused to let go. Sighing impatiently Hiei pried his arms away from his neck and straightened up. He merely rolled his eyes when the kit latched onto his waist. When he looked up he couldn't help it, Hiei burst out laughing. His first genuine laugh in months.

All the occupants in the room, including Makuro who already knew of the kits presence where putting Bambi to shame. Well except Yomi but damn that was funny. The kit looked up when he heard a strange noise rumbling in his ears. He gave Hiei a timid smile that blossomed into a hearty giggle when Hiei ruffled his hair. He liked seeing his savior smile like that and vowed to make him do it again.

Kuwabara and Yusuke sank down to the floor in a near faint. They honestly did not know if they could take any more surprises. Hiei embracing a child and acting…fatherly and then laughing. Laughing for Kamis sake! Ok so they had heard him laugh before but geez.

Kuramas mind was whirling. He couldn't believe it! Well not the part of him being kind to a child, he knew Hiei well enough. Under all those thorns was a kind, if abused heart, but….a yoko child? And by the looks of him he had also been abused. What in Inaris name was going on?

Hiei must have sensed his distress because he stopped laughing and straightened up. "Alright sit down everyone and I'll explain this quickly. We are hungry and tired and I don't want to deal with any more of this bullshit!" Sluggishly as if in a dream, or nightmare, they slowly made their way to their seat.

Hiei sat down and placed the child on his lap. He looked around nervously until his eyes landed on Kurama. He stared at him for a long time before looking up at Hiei with a questioning look. When Hiei nodded his head he looked back at Kurama and gave him a small timid smile. In a voice that cracked he slowly said "K'rama"

Startled he looked down at the child. He smiled slowly and nodded his head. _'How does he... never mind I'm sure Hiei will explain. Soon.' _Taking a deep breath Hiei began. "When we infiltrated the ranks, I was not a part of it. I figured someone would recognize me by the jagan and dragon so I stayed behind and gathered the information from the two bastards I sent in. They gave me false information about vital information."

His eyes hardened "I went in to retrieve it and was cautious but the bastards had the child. I couldn't turn my back to him so I stayed. They managed to form a gas that would bind my powers. They threatened me with the child." His eyes filled with regret and he began stroking the kits hair when he began to tremble.

"I called their bluff and now I have to live with it." Kurama wondered what he meant but decided not to ask, at least not yet. They all heard a small trembling voice muffled slightly "Not your fault. You killed them and saved me." Hiei continued stroking the child but said nothing.

"Soon after that I began to…cooperate so they would leave the child alone." Hiei looked at Kurama _**'They raped him in front of me Fox! I went ballistic and killed them all, but they sent more so I had to do it."**_ Kurama barely suppressed the gasp of horror. _'So to save the child you took his place. Hiei, you continue to astound me! It is no wonder I love you and soon you will know'_

Slowly as if not to startle either the child or Hiei he raised his hand and placed it over the one that was running trough the kits hair. Hiei accepted it but the little kit tensed and hissed. Kurama began to retract his hand when Hieis stopped him. He placed his hand on top of Kuramas and began stroking the child again. The kit looked up at Hiei who just smiled at him lightly as if to assure him it was alright.

If Hiei said it was ok then he would trust him. The kit hid his face again and let the red head pet him. "They began to realize it would not be enough to contain me as I killed more and more of their guards. The developed a new hold on me and I bid my time before I could escape with the kit. When the opportunity showed itself I escaped and sent the kit here."

Makuro finally spoke up "He came directly in and into your chambers. He barricaded himself in there and injured anyone who was dumb enough to open the door." her voice was a mixture of annoyance and admiration. "I'm assuming you are all tired, so why don't you go rest and I'll send food up to you."

"Makuro if I wasn't already engaged I'd marry you." joked Yusuke. Everyone else just groaned. Ignoring the comment she continued "Tomorrow we continue planning after breakfast. For now there are rooms prepared for you near Hieis quarters I'm sure he will point you all in the right direction.

They made their way to their rooms in silence. Hiei gestured to two doors that where slightly open for Kuwabra and Yusuke. He entered his own, three doors down the boys, confident Kurama was following him. He heard Kurama close the door as he walked to his bed.

He saw his coverlets where shaped like a nest. The kit tensed and looked up in fear. He wasn't sure how the fire demon would react upon seeing his belongings in a disarray and used with out permission. Hiei just laid the boy down and sat next to him.

He smiled and leaned on Kuramas shoulder when he sat down next to him. "What now Dragon?" Hiei knew there was a deeper meaning to the words but he was too tired to deal with them. The fight to control his emotions and having to relive his memories had whipped him out as effectively as using his dragon.

"Now we sleep. Tomorrow we plan." Kurama accepted that. "Where will I sleep?" Hiei tensed. It was a habit to sleep with Kurama but he was not sure how he or the kit would react. Damn it all to hell! "With me fox."

Hiei picked the kit up and tucked him under the sheets after he had straightened them out. Removing his cloak, katana and boots he waited for Kurama to take of his shoes and jacket. Laying down next to the kit he waited for Kurama to slide in next to him. He tensed when he felt Kurama close but began to relax when he felt Kuramas ki.

He heard a strange purring and turned his head to see the kit in a deep sleep already. That is when he noticed the dark circle under his eyes that told the story of unrest. "Hn. Looks like you put the kid to sleep Kurama. I thought he was going to put up a bigger fight." Kurama smiled and took Hieis hand "Maybe I can do the same for you, Dragon."

Hiei looked over at him and whisperes "I hope you can too Fox." Before letting sleep take him he curled an arm around the kit who snuggled up next to him, recognizing his scent even in his sleep. That told Kurama more than words could. He was startled when he felt Hiei lay his head on his shoulder.

Looking down at his love he whispered "Sleep now Hiei. I will protect you and the kit." The last thing he saw was Kuramas smiling face. He went into a dreamless sleep with the promise on his mind, and warmth surrounding him from either side.

**I hope to come back to reviews! Although…I'm not too sure I like this chapter too much. Egh I think I'm drawing it out too much. I think I'll shorten it a few chapters.**


	16. Chapter 14

**SFM : When I was in Vegas I remembered you had a similar situation in "And Baby Makes How Many" (which BTW I highly recommend) I hope you don't think I'm stealing your ideas! TT I just thought it would be a good twist to throw in there.**

**Ch.14**

Kurama awoke to find Hiei gone. He sighed and when he heard a whimper looked at the foot of the bed. The kit lay huddled there with wariness in his eyes but no real fear, at least not yet. _'Well that is something I suppose. As long as I don't do any sudden moves it should go alright.'_

The child held a piece of paper out to him. Surprised he slowly reached for it. As soon as Kurama had grasped it the kit released it as if it had burned him and scurried back to the edge of the bed. Trying to reassure the kit he smiled at him as he quickly scanned the content of the note.

**Kurama, I had business to attend to. Take care of the kit for me. Yusuke took the oaf to his territory and will be back by dinner time. I will see you then. –Hiei**

He looked from the note to the kit. I guess there was no helping it. It's not like he had plans or anything. _'He could have at least woken me up.'_ He thought grouchily. He looked over at the kit and tried to figure out how to approach him with out scaring him. There was something familiar about him.

He was sure he had never seen him before, but there was something about him, that reminded him of someone. When he moved to stand up he realized what it was, his eyes. They where so much like Hieis when they had first meet.

Defiance, fear, eyes to old to be on someone so young. However he knew this child was different from Hiei. He smiled a beautiful smile that drew the child to him as it always drew Hiei. Kurama saw hope in the child's eyes. Something Hiei had never had but now provided for this lost hurt child.

"Lord Kurama" the kit asked nervously. Kuramam looked startled at the title and chuckled. "I'm no lord, kit. Just plain Kurama will do." He was rewarded with a shy smile "Well Lord Hiei, he…said that" he took a deep breath and rushed the last part as if afraid "he said you where also a youko." He quickly looked down and hunched his shoulder preparing to ward of the blow he was sure to come.

He made a keening sound when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When no pain followed he opened his eyes cautiously his breathing ragged. He looked up to see captivating green eyes. They held compassion and understanding but the best part was there was no pity in them, no disgust just quiet understanding. Seeing the boy begin to relax Kurama answered in a quiet voice "Yes it's true. I was born to a human mother but I have a youkos spirit within."

The kits eyes grew wide with wonder. He hesitantly reached up and timidly touched his blood red hair. Snatching his hand back he looked guilty but smiled when Kurama took his much smaller hand in his and placed it in his hair.

The child began to run his tiny hand trough the strangers hair. _'So soft. So different from Hieis, but still nice.'_ Realizing he had taken so much liberty he placed his hand back in his lap. Kurama smiled "You seem to know a lot about me but I know nothing of you. I don't even know your name."

Kurama saw the smile disappear from the child's face and instantly regretted it. "I don't have a name. My sires never gave me one. I've been going by Bastard or anything my current master decides to call me" he informed Kurama in a low monotone voice. Before Kurama could come up with something he saw the child lift his chin with a little pride.

His eyes held tears but there was a quiet joy and wonder in them mixed with the sadness. "Daddy said he would give me a name when he got back." Kurama was puzzled. Didn't the child just say he didn't have a father. As a matter of fact he addressed his parents as 'sires' "When you said "Daddy' who where you referring to?" he asked cautiously.

The boys eyes grew wide and he clamped his mouth shut, looking at the door fearfully as if someone would burst in there and hurt him. An idea formed in his mind "Did you mean Hiei, kit?" When the boy began to tremble, Kurama gave small delighted laugh and scooped the child up. He held him on his lap despite the trembling and whimpering noise coming from the kit.

"Shhhh." He soothed the child by holding him close and running his hand thru his tangled hair and scratching the base of his adorable little ears. He knew by experience they where a weak spot and could be used to bring pleasure or to soothe. It seemed to be working because the child's breathe evened and his trembling lessened and he was now clinging to Kuramas shirt.

"It's ok. Hiei won't mind. As a matter of fact I'm sure he will be delighted." He chuckled when he had a mental image of how Hiei would look when the kit called him Daddy. _'By Inari! I can't wait to see that!'_ "Well maybe he won't be thrilled but it at first but that's because no one has dared try to give him a nickname." He paused "Well at least not one where the person doesn't shake in fear from." He mused out loud.

He looked down and saw the child looking at him curiously "I mean." he tried back tracking and the child giggled. "Is ok K'rama. I know 'bout Hiei. He did save me after all." It broke his heart to think this child had suffered so much in his short life. It took great disillusionment and heartache to accept facts like that.

"So tell me why do you think of Hiei as your father?" The child looked down at his lap and played with his hands. "A father is 'uppose to protect his child. He's 'uppose to care for him and make 'em feel safe and happy." His voice broke right along with Kuramas heart. Out of the mouth of a babe.

"Lord Hiei does that for me. When the bad men where hurting me, he stepped in and made me safe. They hurt him instead of me." He started sobbing "He coulda scaped but he didn't 'cause I was in a cave with pieces of paper with funny symbols on them and they hurt him when he tried to get past them."

'_Wards to keep Hiei out? They knew he wouldn't leave with out the kit!'_ Kurama began to shake in anger but regained control when the child on his lap quaked with fear. Taking a deep breath he calmed the child and hoped Hiei forgave him for making such an important decision with out him, but he was sure he would have done the same.

"No one will ever hurt you again, my sweet child. I promise you Hiei and I, and all our friends will protect you from now on." The child nodded his head. Hiei had already told him that. Kurama was surprised when the child accepted it so easily. "So tell me what else has Hiei told you?"

The kit's face scrunched in concentration , he was tasking the question quite seriously and it was all Kurama could do not to laugh from delight. In all honesty he had always loved children but being the infamous Kurama… well it was no place for a child to be. As Suichi he had been expected to marry a woman and reproduce, but alas his heart belonged to his Dragon. Now he had a child to spoil and to his delight it was a youko child!

Well they would still have to see about his accommodations but that would be in the future. Hell he didn't even know if he had a future with Hiei. He shook his head '_The hell I don't! We have been tip toeing about this long enough.'_ Ok well he had been tip toeing around it but that wasn't the issue…or maybe it was.

"Gahhh! I'm getting a headache with all this! Who knew that little spitfire could lead me, ME for Inaris sake, in circles like a fox chasing its tail!" He stood up abruptly forgetting the kit was still in his lap and had to play hot potato to keep the child from tumbling to the floor.

The little kit gave a yip of surprise and clung to whatever he could reach which just happened to be Kuramas hair. Kurama yelped when he felt stinging pain on his skull and fell back wards with the child. If anyone had walked in at that moment they would have died laughing.

At the very least peed themselves and broken a few ribs laughing. The mighty Kurama had fallen on his back on the bed one hand on the kits leg the other flung over his head. One of his legs stuck up in the air while the other lay on the floor to prevent them from sliding onto the floor. The kit was curled around his head like a frightened cat his fur bristled and nails digging in. His upper body was covered by Suichis long hair so it looked like he had a red blanket over him.

The room was filled with laughter. It worked as a balm for Kuramas and the kits emotional wounds. Chuckling Kurama righted both of them "So how about we go have breakfast and then figure out what to do for the rest of the day?" The kit looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Standing he walked over to the curtains that where still drawn and pulled back one part so the light spilled over Kurama.

Blinking in vain Kurama tried to adjust his eyes to the light spilling directly onto him. He had forgotten what a wicked sense of humor youkos had. "It's not mornin no more K'rama. We should be getting ready to meet daddy now." Kurama was frozen in disbelief. He never slept past 10 A.M and only then when he had stayed up for at least three days without sleep. The only timed he ever slept in or a lot was when … well never actually.

Sighing he accepted there was nothing he could do about it. "Have you been in here all day? Didn't you eat?" The little boy just shrugged his shoulders. That in itself said a lot. He was used to his days being filled with nothing to do in an enclosed space. It was a wonder he had survived it with out going insane. As a youko he needed the air, he needed to be free not caged.

Well Kurama planned to change all that, starting now. "Why don't we take a shower first? I feel dirty from traveling and I need a bath. Then we can wander around the castle looking for the dinning room and wait for Hiei?" The kit looked at him with wide eyes.

"You...you're askin for my opinion?" Kurama cursed at the fates that had given the child such a horrible fate. "Of course Kit." The child looked down "Weeel. I do want a bath. I feel so icky!" he said while scrunching his little nose in a manner that reminded him of Hiei. _'Ah score one for me. It's foolproof to stroke a youkos vanity or bribe him with it'._

Kurama frowned at the next words however. "But I don really like going outside. What if another bad person comes and Daddy isn't here?" Kurama tried not to be hurt at the child's lack of trust in him.

After all he did not know him at all besides what Hiei had told him and… well actually he didn't know what Hiei had told the child about him. That could wait. Suddenly Kurama got an idea. "You know Hiei would be really sad if you refused his invitation to join him for dinner. And I promised you that I would always take care of you and I will."

He saw the child wavering and decided to se his trump card. "After we see Hiei I can show you my Youko form" he wheedled. Excitement lightened his eyes "Really?" When Kurama nodded the child let out a little yip of happiness that made Kurama laugh. "It's settled then lets go take a bath!"

The kit squealed and raced to the bathroom striping as he went. The next hour and a half were spent giggling and taking off layers of grim and mistrust. Kurama sat on the bed with the kit on his lap after drying and dressing him with cloths that had "mysteriously" appeared. "You have such beautiful hair."

Under layers of dirt and untangled the kits hair fell slightly below his shoulders. His hair was a honey brown that was a bit dull at the moment due to malnutrition but Kurama vowed that would end soon. He was startled when the kit began to purr under his ministration. _' I wonder if Hiei can make me purr for a different reason.'_

Blushing he put the kit on his feet. Now was really not the time to think about that. Putting a bright smile for the kit he offered his and. "Now let's see if we can find Hiei hm?" When he had the kits hand firmly in his he led the way out.

The child had a death grip on his hand and was trying his best to disappear into Kuramas side. After ten minutes of wandering around the castle Kurama was thoroughly lost and frustrated. Stopping he winked down at the kit. "Would you like to see a cool trick?" When the kit nodded shyly he flared his ki.

The kit looked around and raised his eyes questioningly. "Our guardian angel will come soon." When the kit still looked puzzled he winked. Suddenly Hiei appeared before them. "What's the matter fox?" he asked concerned. Hiei stumbled back two full steps when a bundle flew at him.

He caught the kit and looked over at Kurama with a mixture of horror and plea in his eyes. Kurama just laughed seeing Hiei panic and the kits tail waving madly behind him. "We got lost" he simply said.

Hiei rolled his eyes and snorted. "Why didn't you follow my ki then fox?" Kurama looked startled "You know I didn't even think about that." He shrugged "Well we got the same result didn't we?"

Hiei just turned around and walked with the kit following him like a besotted puppy , Kurama brought up the rear. "The detective and oaf decided it was too late to travel so it will only be us for tonight." Kurama nodded but remembered Hiei wasn't looking at him "That's fine"

When Hiei led them outside to a secluded area inside the forest surrounding the castle Kurama began wondering where they where going but stayed silent. He gasped out loud when they entered a clearing. In the middle there was a blanket and piles of food already on the ground.

Hiei turned around with a blush to find two pairs of eyes glued on him. The deep green ones where filled with barley concealed excitement, wonder and deep pleasure. Perhaps even…love. Although he was not sure since the only time he had ever seen love directed at him was from his sister and she definitely did not look at him like that.

Smaller set of whiskey eyes where filled with simple wonderment and disbelief. Hiei cleared his throat and opened his mouth to explain but nothing came out. He settled for a grunt and gestured for them to take a seat.

The kit ran and alternated between looking trough all the delicious smelling food and the beautiful scenery. Kurama took his time to walk over to Hiei. He hugged Hiei and whispered "This is beautiful Hiei. Thank you. I think we all needed it."

Hieis blush deepened. "Hn." He turned around but before moving he whispered back "I thought my foxes would enjoy the outdoors after being cooped up all day." Kurama smiled and sat down close next to Hiei and brushed a kiss across his cheek.

Realizing the kit was staring at him, Hiei blushed again and in a gruff voice asked "Are you just going to stare at the food or eat?" The child took that as an invitation and threw himself into the meal. Both males just stared at the kit wolf trough the meal wishing they had been there sooner to protect them and renewing their vows to protect him from further harm.

"We better get some before the brat eats it all." Kurama agreed and selected some food for himself while Hiei gathered his. They ate in comfortable silence until the last bite had disappeared. After cleaning up they just laid there in the blanket watching the twilight each immersed in their own thoughts. Hiei sat up and his two companions took their cue from him.

"It's getting dark so we should be getting back soon. But before we go I want settle some things." He stared first at Kurama then at the kit. He was startled when he saw the child hugging his knees to his chest and trying hard not to cry. Hiei looked back at Kurama desperately, a plea for help in his eyes. Kurama shook his head as he had no clue what was wrong.

Sighing Hiei scooted close to the kit. "What's the matter kit?" The boy stayed quiet for such a long time Hiei was afraid he had regressed back to when he had first found him. Suddenly he heard a voice that trembled with unshed tears and pain "You don't want me. You're going to send me away now." the kit looked up at him with sorrow but no accusation.

Before Hiei could answer the child threw himself at him crying desperately "Please don't send me away! I'll do anything you want just please, Daddy, let me stay with you!" Hiei caught himself with one hand while the other wrapped around the trembling body automatically.

Hieis eyes softened. "It's alright kit. I wasn't going to send you away." A tear streaked face looked up "Waelly?" Hiei nodded "Really. Well I will have to send you away temporarily." The kits face fell. Hiei sighed "Quit assuming kit!" he ordered.

When the child's ears dropped he looked to the sky for inspiration. Taking a deep breath he tried once again. "Those men that captured us where not alone." The kit immediately tensed and began to tremble. Hiei ran a soothing hand on his back while the other scratched the base of a little ear as he continued "It would be dangerous for you to go with us so I need to send you where you will be safe. Do you understand?"

Kurama was amazed at how well Hiei was handling the child. He knew for a fact this was probably the first time he had dealt with children but it seemed almost natural. _'I suppose after sharing hell together one would forge strong bonds. Besides he talks to the child as an equal. Straight facts and cut the bullshit. Well that's Hiei'_ He hadn't missed the 'us' instead of his trademark 'me' and it pleased him to know Hiei was starting to acknowledge his help.

The kit smiled and snuggled into him. Hiei looked uneasy at the contact but did not pull away. "Now," he continued "I told you before I would give you a name and I think I found one you would like." Both youkos looked up at him in expectation. "Oh, Hiei wait!" Startled Hiei looked over at Kurama who smiled mischievously at him.

"Before you do that let me change." Hiei looked startled but simply nodded his head. Smiling Kurama winked at the kit and raised his ki. When the mist cleared a gorgeous silver youko stood where the equally stunning red head human had stood. The kit gasped and clung to Hiei his eyes transfixed on Kurama.

The youko smiled and kneeled in front of the kit. Hiei snorted and muttered "Show off" Kurama merely stuck his tongue out at him before turning his attention to the child who had not taken his eyes off him. "Hello Kit." he said. The child hid his face in Hieis chest and peeked up at him. Timidly he whispered "K'rama?"

When he got a nod he reached out his hand to touch his hair briefly. Like he had done in his human form, Kurama took a hold of the retreating hand and placed it on his hair. The kit seemed to remember and his smile widened. He half crawled out of Hieis lap to pet the beautiful youko in front of him.

Hiei settled the kit onto Kurams lap. "Alright we can do this back at my quarter you two." Kurama just pouted at him when the kit immediately stopped running his fingers trough the silky hair "You are just jealous because you don't have long hair." Hiei snorted and reached behind his head to release his hair. When it tumbled down a distinct light came into Kuramas eyes and he purred. Hiei blushed and snapped at him.

"Don't get any ideas you crazy fox! And don't let what the kid does get to your head." Kurama laughed and gestured for him to continue. Hiei growled but did as he bid, but not before his eyes promised retribution.

"I've been thinking about it since I promised you and I settled on one last night." Seeing the anticipation and wonder in the child's eyes he felt compelled to warn him "It is only a suggestion. You don't have to agree to it if you don't like." Hie nearly laughed out loud with Kurama as the kit nodded his head vigorously and wiggled in anticipation.

"How does Jalen, sound?" when both eyes widened Hiei blushed thinking he had messed up. Seeing the look in Hieis eyes before he lowered them Kurama smiled and ran his hand slowly thru the kits lap and gently explained to him "That is a wonderful name, Dragon. Do you know what it means kit?"

When he shook his head he looked at Hiei who refused to make eye contact. "It means redemption." The child slowly got to his feet and stood directly in front of Hiei. When Hiei looked up the child wrapped his arms around his neck and kneeled. Softly he whispered "Thank you! I would be honored to carry the name Jalen."

Hieis arms slowly came up around the kit, still not used to physical contact that did not result in pain. Kurama watched the tender interlude and his heart yearned for it. His mind wandered back to his old love and the things they had never done. When he heard his dragon call out to him he resurfaced.

Looking at Hiei, Kurama finally put his past to rest by taking Kurons suggestion. He had found a demon that was his equal and he would not let this one get away. Walking over to the two who had captured his heart he sat down and wrapped his arms around both of them. They stayed in the clearing and watched the heavens light up.

A fitting beginning for their new life as each would light up the others life. None could erase the darkness within but with out that darkness they would never be able to fully appreciate how precious each pinpoint of light truly was.

**OK so this was lots of fluff and probably didn't make much sense but..well I'm sleep deprived so yea. I wanted some happy moments before...well you'll find out soon enough.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry Guys. I seem to have hit a writers block.**

**Ch.15**

Kurama sighed as he trudged along behind Hiei. He was trying really hard to ignore his two friends childish bickering behind him. He knew they were as tired and worn out as he was and they where simply trying to keep their spirits up and release some anxiety and boredom but could they perhaps do it some other way? Please?

He was wondering why Hiei hadn't killed them already. Inari knew he had more patience than him and his patience had disappeared two miles ago. He sighed again when he thought of Hiei. That magical night at the clearing seemed more like a dream after four days.

They had carried the sleeping kit to their chambers after an hour of stargazing. Kurama had fallen asleep with Hiei in his arms and woken up with the kit in them. After breakfast with Jalen, Yomi, Kuwabara and Yusuke they went into a briefing.

It was decided that Yomi and Makuro would deal with the psychic while the rest dealt with the remaining four. Hiei had given no indication of anything happening the day before as he explained to Jalen he would be staying with Makuro. He promised to be back for him soon and after a brief hug from both of them they had departed.

So here he was traveling to the place where the ring leaders where rumored to be stationed and not one damn moment alone with his dragon. To say he was in a foul mood would be an understatement. Hiei had been acting…strange. Never talking more than he had to, not that it was strange behavior for him, but it was as if he was trying to put distance between them. _"I'll be damned if I let him!_

He walked up next to him and was not acknowledge besides a sideways glance from Hiei. He tried for light conversation "How much further Hiei?" Hiei gave him a silent stare before resuming looking forward "Not much Kurama. We should reach it by tomorrow"_ 'Kurama?' _he thought bewildered _'Now it's back to Kurama? Something is upsetting him.'_

He slammed into Hieis back when he stopped abruptly. Hiei gave him a peeved glare but made no further comment. "Wait here" he ordered and flitted off. Yusuke had been watching them and although he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box he knew something was wrong. When Kurama sat on a nearby boulder looking a little lost and a whole lot sad he decided to see if he could help.

After all Kurama had done so much for him and Keiko when their relationship had threatened to fall apart. He could only hope to try and help his long time friend now. Signaling Kuwabara that he needed to talk to Kurama, Kuwabara nodded and went to rest at the base of a tree a few feet away while keeping watch.

Kurama didn't look up when Yusuke sat down next to him, but he was alright with that. He would just wait until Kurama started talking. He did not have to wait long. "Am I doing something wrong Yusuke?" He had not been expecting that. "Wrong? What do you mean?" Kurama sighed and closed his eyes.

"Every time I take one step forward Hiei takes two steps back. Maybe… maybe I'm just trying too hard." Yusuke was silent a moment. He was not blind, he saw the way Hiei looked at Kurama. Yusuke gave the only thing he could.

"I don't know Hiei as well as you do. I doubt anyone ever will either." he began slowly. "From what I understand Hiei has had a rough life where nothing but pain and rejection has ever been shown to him." Kurama tilted his head as an acknowledgment. " That being the case I think it would be hard to accept anything but that."

Yusuke tilted his head back "I was lucky I had Keiko and even Kuwabara. They kept at me and even though I didn't acknowledge them they stayed with me." Kurama began wondering where this was going. "It wasn't easy at first. I pushed them away anyway I could but part of me…part of me clung to them. Hiei is like that. He wants to believe and he wants to stay with you, but with years of abuse…it's not an easy thing to shake off ya know?"

Kurama stayed silent. He knew what his friend had said was true, he had simply lost sight of it in his own doubts and fears. Placing a hand on Yusukes shoulder he waited until he looked up at him "Genkai choose well. Thank you Yusuke." Was all he said, there was no need for anything else.

Hiei appeared in the clearing moments later. "Come on. There is a hot spring a mile up from here where we can rest before heading out again." The group cheered and got to their feet following Hiei with new found strength. "We better be on high alert." he warned as they walked.

"We are close to the base and the guard will be tighter. We will rest for a while and continue at nightfall." When Kuwabara and Yusuke began to protest Hiei cut them off with a wave of his hand. "It will be to our advantage to travel at night. They expect us to rest at night and we could gain the element of surprise."

They grumbled a bit but did not object. When they reached the spring they stood around awkwardly. Normally they would have stripped immediately and jumped in but now… well the tension was too high. Yusuke could see Kurama sneaking peaks at Hiei and Hiei trying to look indifferent. He mentally slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Say guys, if we're going to stay here till night fall shouldn't we get comfortable." When they all stared at him he elaborated "Well I figured we could start a fire and eat after we got cleaned up." Hiei snorted "You know, Detective, that isn't a bad idea. Especially coming from you."

Yusuke clapped a hand on his forehead and feel back into Kuwabara in a mock faint "I was just complimented by the Mighty Lord Hiei. I can now die in peace." Kuwabara and Kurama burst out laughing while Hiei merely rolled his eyes but his eyes where twinkling lightly with humor.

Yusuke righted himself and laughed "Well Kuwabara and I will go get wood and find some edible fruit while you two bath. That way you can prepare it." He smiled smugly and walked off dragging a protesting Kuwabara behind. When they disappeared from sight the two remaining stood in awkward silence.

After a moment Hiei turned to Kurama "Are you going to stand there all day or what, Fox?" Kurama was startled. It was the first time he had spoken to him with out him prompting him first. Shaking his head he began undressing, watching Hiei reaction carefully.

Hiei blushed and turned away. Walking further away he forced himself to undress while he mentally berated himself. _'It's only Kurama. He has seen you a million times before. He won't hurt me.'_ Slowly he walked into the hot spring and allowed himself a satisfied groan. Kurama followed but sensed Hieis nervousness so he sat opposite him.

"Ah, now that hit the spot." Hiei blushed when he looked over at Kurama and it was all he could do not to gape. Kurama had tied his hair up and the water lapped gently at his ribs. His skin was flushed pink from the heat and his head was against a boulder his eyes closed to better appreciate the rare treat.

Sensing Hieis eyes on him he opened his slowly and smiled languidly at him. Hiei immediately submerged himself in the water. When he resurfaced Kurama was much closer and was silently holding out a beautiful green flower. After a questioning look Kurama shrugged "It's for your hair. I think we should use something natural so we don't contaminate the hot spring."

When Hiei reached for the flower Kurama pulled it back. "Fox?" Kurama smiled "Mind doing my hair first?" he asked. Hiei silently shook his head and again reached for the flower. He scooped up some of the nectar and sniffed gently. It smelled…nice. Not girly or too strong.

He turned back to Kurama who had turned his back to him. Slowly he massaged the liquid into Kuramas hair. Both of them savored the contact. All too soon Kurama moved away from the naturally skilled hands to rinse out his hair. Resurfacing he stopped Hiei who had once again reached for the floating flower.

"Let me" he whispered. After a moment of hesitation Hiei turned his back to him and waited his whole body tense. Kurama proceeded gently and cautiously knowing one wrong move would ruin everything. He made sure there was enough space between their bodies for Hiei to feel safe before gently letting the flowers nectar drip into Hieis hair.

He marveled at the wonder, Hieis hair had sagged a little but maintained the image of a flame. Kurama began to wonder if anything could bring down that gravity defying flame. He snorted mentally _'His hair is like his personality. Stubborn to the core and then some.' _Soon he forgot everything but the smooth texture of Hieis hair.

Hiei was having trouble keeping in the moans of pleasure threatening to erupt. Kuramas hands felt like magic. He felt as he had the night he had taken his foxes out to dinner in the field. Peace, content and dare he say light. Kurama was as lost in the pleasure as Hiei was.

"Gods, Dragon! Your hair is so long. Don't cut it" he murmured. Hiei nodded his head not really sure what he was agreeing with, so wrapped up in the moment neither noticed Hiei falling back onto Kuramas chest. He jerked forward with a snarl and whirled around. When he saw Kuramas shocked and hurt eyes he gave into the impulse and sank into the water, running away from the pain he had caused his fox.

When he resurfaced it was to find Kurama out of the hot spring and drying himself. Hiei silently debated with himself and ended up following Kurama out. He flared his ki to dry himself and quickly dressed himself. Not that he needed to. Kurama had not turned to look at him once, simply walking over to his pack and rummaging thru it in search of his brush.

Hiei felt like walking to the closest tree and banging his head against it. Taking a few deep breaths he shuffled over to where Kurama was sitting and took the brush away from him. Kurama said nothing but he also did not welcome him. This was going to be harder than he thought. He ran the brush trough Kuramas hair adding a bit of ki to dry it. The moves where automatic and he wondered when it had become a routine, one he was comfortable and even…looked forward to he realized.

He was jolted back when he heard Kurams thread bear voice "What do you want from me Hiei? I can't do this anymore." They both remembered that long ago night where Hiei had asked that question. Hiei took his time answering thinking carefully on what he was going to say. "I did not mean to do that Fox. It was a knee jerk reaction."

Kurama sighed and turned around to face him "I know Hiei. I also know that you are trying but what I don't know is what you are trying to accomplish." His eyes slowly lifted to clash with Hieis ruby red eyes "You blow hot and cold so often I don't know what to think anymore." Hiei looked down guiltily.

He knew what his fox was talking about but… he couldn't tell Kurama why. He himself wasn't sure. When Hiei said nothing Kurama exploded. "This is what I mean! You say you want to be with me, you do things that touch my heart, like the night with Jalen but then you go cold. You ignore me. I'm tired of these games Hiei!" he yelled.

Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped when they heard Kurama yell. Looking at each other they agreed silently and moved back far enough so they would not be spotted but close enough to hear. Both suppressed their ki's waiting to see if they had to rush in and break them apart. At least that was their excuse.

Hiei felt a shaft of fear go trough him. It must have been reflected in his eyes because Kurama made a disgusted sound and turned away. He was startled when he felt himself being spun around. Hieis anger overshadowing his fear but not his nervousness. Still his voice was angry when he hissed back at Kurama

"You think this is a game? You think I'm proud of the way I'm acting?" he gave a self-mocking laugh that made Kurama feel two inches tall. "I jump at my own fucken shadow Kurama! All my life I have been alone, no one ever cared for the Forbidden Child. No one but you. You where the one that showed me how it felt not to be alone."

He whirled away "Then it was tainted. Or perhaps I was just reminded that I was not made for such things. A weakness is a weakness Kurama and they exploited mine!" suddenly his anger disappeared. He collapsed to the floor and began to laugh. It made Kurama feel cold and it tore at him Hieis laugh was as dead as his eyes.

Kurama made a keening sound and rushed to his side. He had never meant to hurt Hiei! It hurt to know how Hiei really though of him but he couldn't stand to see him in pain. It hurt too much. He was startled when Hiei began talking again his voice a little hoarse from shouting.

"You aren't a weakness Fox. In truth it is the reason I am here now. You and Jalen. I know I hurt you but it is better for you…to stay away from me." He finished brokenly. Kurama nearly cried, instead he took hold of Hieis shoulder and dragged him up ignoring the fear that flashed in his eyes.

"I never thought you where stupid Hiei, but your proving me wrong now." He watched as Hieis eyes widened and then narrow. "What the hell are you so scared of Hiei? You where never a coward before! That is what you are becoming! A scared child running away from something you can't bully out of your way!" The blow sent him sprawling. Hiei was livid.

"Fear Kurama! You want to talk about fear?!" he cried in a high pitched voice "Fear is knowing the ones you care about will die if you don't obey. Fear is walking back to somewhere worse than hell and dragging those stupid enough to follow you!" he reached down and hauled Kurama up to his face by the neck of his sweater. "Don't you fucken talk about fear to me Kurama!"

Hiei stood frozen in disbelief when Kurama wrapped his arms around him. He felt tremors shaking his lithe form. Tentivly he placed his arms around Kuramas waist "Fox?" he asked in a bewildered voice. Kurama simply tightened his hold and sank to his knees taking Hiei with him.

Hiei was beginning to panic, not because of the close contact but because he could feel his cloak being soaked with hot liquid. If there was anything that could destroy him it was Kuramas tears. Never had he (Kurama) allowed them to fall, but he had seen them swimming in his beautiful green eyes.

He heard Kuramas trembling voice muffled by his clothes "Gods Hiei! Don't you get it yet? I belong next to you! I want to be there not because you can't do it on your own but because I want to." He lifted his face so Hiei could see the sincerity in his eyes. "It does not matter what they label you. To me you will always be my Dragon. The person I want to always be with."

Hieis breath hitched and his eyes widened. All he could say was his name. Kurama continued " That is if you will allow me." Hiei didn't answer, he couldn't. He did the only thing he could. Slowly giving Kurama a chance to back away he closed the distance between them. Kurama moaned at the first contact of Hieis lips. His eyes slowly closed as Hiei applied more pressure and gently moves his lips.

Hiei jerked back when Kurama opened his mouth and he felt the red heads teeth. Kuramam opened his eyes his breath a little ragged but pleased to see Hiei was affected as well. Hiei raised a hand to touch his lips as if to affirm what had happened.

"What happened Dragon? Was it too much?" Hiei looked at him funny but answered anyways. "Why did you want to bite me?" Kurama looked puzzled "I didn't want to bi…" Kurama burst out laughing. Hiei was first startled and then annoyed. He dumped Kurama on the floor and growled when the idiot simply laughed harder and rolled around.

It was a good thing Hiei was flustered and mistook the other twos idiots laughter as a result seeing the red head rolling on the floor clutching his sides with tear tracks down his face. With snarl he kicked Kurama on the ribs…hard. Kurama immediately stopped laughing and groaned in pain.

When that simply made the other morons laugh harder he went behind them and cracked their heads together with a satisfying thump. Now all three laid on the ground nursing their wounds and throwing him dirty looks. That however didn't last long. Hiei smug sneer was wiped clean off his face when he heard Kurams voice in his head.

"_**That was mean Hiei! Although I guess I did deserve it. But Baby, I wasn't trying to bite you. I was trying to kiss you, just in a different manner. It's called a French Kiss where we use our tongues and…"**_ Hiei abruptly cut off the connection. He felt the blush crawling up his face at his own stupidity. He barked out "Get the food ready. I'm going to scout around" and fled into the cool interior of the forest.

When Kuwabra and Yusuke began cackling again Kurama scolded them "Now guys, that's not nice. We all know what a rough life he's led. Besides he would kill you if he ever found out why you where laughing." Even that wasn't enough to take the grin off the three guys face. "Come to think of it how much did you hear?" Kurama asked.

That shut them up real fast. They looked at each other and began to stammer out excuses. Shaking his head he said "For get it" The boys let out a relived sigh but blanched when they saw Kurama smile "For now. I'm sure I will come up with something on a later date." With that he turned his back and began preparing a fire.

The boys gulped in fear and slinked away. They still remembered what he had done to the eldest Taguro. They bathed with the flowers Kurama had instructed and horsed around some. Kurama was fixing their meal and staring off into space.

It seemed things where looking up. Soon they would get rid of the threat. Hiei had not refused him, instead he had kissed him! True he still hadn't confessed his love to Hiei but that would come after. He hoped it would be in a more romantic setting where they weren't shouting or being chased. Then there was Jalen, yes life was looking good.

To quote Hiei 'No good thing comes with out a price'. It would seem he was right. The boys had been sitting around the fire waiting for Hiei to return when they felt Hieis ki skyrocket and make its way towards them. It could only mean one thing. The enemy was here.

They stood up and strained to see into the darkness, they knew any mistakes could be the end. Kurama cried out and had to be restrained when he heard Hieis cry and felt his ki falter then plummet to nothing. They waited in tense silence Kurama struggling to get away from Kuwabara and Yusuke hold.

Abruptly they stilled. Four dark figures emerged from the darkness at a luxurious pace. Kurama snarled but did not rush despite his instinct, his teammates where tense and ready for anything. The figures all wore cloaks similar to the one the demon Kurama had shredded a while ago, except these where obviously of better quality and expensive.

Kurama let out a roar of denial and challenge when he saw what the tallest of the figures held. Hanging from an arm lay a limp Hiei. Before anyone could do anything one of the shadowed figure threw pollen that surrounded the group. They held their breath instinctively but to no avail.

The pollen clung to their cloths and skin. They heard a quiet laugh "It matters not if you fools do not inhale it. As soon as it makes contact with skin it renders you incompetent." Kurama growled while the other s cursed and tried to move. Slowly he feed a small amount of ki to one of his seeds creating an antibiotic that slowly released his muscles from the thrall.

He did not move, rather let them think he was powerless. His priority was to get Hiei away from them. The one holding Hiei spoke "I see you have taken care of my little pet." He shifted Hiei until he was cradling him to his chest a long lethal looking nail gently scraped Hieis cheek making him whimper in fear. Kurama did not know where he got the strength to restrain himself from simply attacking the bastard.

"He's been such a bad boy. I will make sure to teach him obedience. It's a shame you will not be there to see it Kurama." He taunted raising his head so the eyes that where flashing from green to gold could meet deep blue eyes that where full of malice. Hiei moaned in pain when a talon pierced his side.

Yusuke cursed "What the hell have you done to him, you son of a bitch? And what the hell is this shit? Scared to fight us?" The biggest of the group stepped forward. "You are Yusuke?" Yusuke snorted "What's it too ya? You want to ask my phone number or something?" The figure let out a weird below that sounded like a bull.

He began to charge but was stopped by hand on his shoulder. The one that had stopped the charge answered "We simply paralyzed you, don't worry it will wear off. As for what we want, well a fight of course. But not here. Tomorrow meet us at the Assassins Flat, the prize will naturally be your life."

"What of Hiei?" asked Kuwabara. The figure holding Hiei chuckled "What of him? He is my pet that must be punished. If he survives well, I will see if I can forgive him." With those final words they turned as one and began to enter the forest. Kuramas whip slashed out but was blocked by a spear that resembled Kuwabaras spirit sword except it was red.

"Ah ah ah! You must play by the rules" he taunted. Kurama calmly faced him while his heart raced "The hell with the rules" he replied icily "You will return Hiei to me now and it will guarantee you life for a few more minutes."

The one that had thrown the pollen stepped forward. "You impudent human. I'm pleased to see you have managed to free yourself. It would have been a pity if you could not. But alas we have come prepared" With that he raised a hand and the earth beneath Kuwabara and Yusukes feet broke in.

The back of their shirts where caught by a jutting ledge so they dangled above and endless hole. The one holding Hiei called back "You have a choice. Follow us, try to rescue this whore and sentence yourself and those worms to death. Or save them and postpone your demise." They stepped into the darkness and disappeared.

Kurama took a step towards the forest but abruptly spun around when he heard a tearing sound and a frightened yell. Running to his friends he reached down and managed to get a hold of Kuwabara who was about to plunge down to his death. Kurama raised his ki and transformed.

Commanding multiple roots he weaved a net for Yusuke to fall to. Lifting Kuwabara as if he where no more than a doll he dropped him to the ground. He repeated the process with Yusuke. He whirled around and ran into the forest desperate to reach his Dragon.

Kuwabara and Yusuke lay on the ground in disbelief. They had taken Hiei, who they had sworn to keep safe and in the process lost with out exchanging blows. Suddenly they heard it. A loud mournful howl reverting through the forest that spoke of anger and despair and at the same time promised death.

**OK I know it's crappy but like I said I ran into a writers block. TT I'll try to make the next one better Slinks off to a dark corner**


	18. Chapter 16

_**IMPORTANT!!!**_** I have no clue how to do a fighting scene so I apologize beforehand. I will try to make it up to you and if you read further on you will see with what. Sorry for the delay, but everything that could go wrong went wrong -- **

**My lovely and life saving Beta Bleedingchaos**

**SFM: Wow, I've never been called a witch before. Should I take it as a compliment? I'd reassure you here but then that would defeat the whole purpose of the update, ne?**

**PFK: I felt terrible writing that, but it had to happen.**

**Tori(): Aye Aye cap'tn!**

**Chaseha-Wing: Puppy eyes sigh I'm a sucker for them.**

**Ch.16**

Kurama had returned to assist his friends after chasing the demons into the darkness. Their eyes reflected what he felt anger, disbelief, self-loathing but more prominent fear. Not for themselves but for Hiei, who had been broken once before.

As soon as Kurama gave them the antidote they moved out. They knew they did not have much time but they where determined. They would not be caught unawares again. The bastards had sealed their death a long time ago. Now they simply added to their suffering.

Even Kuwabara who normally was not so bloodthirsty could not wait to get his hands on them. Traveling stealthily and efficiently they made their way to the destined meeting ground.

As dawn approached they entered the field and a ripple of unease shifted through the challengers at seeing the previously weak team approach. The drastic change could be seen in their posture, eyes and even aura.

They were determined but there was something else, something they could not place but instinctively knew that it could crush them if they made even one little mistake.

The battle had begun at dawn and neither group seemed ready to give in. They were bruised bloodied and tired. They were evenly matched dragging out the battle.

Kurama had to get to Hiei. Kazu held him prisoner in a cave; the threats still rang in his ears making him fight harder to reach his dragon. Before the battle begun Kazu had taunted the team.

"I see you are eager to die" he laughed mockingly "Or is it that my little toy holds so much value to you?" In Kazus arm laid Hiei much as he had the night before, except now his arms and legs where bound to his body by sutras. "What the hell did you do to him?!" yelled Kuwabara.

Kazu merely smiled "Oh nothing yet. You see I figured after you where unable to fight I would let you see him one more time before you perish. You will see what a lovely domesticated pet I will make him." His eyes hardened and took on a nearly desperate look.

"Yes he will be punished, forced to see how you die before his eyes. He will know the shame of seeing his friends die while he is too busy doing the special tricks I taught him."

They had to win. _'I will not lose! Not now, not to them!'_ thought Kurama as he jumped to avoid a lethal shard of earth that erupted under his feet. Taking a quick look around him he assessed the damage done to his friends before concentrating on his fight.

Suddenly Kurama got an idea calling out his companions' name he waited for them to fight their way to his side. He built a shield of a sort with various plants that would not take too much of his energy and added Petal Whirlwind as an extra protection. He stared at his two friends who where bleeding and breathing heavily.

With out preamble he outlined his plan. When the team nodded their understanding they took a deep breath and sprang into action. Yusuke barged into Tor taking the bull like demon by surprise. The fell to the floor and began grappling Yusuke being careful to avoid the lethal horns Taking hold of the nose ring he began pulling the 6'5 giant away from Kurama and Kuwabara praying all the way that Kurama would succeed.

Kuwabara on the other hand took the opportunity Yusuke distraction had created to for a whip with his spirit energy. Wrapping one of the lithe half demons wrists he lopped it around his neck. Holding him in a choke hold he dragged the green haired man away leaving Kurama alone to face Tier. Kuwabara wished and prayed to anybody that would hear him for Kuramas plan to work.

He knew he was at his limit. He was not a demon and soon he would have to resort to using his life energy to continue the fight. His eyes locked with Yusukes for a minute. Resolution was in both men's eyes, they knew what they had to do and they would do it. Feeling power surge thru them they turned their attention to the battle yet to end, putting their trust in the two demons that where their family.

Kurama concentrated on his opponent knowing full well he only had one chance for this to succeed. Kuramas form began to flicker from Yoko to Suichi until the red headed human fell to his knees with a look of horror on his face. They had decided to fight in his fox form instead of his human knowing the former had more power and stamina than his human counterpart.

Yusuke and Kuwabara cried out as Kurama fell to the dirt face first. He was open to attack being unable to defend him. He heard his friends fighting their way to him, but concentrated on the demon before him. He heard a low chuckle from the auburn haired demon before him and felt him kneel. He knew his ki was next to nothing and his breathing quite labored.

He whimpered when Tier yanked his head up, he tried very hard not to gag from the stench. It was just his luck that Tier would have to be one of the demons that ate humans. "So this is the end for the mighty Kurama! How rich indeed. It seems you have fallen low in the food chain." He cackled. He threw his head back and laughed causing the others to momentarily pause.

It was enough for Kurama. With speed that might have rivaled Hiei he implanted a seed into Tiers forehead and used a generous amount of his ki. Tier screamed in agony and released Kurama who quickly got to his feet and kicked him in the head sending him flying.

Tier lay on his back moaning and raving, his body convulsing while he clawed uselessly at the exotic plant sprouting from his head. The lavender flower grew vines trapping the flailing arms and tightening its hold on its victim. It was the beginning of the Sinning Tree. Eventually it would grow feeding off the emotions; he could not risk developing the full tree.

With out a backwards glance he rushed to the mouth of the caves. He needed to find Hiei and he was confident his friends could fend them off until his the last phase of his plan. Kurama stopped short as soon as he entered. There where five entrances and he could not sense any ki. Kuramas hands clenched into painful fists.

He was so damn close, but if he took a wrong turn...? No he would not think of it. Closing his eyes he made sure to suppress his ki. He had to try and trust Hiei **"**_**Hie? Baby can you hear me?"**_ He waited in tense silence for a response.

He knew it was a gamble. Hiei had gone back to his own personal hell in his mind. There was no guarantee he could reach him in that state but he had to try._** "Dragon, Please! I know you can hear me. I'm coming for you but I need your help. Dragon!'**_ Kurama was near tears now; he did not know how much longer his friends could last.

He could not sense or smell any trace of Hiei or Kazu. And then he heard it, it was unbearably weak and full of pain and fear _**"Kurama!" **_Locking in on it he ran into the mouth of the third cavern to his right. He did not risk turning into Yoko for fear of alerting Kazu. He hoped to have the element of surprise.

Before entering the cave he had summoned his Juryō Yōzan Ken (The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine). He did not have enough strength to summon another Sinning Tree, it took to much and he might need his energy to fight his way out with Hiei.

Kurama slowed down whne he saw light up ahead. He cautiously moved forward confident no one had sensed his prescense. His stomach droped to the floor and his eyes burned with angry tears. His dragon was chained to a wall, his arms raised over his head.

He was unconscious but the constant trembling told him he was reliving something horrible. Swallowing he tore his eys away from Hiei, noting that his cloths where intact and he had minor bruises. He took comfort in that and he also used it to fuel his anger, channeling his emotions inot energy he forced his mind to calm down and focus o his enemy.

Scanning the interior he saw Kazu leaning against the wall opposite Hiei. His previosuly floored stomach came back with a vengance threating to erupt. The look in Kazu eyes, they were riddled with lust, and a need to inflict pain. Kazu stood up and began walking towards Hiei licking his lips and adjusting his pants.

Kurama knew he had to move now, and it killed him to have to hold back for the moment. He needed to catch Kazu unaware if his plan was to succede. He flattened his frame against the side of the cave when Kazu scanned the area before proceeding towards Hiei.

Kurama took his chance when Kazu uncahined Hiei and took him in his arms. The only thing Kazu saw was a flash of red before the excruciating pain crippled him. A stunning blow to his head left him dazed. Shaking his head the pure astonishment , instead of the pain was wht kept him down.

He was chained where he had Hiei previously. If it were not for his instincs and fast reflexes he would be dead, pierced thru the heart. As it was he had a hole in his chest as well as various wounds where if he where a lesser demon he would be dead.

How could he have slipped in unoticed? If he had communicated telepathecaly he would have detected the surge. He was sure they where not mates so that private link could not have been used.

He would deal with that later, for now he had to find and punish those that had humiliated him.Closing his eyes he concentrated pin pointing Tier, Tor as well as Sado. Tor and Sado seemed almost depleted of energy as where the other humasn but they seemed to have obtained additional strenght. Tier was exuding large amounts of emotions as well as power, but some thing did not seem right.

Ignoring that, he tried to find that elusive fox thief who had takne his precious toy. He wanted his pet back. So many before him had lost the fire in their eyes, but not this one. He took a deep breath trying to control himself. This one had a fire that ran so deep, the way he fought back, the defiance that mingled with the fear, it was something rare indeed. Settling back he prepared himself to break out of his restraints and reclaim his possesion.

Meanwhile Kurama had made it to the mouth of the cave. He had Hiei clutched to his chest, but he did not dare to wrap him in his ki least he draw attention to himself. Hiei trembeld and whimpered occasionaly his breathing erratic. Kurama found a dark corner and setelled his back against the wall, making sure he would be able to detect any danger. Settling Hiei on his lap he began running his hand thru Hieis long tangled hair trying to soothe him.

Slowly he rocked and petted Hiei in hopes of calming his love down. He began whispering sweet nothings into his ear trying to coax him back to him. He breath a slow sigh of relief when the small body in his arms stoped quacking and only sobbed occasionaly.

Kurama was beginning to panic, nothing he did reached Hiei. Time was runnign out but what he was most scared of was not the impending threat that the demon posed. No it was something worse, he was scared Hiei could stay lost in his tortured mind. Desperate he tried the only thing he could think of. Clutching Hiei close to his chest he tried to connect with him.

"_**Dragon? Can you hear me?"**_ Kurama felt a vise take hold of his heart. His connection with Hiei was blocked. He did not know if Hiei had done it instictivly to protect him or the horrors in his mind where that strong. Kurama tried again and he would continue to push against that cold wall that kept him from his dragon.

"_**Hiei! Hiei please let me in. I know you can hear me. Don't leave me, not again!"**_ Kurama stiffened and his heart accelarated when he felt Hiei turn in his arms and burrow in seeking his warmth. He was puzzled when Hiei began squirming in his arms and gave a light hearted and relieved chuckle when he settled down.

Hiei had placed his head over his heart and was breathing in sync with it. His heart gave a funny flutter as he realized he was actualy getting thru. His eyes sparkled ; he knew what he had to do. Kurama straightend out his legs and reclined against the rock taking Hiei with him. He arranged Hiei so he was laying atop him with his head resting on his chest.

"_**Hiei, I promised you that I would always be with you and I have kept that promise. Now it is time for me to fulfill my other promise. I know we promised to wait until after yusukes wedding but things have changed. I hope you see it as I do and know it is for the best."**_

In the back of his mind he knew he did not have the luxury or the romance he wished for, but he knew it was not meant to be. _** "We are bound Hiei, and I for one am grateful. I promised to tell you the night you left why I chose Dragon. The reason I chose Dragon is not only for the obvious reason of your flame. Although that plyed a part in it."**_

He took a deep breath and continued _**"As you know dragons are mystical creatured that are often reverared as well as feared. They protect what they obtain with everything they are. Dragons are know to be wise, strong, loyal and fierce."**_

He was unaware of the tears that fell from his eyes directly onto Hiei. Or the eyes that slowly opened to look at him as he whipered the last words. _**"You are all that and more to me Hiei! I..I lo.."**_ he gasped when he felt a light whisper across his lips. His eyes popped open to be ensnared in the deep ruby red of his loves eyes.

He moaned when he felt Hiei lip whisper across his again, his eyes slowly closing. This was the first time Hiei had initated anything that came close to intimacy. Before he could say a word Hiei spoke in a voice so low he could bearly hear him. "You all came to fight for me? But you're fighting for the wrong person."

Kurama was so shcoked he didn't protest when Hiei sat up and moved from his lap to sit on the floor. "I am not that person you described Kurama. I might be an S class demon, but…" he turned his face away in shame "I'm scared. I was used to psysical pain, I learned to accept the fact that I would be alone, but now that I have everything I'm scared."

Hiei stiffened but did not fight Kurama when he dragged him against him. He could feel a few tears fall onto his neck as Kurama whispered to him "Listen to me Hiei! You are exactly who I described and more. Do you think I am with out fear? Hiei I'm terrefied."

Hiei jolted when he heard the admission. "I'm scared that something wil happen to you and I will not be able to assist you. I am scared for my mother, for our future, but do you know where I gather the strength to go on?" Hiei shook his head slowly.

"You Hiei. I see your strength and your unwavering determination and I am flooded with confidence. I know that together we can accomplish anything. If I fall or stumble you will be there to help me up…and calling me a stupid fox." Kurama felt Hieis shoulder shake, a testament to his silent chuckle.

Kurama could have lighted a whole city with his smile. He was getting through to his dragon. "If someone hurt me you would make them pay dearly. Now I'm here to help you do the same." They where both silent, each realizing the importance of what had just been spoken.

In demon terms that was as close as one would get to a declaration of love. To admire and stand beside one who is completely loyal to you was a step before mating. Green eyes locked with deep red, slowly the gap between them was closing. They closed their eyes only a breath apart.

Then they heard it. Footsteps closing in on them. Acting on insict Kurama scopped Hiei up in his arms and ran into the blinding light and into the battles that where still being fought. When Yusuke and Kuwabara saw Kurama run out with a conscious Hiei in his arms they gave a shout of joy and gathered their flagging strength and put it all to the final blows.

Kurama placed Hiei on his feet and was concerned when he swayed and clutched the red head for support. Knowing there was little time Kurama began his final phase on his plan "Hiei baby, I know your tired but I need you to summon your dragon and finish this fight. Can you do that? The guys and I already weakend them."

Hiei looked at his feet. "Kurama when I said I was a coward I meant it. I can't summon a powerful dragon." Kurama was bewildered. "Hiei he is a part of you, how is that possible?" Hiei unwrapped his arm and showed him the tatto.

Kurama gasped. It was fadding, where the once dark and omnious dragon was now lay a shadow. "The dragon is one derived from the pits of hell and needs anger or another powerful emotion for it to activate. Right now" he choked but he knew he had to say it.

"I only feel fear. Fear of Kazu and what he has done to me, what he could do to you." Kurama put Hiei behind him when he heard the malevolant laugh from the cave he had just ran out of. At the mouth stood the six foot demon with azure hair, triumph and lust in his eyes. Kurama felt Hiei trembling and clutching at his shirt from behind.

Desperatly he looked to his friends. They where collapsed on the floor, exhausted but willing to continue fighting if necessary. Tor lay with a huge whole in his stomach from the spirit gun he was unable to avoid. Sado lay spraweld with holes on his shoulders stomach and legs. Kurama assumed Kuwabara had pinned him with his spears.

Hating what he was about to do he called his friends. None of the three had strenght left to fight Kazu and defeat him, despite the fact that he was injured. He pleaded with his companions to stall Kazu who was making his way over to them. He had never felt so proud of them until that moment.

His battered friends picked their warry bodies off the ground and moved to block the threat. Knowing they did not have much time Kurama turned to Hiei and regretted what he was about to do. He hoped Hiei would understand and forgive him.

"Damnit it Hiei!" That got the half Koorines attention away from his friends battle "Look at them! They are dying for you! I know you are not a coward so stop acting like one!" Hiei was shocked, Kurama had never raised his vooice at him. If it where not for the desperation and fear in Kuramas eyes he would believe Kurama was rejecting him and showing his true feelings about him.

Instead his eyes began to smolder along with his temper at Kuramas next words. "You say you are a powerful demon? Then prove it and stop hiding behind my back! You are scared of Kazu and with good reason but are you willing to let that bastard get the best of you? Becase if you are ready to see your friends murdered in front of you and you being taken to be a whore then just sit on your ass and do nothing!"

Kurama actualy took a step back from Hieis intense glare. He could still see the fear within his eyes but Hieis fire would soon overshadow that. Hiei roughly shoved Kurama to the side. "Yusuke, Kuwabra come here!" he called out. With out hesitation the two men ran as fast as their numb legs could carry them to collapse next to Kurama.

"Damn you Fox! And to hell with everyone else!" Hieis arm began to smoke and the dragon began to re apper. "Thast it Hiei use all that fear. Channel it to anger of what they did of what they will do if we do not succede." Kurama encouraged. Inmense and terrifying power began gathering around Hiei.

Black and Purple flames danced around his body and his long hair shot up and around him. The final boost came from the whisper in his head _**"I will follow you anywhere Dragon. I can not live with out you. Please Hiei, set us free!" **_Hiei put everythign he had into this final attack, all his frustration, anger fear and…love for those he considered family.

"Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryuha (Evil-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave)" An enourmous dragon shoot out of Hieis arm. His friends stared in admiration and a little bit of fear, this dragon was bigger and more powerful than any of the previos ones.

With a mighty roar the dragon bid it's masters bidding. He swept across the two bodies on the floor, relishing on their tortured screams as they where burned to nothing. Aiming it black eyes of death unto the one that had caused so much pain he charged to the terrified demon. Opening his mouth he swallowed the puny demon and continued its journey into the tunnel of caves and below the earth. Scorching everythign that came in contact with him, being a demon or supplies.

The dragon died down eventualy after reaching its limit and destroying a large amount of the organizations supplies, reaserch and members. Kurama moved to automaticaly catch Hiei as he collapsed. His mind was still trying to wrap around the enormity of Hiei power.

Kurama felt distinctive ki signatures approaching thme at a fast rate. Yomi and Makuro where coming from the North bringing Jalen with them. Koenma, Botan, Keiko and Yukina where coming from the West. Everything faded when he felt a tiny hand on his cheek.

He looked down at Hiei who was as usual fighting the hibernation his body forced him into after using such a powerful attack. He leaned forward to catch the near non existing words his love was trying to say.

When the two groups approched the battle field they where forced to stop and gawk. The place was in shambles. The earth was jagged, shatterd and scorched. With a shout Yukina rushed to the bodies spraweld across the only patch of grounds that was not blackened.

She fell to her knees crying as she surveyed the scene before her. When the rest joined her, Botan and Keiko cried as well, while the rest struggled with their own chocking emotions. Jalen ran to his father crying "Daddy!" he stoped short when he noticed what everyone else had.

Yusuke and Kuwabra lay on either side of Hiei and Kurama their hands resting above Kuramas. Hiei lay atop Kurama his head resting above his heart his arms wrapped around Kuramas neck and a slight smile gracing his lips. Kurama had his arms wrapped tightly around Hieis waist, tear track running down his dirty cheecks and a smile identical to Hieis.

The last thing Hiei had done before subcumming to the darkness was what would forever be etched in thier hearts. He pressed his lips firmly to Kuramas and whispered two words.

"My mate"

**It took me fore****ver to get past the stupid writers block and even then this chapter kinda went Blah. Well only a chapter or two left. Please bare with me.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Thank you all who have been reading this as I wrote it along. Your reviews encouraged me and my work. Sadly this is the last chapter and it is VERY long so get comfortable. **

**I hope you have all enjoyed and please leave me a finale review ne? (that includes any new readers wink)**

**Ch.17**

Almond shaped eyes slowly blinked open as Hiei shook off the last of his sleep. He could smell his fox all around him which was why he took the luxury of staying in the warm nest of blankets he was in. He rolled over and felt the indent that was left from Kuramas body next to him.

Taking a deep breath he went over the events that had happened before he hibernated. He had caught sight of Kazu and flitted away to warn Kurama but he had been spotted. Flaring his energy he tried to run away but…something hit his neck. After that is was pure hell. He relived his whole miserable life and skipped over into the torture Kazu had put him through.

When he thought he could no longer withstand it he heard someone calling out to him. He could not identify him but he saw a pinpoint of light. He ran to it as fast as he could and as he got closer the sweet scent of roses wrapped around him.

In a flash he was surrounded by warmth as he recognized who it was. He became aware of his fox speaking to him and the words mended most of his wounds. When he felt the tears he did what came to him instinctively and kissed him.

Hiei groaned and threw his arm across his eyes. He had kissed and called Kurama his mate. Could he have blundered anymore? He certainly did not think so. Still, the evidence that Kurama had been with him pointed he was not disgusted with the concept.

Hiei bit his lip an unusual show of doubt. Maybe he just felt it was his obligation to care for him, they where partners after all. Hiei shook his head and sat up. _'That can't be it. He might have done all that out of partnership but he would never have kissed me or held me close to him if all I was to him is a friend to him. Beside he said he wanted commitment and a commitment he will get!'_

Getting out of bed he wondered where his fox had gone. He dressed quickly and scanned the place though he soon found out it was not necessary. The loud voices where indication enough. He walked over and saw Kurama cornered against a wall by the mob that called themselves his friends.

He stayed in the shadows and observed what the argument was about this time. He could see Kurama holding a plate full of food he assumed he had been carrying to their room before being ambushed. He frowned when he heard Yusuke yell at Kurama "C'mon Kurama! The wedding is tomorrow! We have to go or who knows what that old fart will do." Botan nearly chocked trying to hold in her laughter while Koenma sputtered "Yusuke! That is my father you are talking about, it is King Yama."

Before Yusuke could put in a comeback Kurama pushed himself away from the wall "Very well then. I'm sure Hiei will be waking up soon. He has been sleeping for the past three days. As soon as he awakens I will run the request by him and see what he decides." Kuwabara growled.

"Why do you need the shrimps permission for? Is it because of that mate comments." There was absolute silence after wards. Kurama turned as red as his hair and Kuwabara found himself kissing floor from the simultaneous blows from Yusuke and Koenma. Yukina rushed to her boyfriends side but did not reprimand her friends.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut oaf, before I rethink not killing you." Hiei informed Kuwabara in an icy tone. Seven heads whipped around to look at him their emotions varying. Koenma, Botan, Keiko and Yusuke where relieved and happy to see him.

He understood the happiness and guilt as well as the fleeting fear that ran across his twin sisters' eyes and the large carrot top. What puzzled him and gave him pause was the relief yet guarded look Kurama gave him. Clearly Kurama was not comfortable with the situation.

'_Hn. Stupid fox. I'll give you a reprieve but I will claim you.'_ Turning his attention to the couple on the floor he decided to make them squirm a little. "You think I was not aware of the relationship between you two?" he asked in a neutral voice. He took certain satisfaction from watching them all squirm. "Or that I did not know you idiots where covering for them?" Yukina stood up and stepped towards her twin "Brother, we where not trying to keep it a secret. It's just…"

Hiei cut her off "I will tell you what I think about this relationship after we see the mighty King Yama" he mocked the title, but not in a scornful way. They all knew Hiei had trouble with authority and took no real offense. They took comfort in the fact that he did not slice Kuwabara on the spot but where still uneasy.

He had not acknowledged Kurama besides a slight nod in his direction. Hiei seemed to have returned to his normal sarcastic if disdainful manner. They where not sure if they should be relieved or concerned. They puzzled over it as they made their way to Spirit World, often peeking at Hiei who simply looked…bored.

They where admitted with no delay and where led to King Yamas personal chamber. Hiei caught the conspiratory looks that passed between his team members and briefly considered using his Jagan to find out what it was. He decided against it as it seemed he was about to find out anyways.

'_Did he have to be so fucking huge?_' Hiei thought crossly. He took comfort in the fact that everyone else at least felt the same way. His voice reverted off the walls and Hiei wondered how his eardrums where still intact. He took a quick peek at Kurama, understanding why he had chosen to stay a human, his youko ears would most likely bleed.

"The threat to all three worlds has been dealt with." Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes. He seriously hoped he had not been called here for the huge lug to state the obvious. "It was all thanks to you, who worked as a team. _'If he continues this I am leaving. I have better things to do than stand around hearing this story again.'_

"As my son, Prince Koenma suggested, there should be a reward for such efforts. There had been a discussion before hand and has been concluded on this term. Hiei Jaganshi" King Yama began. Hiei tensed and looked around, feeling uneasy when he saw they all had sickenly happy smiles plastered on their face.

He knew he was not going to like this. "By a unanimous vote you have been selected to receive one wish within my power." Yep, he knew it, he did not like it. His team began to cheer but slowly quieted down when they saw Hiei looked quite displeased. "Why me?" he asked.

The king sighed and muttered "The hell if I know" Hiei growled but King Yama ignored him and in a louder voice, not that it was necessary he answered "That is a question you should ask them." He said waiving a paw like hand behind Hiei. "I will give you a few minutes to think of your request." He said as he turned to listen to what a shinigami had flown up to whisper to him.

Hiei rounded on his friends and in a flat tone asked again "Why?" It was Yusuke who stepped forward. "Damn Hiei, you always have to question everything don't you?" Hiei gave him a leveled look "It is how I have stayed alive as long as I have, Detective, now answer my question."

Yusuke just grinned "So how old are you Hiei? Older than Grandma?" Hiei rolled his eyes and hissed "That is irrelevant. Now tell me before I take advantage of this foolish wish and make you sorry."

"Ok Ok, Jeez Hiei. Dip into your Koorine heritage and cool off." No one dared breathe as the murderous look entered Hieis eyes. All Yusuke could think was to pray for a quick death. They where surprised when Hieis jagan flashed underneath his bandage and Yusuke clung to Keiko whimpering gasping "You wouldn't Hiei!"

Hiei just bared his fangs. "Would you like to test me, Detective?" Yusuke quickly and vehemently shook his head. No one dared ask what Hiei had done, they would not take the risk. Yukina stepped up and broke the silence.

"It is quite simple, brother. You are the one that worked the most. You risked more than any one of us here and that reward belongs to you." The ruby red eyes stayed locked for a long time, before the blue-black haired half Koorine turned his back to them. He stood stock still deep in thought.

"Are you ready Hiei?" boomed out King Yama. Slowly Hiei nodded. Before he could say anything the king gave him a warning "I cannot destroy anything nor revive any of the dead." Hiei snorted "Hn. If I want to destroy something I will take the pleasure of doing it on my own. Besides the old witch is better off in the other world where she doesn't have to put up with the constant bullshit of the dimwit."

Yusuke gave a shout of protest but more out of habit than anything. "Very well then. What have you decided upon?" The King sweated a bit and nearly fell of his throne when he heard the words past one of the most feared and powerful demon in the three worlds. His companions could have been knocked over by a feather. " I want my teammates happiness."

"As you have no idea what that is let me enlighten you to it." he said when silence meet his request. "First off Keiko will be granted the lifespan of her mate Yusuke. That also goes for my sister and the idiot she had the misfortune of falling in love with. The life expansion will naturaly include any offspring they might have." Said couples mouth dropped to the floor. Hiei did not even pause "Suichi Minaminos lifespan shall be tied to Yoko Kuramas."

Kurama could only stare at his love. He would not die in a measly seventy or eighty year. He would not have to leave Hiei to grieve his short human lifespan. All the worries and fear he had accumulated as he cared over Hiei vanished "And finally," he smirked at this "You will grant these two fools marriage." He said as he hooked his thumb pointing at Koenma and Botan.

The group fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs when the king jumped to his feet and roared "What!?!" Hiei merely snatched Botans oar and hoped onto it floating until he was face to face with the King of Spirit World. He crossed his arms on his chest and flashed his signature smirk while standing on the oar naturally.

"You heard me. Your son will be allowed to marry Botan." The kings face contoured in anger and disbelief. Hieis smirk merely widened and the king whispered threateningly. "You insolent little .." From far below he heard Koenma call out "Hiei! It is fine. Do not anger him further."

Hiei looked down "Oh shut up, you baby! If you don't have the balls to do it on your own I'll do it for you." He caught Koenma muttering "I was going to do it you know." Turning back to the king he bared his fangs "It is within you power is it not? I have acquiesced to your stipulations. Unless the Mighty King Yama is unable to grant such a lowly demons request."

King Yama looked about ready to blow his shoulders shaking. Suddenly Hiei was blasted and had to hang on to the oar or risk falling and breaking several bones as well as damaging important organs. The rest looked on in disbelief.

The king had burst out laughing and had plopped into his throne creating another earthquake that sent the ones on the ground tumbling to the floor. Wiping tears from his eyes he regarded Hiei with something akin to admiration and mirth. "No wonder Makuro keeps you around. You are perfect for her." Kurama tensed at the last comment but no one noticed, too focused on the show above.

"Very well. I had suspected he would approach me about it and I was hoping I would have to make him fight for it but you beat me to it." Hiei snorted and began his descent to the ground. Jumping lightly to the floor he turned his back to the king but paused when his name was called. "Hiei? What about your happiness?" Hiei stood silent for so long they all though he would not answer.

Kurama had been holding his breath waiting for Hieis answer. He held in the whimper that threatened to erupt when Hiei finally answered. "My happiness is none of your concern. Besides it is not within you power to grant." The king frowned "Because of my limitations?" King Yama needed to know if he would be coming across papers that would force him to punish Hiei. Hiei shook his head "No, there is nothing you can ever offer me that will make me happy." The King frowned in confusion but then smiled when he realized what the fire apparition coveted.

His teammates had rushed him for a group hug bombarding him with questions. The red head, Kurama was his name, the king thought, stayed behind and looked at Hiei with naked longing in his eyes._ 'It would seem there will be more than three 'weddings'' _he thought amusedly.

Hiei finally managed to shake the overenthusiastic bodies off him. With a threatening growl he kept them at bay. Looking directly at Kuwabara he made sure he had his full attention before talking. "You will protect her with your miserable life. If I ever find out you made her cry or hurt her in anyway I will make your life miserable before I hand you an excruciating end. If you doubt me ask the detective. I expect you to make her the happiest woman on earth, understand me?"

Kuwabra had paled at the threats remembering Yusukes tortured face. He would have come up with a glib remark but saw the seriousness in Hieis eyes. "I promise, Hiei. If I ever hurt her or make her unhappy you will not have to find me because I will go to you." How could he be angry at a bother who only wanted to protect his little sister?

Yukina threw herself into her brothers arms. He squeezed her gently before releasing her whispering as he went "Be happy, little sister." In a blur he was gone. They looked worriedly at Kurama who was staring at the door. Hieis parting words swirling in his mind _**"I will see you at Yusukes wedding Kurama, where I plan on fulfilling my promise."**_

**o.0.o**

The weeding had been a beautiful event. All of Yusukes family, including Genkai they where sure, had attended as well as all of Keikos family. They had been happy before but now with the shadow of Keikos short lifespan eliminated there where no shadows in the happy couples horizon.

Kuwabara and Koenma had been Yusukes best men and Yukina and Botan where Keikos bridesmaid. Hiei had refused to wear the 'ridiculous and itchy human monkey suit'. It was agreed that it would be safer if Kurama stayed close at hand to Hiei. Hiei had never ceased to amaze his companions.

When he arrived from Makai, he had come dressed in black slacks and a long sleeved button up black shirt. His hair had been combed and secured at the nape of his neck, and they suspected his katana was hidden inside the long black trench coat that completed his wardrobe.

He sat quietly, if bored, in between Kurama and Shiori. They had been worried at first on how Hiei would treat Kuramas human mother. Kuwabara choked on his drink when he saw Shiori smile and hug a rather red Hiei. He nearly gave everyone a heart attack when he escorted Shiori along with Kurama to their respective seats.

After the wedding there had been drinking, laughing, and dancing. Which, out of the three Hiei only participated in one. After Yusuke had whisked Keiko home they escorted Shiori to her apartment where she was greeted by her fiancée who had come home early from his business trip. After chatting for a few minutes, well at least Kurama for Hiei simply stood next to the fox, they said their goodnights and headed for Kuramas apartment.

The walk was silent and tense, despite it being a lovely night. Quietly Hiei followed Kurama into his apartment. They stood in the living room looking at anything and everything except each other. "So, uhm, how about a drink Hiei? Maybe some tea to balance with the bottles of alcohol you consumed?' Kurama tried for a light and friendly ice breaker.

Hiei just snorted and began removing his trench coat "You know I could have drank more than that and it still would not affect me. The only reason I stopped was because I was getting weird looks from people and I doubt Yusuke would appreciate me killing anyone"

Kurama chuckled and called over his shoulder "Yes, you are right Hiei. You were most considerate." Hiei plopped on the couch and groaned. _'Why are we acting so stupid? It's not like we don't know what we feel for each other or anything.'_ Hiei was so immersed in his thoughts he failed to sense Kurama watching him from the kitchen doorway.

Kurama smiled at the sight Hiei made. He was sprawled on the couch with his shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. He had taken his hidden katana off and it was resting against the couch close at hand. His nose was scrunched up while he thought giving him an almost childish look about him. _'Is it any wonder why we fell in love with him Yoko?'_ He heard the spirit fox laugh _'The only thing I'm wondering is why we are still here and not over there claiming our mate'_

Kuramas face turned as red as his hair and he hurried back to the kitchen, gently scolding the fox as he went preparing the tea. When he returned to the living room Hiei was no where in sight. Taking a fortifying breath he walked into his room trying to calm the butterflies that suddenly leapt to life in his stomach.

He saw Hiei sitting on his windowsill staring at the Flame Rose with a far off look. Placing the tray on the table he took off his white dinner jacket and followed Hieis example with his red silk dress shirt. He sat on the edge of his bed and waited for Hiei to come back. He did not have to wait long.

"That night" he began not looking at Kurama "you gave me what I had been waiting for." Kuramas head shot up, but he said nothing "You see I had come to realize something from the time we where forced to help the detective. I saw that you people cared for each other and I recognized is for what it was. Companionship, friendship and genuine caring"

Kurama was wondering what this had to do with anything, but Hiei was not one for many words so this must be important. "As the years passed I saw a different kind of affection between my sister and the idiot, and between Keiko and Yusuke. I was unfamiliar with that feeling so I asked Yusuke why he acted like a complete fool with Keiko." He smirked "Well more than he usually does. He gives the word idiotic a whole new meaning."

Kurama chuckled but his heart was racing. "Yusuke told me it was an emotion called love. He told me the kind of love he had for Keiko was different than the love he had for his friends. He explained that this kind of love, was special and unique."

Kurama swallowed and whispered "Why did you ask him?" Hiei stood up silently and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Kurama and offered the rose to him. Kurama took it with out a word.

"Because I had noticed the difference in our partnership as well." Kurama gave a startled gasp but Hiei ignored him, he had to say all at once because he did not think he had the courage to do it a second time. "When the person in question was in danger, there was a desperation to save them and within that desperation was strength of untold power. There was a warm and funny feeling when the person was near but at the same time the feeling of happiness and…security. Constantly thinking of what he was doing, what he was thinking, if he was alright. The first thing in your mind waking up was of him and the same at night."

Hiei could see the silent tears running down Kuramas cheek but he was not concerned. In his fox eyes he could see happiness and love. "When I realized what was wrong with me I decided that if you ever showed a sign of returning my feelings I would take the chance. That night you kissed me, I was so shocked I could hardly believe it was true." Hiei looked down at his lap as he whispered the last words "I had nearly given up hope."

Taking a deep breath he finished. "When you kissed me I prayed it wasn't a dream or a joke, but I could not conceive of you doing something so cruel. I went back to Makai to settle things there. I told Makuro to either give me leave of my duties as her heir or accept my resignation. We fought for a while but she finally caved in and gave me leave."

Kurama was shocked "Hiei, why would you do that?" Hiei shook his head "Stupid Fox! Isn't it obvious? Your life is here in Ningenkai, I asked for leave because I would not be in Makai for long periods of times." This time Kurama did cry out and Hiei began to feel uneasy. Wasn't this what the fox wanted? To live in this stupid world?

"You would do that…for me Hiei? You are leaving Makai for at least forty or fifty years." Hiei only nodded. Kurama locked his watering eyes with Hiei and asked the most important questions of all. "Why?" Hiei swallowed. He opened his mouth but what came out where not the words he had wanted to say, nor where they what Kurama had wanted.

"Your home is here." Hiei saw the flash of disappointment in his fox eyes and cursed himself. He had not thought three little words would be so damn hard. "And because my home is with you Kurama." Hiei cupped Kuramas tear stained cheek and leaned in close "I love you Kurama." He whispered before sealing their lips together.

Kuramas eyes widened to an impossible size before they slowly drifted shut to concentrate on the smooth warm texture of Hieis lips. He groaned in protest when Hiei pulled back. Slightly out of breath the demons stared at each other. Kurama smiled reassuringly when he saw the quick flash of fear in Hieis eyes.

"I would have gone to Makai if you had asked." Hieis eyes widened but when he would have protested Kurama laid a finger on his lips. "I would have missed my mother and would have visited but my life was so bleak with out your fire. I love you Hiei." He leaned in and gave Heie a chaste kiss before pulling back.

"I need to know one thing Hiei. Back in Makai, you" he bit his lip "…you called me...your mate." Kurama lowered his eyes to hide the fear that suddenly sprung in his eyes "Did you mean it?" Kurama felt Hiei stand up and he lifted his head when he heard Hiei whisper his name.

The tears he had managed to control came back with a vengeance. Hiei felt his stomach drop along with the tears. He was startled when he found himself sprawled on the floor with a laughing Kurama that alternated between crying and kissing his face.

"It is exquisite Hiei! Where on earth did you get it?" he finally asked. Hiei was starting to feel the effects of having Kuramas warm body blanketing his own, so naturally it took him a little while to figure out what he had asked. Shaking his head he got to his feet and smirked at Kuramas surprised yip when he lifted him bridal style.

Sitting on the bed he settled Kurama on his lap, careful to avoid arousing suspicion, and handed Kurama his gift. Kurama held it almost reverently not being able to take his eyes of it. "I did not get it Ningenkai, Kurama. Why would I?" he asked puzzled. Kurama looked up at him blankly before he doubled over laughing. After a few minutes of Kuramas uncontrollable laughter Hiei growled and dumped Kurama on his butt with a satisfying thump.

"Hiei!" he cried indignantly, but a grin firmly planted on his lips. Hiei had to admit the sparkle in Kuramas deep green eyes matched his smile. Kurama snuggled back into Hiei lap nuzzling his head on the crook of his loves neck. "It is an expression here in Ningenkai, Hiei. I was wondering where you had obtained it." Hiei snorted and felt a blush crawl up his face.

"I had it made before I left for my mission." he replied. Hiei was pleased his gift had made his fox so happy. Kurama stared enthralled at the masterpiece he held in his hands. "I hope it is not too big. It would get damaged in battle so I tried to warn her to make it as compact as possible but still give it life." Kurama shook his head "It's perfect Hiei."

In his palm lay a medallion made of silver, but this was no ordinary silver. It was of Makai and like Hieis blade nearly indestructible. A miniature dragon was curled around a fox, sheltering it. The dragon had his head atop the fox baring his fangs to warn away any danger. The fox was sleeping peacefully with his head resting on the dragons arm and its tails resting gently atop the dragons' uplifted tail.

The detail in the carvings where done by a true master. The craftsmanship alone was not what made it uniquely beautiful and important to Kurama. It was what they symbolized, in place of their hearts where two molten red tear gems. They gleamed and spoke of the fiery spirit of both beings, of the love that would blaze trough out time and hardship.

He looked at Hiei with all the love and passion in his eyes and was pleased when he saw an answering flare in his dragons' eyes. Kurama smiled wickedly and pushed Hiei onto his back crouching over him while he licked his lips seductively. Hiei was surprised at the sudden change in his fox but he couldn't say he was complaining. He smirked and Kurama took up the challenge.

Slowly Kurama lowered himself completely on top of Hiei waiting to sense any trace of fear from him. Hiei was aware of what Kurama was feeling and so he gave to his fox the only thing left there was to reassure him. He had given Kurama his loyalty, his love and more importantly his trust.

Now he gave the only thing left to him, his submission. Kurama felt Hiei go boneless beneath him; concerned he lifted his head from where he had been nibbling on his neck only to find passion in Hieis eyes, and a little fear. When Hiei felt Kurama start to pull away from him he growled and yanked the red head down with a fistful of his hair turning so it was Kurama who was on the bottom.

"If you think that we are going to wait to mate, you better start thinking again" Kurama smiled and wrapped his arms around Hiei and twisted so that he was on top once more. "Wouldn't dream of it" he whispered as he sealed their lips together.

Because isn't NC-17 friendly this is a watered down version

Hiei was still a little scared of the actual consummation but in his heart he knew his fox would never hurt him deliberately. Hiei battled down the demons that arose in his mind when Kurama removed his shirt and ran his hands over his chest, insead concentrating Kuramas scent and murmurs. On the pleasure he felt where before there had only been pain and humiliation.

Kurama knew he had to go slow the first time. He did not want to bring Kazu back, no quite the opposite. He planned on removing his touch and branding his own. Possessive of him? Well yes but then again he was sure Hiei would love to return the favor some other time.

Kurama helped Hiei take of his own shirt and moaned when the little fire demon nipped at his neck. He gave a surprised yip when he felt Hieis hand travel down his back to cup his butt and give it a squeeze. He looked up to see laughing red eyes clouded over by passion. His eyes narrowed when Hiei shrugged his shoulders "You are too slow, Kurama."

Growling he kissed Hiei and took hold of his wrists pinning them above his head with one hand while the other danced and played across Hieis finely developed chest. Soon Hieis eyes rolled back and he wriggled underneath Kurama wanting something he could not put a name to.

Kurama was delighted when Hiei called out his name half sobbing. He knew what his little fire demon wanted and he was more than happy to give it to him. Soon Kuramas room was filled with passionate cries and husky laughter. Neither knew how much time had passed but the game they played soon consumed them.

Kurama held himself up with his arms, muscles taut as he tried desperately not to move after having entered Hiei. He had prepared him as best he could but he had felt Hiei cringe. Despite his best efforts he could not manage to hold back that single thrust. Hiei arched up and cried out.

Thinking he had hurt him Kurama clenched his eyes shut and groaned out "I'm sorry Dragon, I won't……won't move" He moaned loudly when he felt Hiei wrap his legs around his lean waist and thrust up. Panting Hiei threatened Kurama "If you don't move, Kurama I swear I'm going to have to hurt you."

Laughing Kurama pulled back his hips and snapped them forward hitting something inside Hiei that made him howl in pleasure. A feral look entered the fox eyes at the sight of his lover writhing underneath him. Catching the look in Kuramas eyes Hiei thanked who ever was listening and let passion override him, losing himself in the pleasure his fox brought him.

It was apparent neither could hold out much longer. Sitting up Kurama brought Hiei up with him straddling him. They both moaned at the deeper contact this position brought. Moving as one Hiei pressed his mouth where Kuramas shoulder meet his neck feeling his fox doing the same.

Before Kurama could pierce through the tender flesh he had been suckling upon he heard Hiei stutter out "W-wait…. Kur-ama." Panting he tilted his head to side giving Hiei better access as he nipped his neck "Hiei!" he moaned out tortured. "Why?" Hiei leaned back to look into Kuramas eyes, but was unable to stop rocking his hips.

"Do both…of you want this? A fire demon…..we mate" he moaned when Kurama took hold of him "Damn it Fox we mate for life!" he hissed. Kurama chuckled and his eyes flickered gold and when he spoke it was Yokos voice "Yes my precious Dragon. We both love you and we both want this." Hiei felt a thrill go through him as his fox words, nodding he latched onto his creamy neck.

Feeling Kuramas tongue swirling and sucking on the spot he had chosen to put his mark Hiei used his jagan to connect them as they simultaneously sank their fangs in. The pleasure was nearly agonizing. They where bombarded with feelings and sensations. The life essence of each other trough the bite as each drank their life force enter winding their life together and traded ki to tie them together.

The orgasm that long been denied to them took on a whole new level of sensation as each felt the others pleasure trough Hieis jagan. Kurama had made sure Yoko was aware of the claiming wanting him to experience as well and not only as a memory of Suichi.

Crying out each others name they collapsed onto the bed unconscious holding on tightly to each other as they would in the years to come with loving and satisfied smiles on their faces.

o.0.o

Jalen laughed as his Dad pinned a very flustered Yoko to the ground after distracting him with a firm tug on his silver tail. They had been training for an hour when he had come out to tell them supper was ready. Seeing their son laughing at them Kurama got to his feet and shoot a grinning Hiei a dirty look that promised retribution.

Hiei shook his head and watched as his mate approached the kit. Chuckling when Kurama tossed the child in the air and holding him upside down as he made his way to their house. Hieis heart did a funny little dance as he heard his loves laughter ringing through the forest along with his sons innocent laugh that reflected the love and happiness in his little life.

Closing his eyes he thought of all he had gained since that fateful night. Mated they had built their home on the cliff. Their front yard was the whole forest with the sea as their backyard. Genkai had made them part owners along with Yukina. It would only be revealed when they 'stopped acting like damn virgins and mated' Kurama ran to the city in his youko form and then changed back to Suichi once he made it within the city.

His mother had taken up residence as close to the temple as she could with her new husband and his child, Kyle. Shiori visited often to spoil her grandchild while Kurama and Kyle where at school and Hiei and Dane where at work. She still did not know they where demons but Hiei was sure Kurama would tell her sometime soon. So far they had used a concealing spell to have Jalen look human in front of them.

Hiei was the mediator between worlds, having the pleasure of working with people he knew, mainly Yomi, Makuro, Yusuke and Koenma. Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes, oh how he loved to be errand boy for those fools. He smirked when he remembered the perks of his job. Lets say he had come to love the game ningens called 'telephone'. He also played an active role around the border of Makai and Ningenkai.

Yukina and Botan had been married in a double wedding a few months ago. Hiei had had the displeasure of giving his sister away to the carrot head imbecile with a final warning that he made sure would for ever be imprinted in his simple mind. Many more blessing had been dealt to him but his thoughts were interrupted.

He heard his name being called and opened his eyes to see the reason of his happiness holding out their hand to him with almost identical smiles and eyes brimming with love and happiness. "_Yes"_ Hie thought as he walked over to them lifting Jalen with one arm and wrapping his other around Kuramas waist "_life is good. Life and Kurama are two sides of the same coin"_

**I just remembered the title and well, there it is ;; I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic.( Although I swear it fell apart so many times TT) Thank you!**


End file.
